


My Brothers Friends

by ToriTarantino84



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Little Sisters, Love Triangles, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 77,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriTarantino84/pseuds/ToriTarantino84
Summary: Marissa has just moved to Encino with her dad and big brother Jacob. Her brother is the cool dangerous college bad boy who everyone looks up to and admires.Marissa on the other hand is a bit weird and quirky and over protected by her dad and brother.So what happens when her brother befriends the coolest people at college and they start using their house as a hangout point. Will her brother stand in the way of his sister falling in love with one of his new friends.
Relationships: Bobby Brown (Karate Kid)/Original Female Character(s), Dutch (Karate Kid)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 78
Kudos: 20





	1. Moving Day

1985

I'm in the front seat of the car, drumming my fingers on the dashboard singing along to my dads Fleetwood mac tape. I adore Stevie Nicks and think that I am her when I'm alone in my bedroom with a hairbrush but as my dad is wincing next to me I guess I'm pretty far off the mark on that one. I giggle and nudge him as I know he is playing me up.

I adore my dad, I'm a true Daddys girl and that's why I support him and this total upheaval, even at this crucial point in our lives.

You see we are having to move from our gorgeous brownstone in New York to the Encino Hills. My dad is a top lawyer a proper scary one at that, nobody beats him in the courtroom but after my mom died last year from a short battle with an aggressive form of cancer the fight just went out of him and he wanted to get out of the city. 

He accepted this job in the Valley to work with their DA office and we just had to go along with it. I'm ok with it I just go along with whatever my Dad wants even if it means I'll have to do my senior year in a new place and new school I'm not much for friends or dating so I wasnt leaving anyone special behind in New York.

My big brother Jacob however is a completely different story. He was going to have to go to college here now and that's not what he really wanted he wanted to go far away from us but my dad forbid it, he wanted us to stay close together now.

My brother is what you would call a bad boy, through and through, he has the looks, he is literally the double of Rob Lowe and even has his chiseled jawline and baby blue eyes but with a tougher exterior he was always getting in to trouble in New York so my dad was quite happy to get him out of the city.

He might have been tough on the streets but to me he was just my sweet overprotective brother. Me and Jacob were really close, he always looked out for me as most of the time it was just us two left alone in the house to fend for ourselves. Which basically meant me having to cook for the both of us if I didnt want to live on takeout food.

Jacob was riding in his own car, as my Dad wasnt a round alot, he over compensated by giving us whatever we wanted, hence why my brother has a top sports car and a motorbike. He has even promised to buy me a car this year even though I haven't even got my licence yet. We are spoilt and I get that but to be fair I'd rather have my parents around then all the gifts he bestowed on us.

* * *

We finally get to our new place and its huge, much bigger than and more lavish than the brownstone. Too much for 3 people I dont get it, but that's my dad over the top with everything.

I run to pick my bedroom, before Jacob gets here, I choose the one with the windowseat overlooking the pool its gorgeous and I could feel at home here that's for sure.

We spend the night unpacking, and order chinese takeout which we eat sitting around the table, it's nice for the 3 of us to actually sit and chat as they doesn't happen very often.

I then head upstairs to finish my unpacking as I'll be starting senior year at West Valley High in the morning and I'm already sick with nerves, I hate being the new girl, I usually have my brother helping me look cool and I usually get friends thanks to him but this time I'll be totally on my own.

* * *

The next morning there is a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come on little bit, if you want a ride to school I'm leaving in 5." my brother shouts through the door.

I open it and go to follow him down the stairs "Wow, youre wearing that on your first day? do you purposely try to get bullied?" He says laughing.

"You are such a dick. What's wrong with my outfit?" I said I like Steve Nick's so yeah I do wear floaty skirts, and hippie style clothes, lots of bangles and with my long flowing black hair I certainly dont fit in the crowd. 

"Nothing, Nothing you look great," he chuckles and I punch him as he goes to run down the stairs.

As we pull up outside the school he turns to me. "Right, I'm not sure what time I'll get back here, so just hang around ok."

"Dont worry about it I'll make my own way home."

"Dont be stupid, Dad will kill me if I allowed you to walk around a new place on your own. Have a good day little bit, try to make friends and stay out of trouble." 

I wave good bye to him and head in to school.

School is ok I make friends with the girl who shows me around a tall pretty girl called Jessie and she introduces me to her friends they all seem nice, but I just like my own company if I'm honest 

The day goes quickly, and my new friends all seem very keen to know me better when they see my brother waiting to pick me up. He is standing by his car smoking, dressed in ripped denim with a black tight top he really is a cliche bless him.

"Hey ya, I thought you were gonna be late?" I say getting into his car and putting an end to his little peacock display.

"Yeah my classes finished early, Look I've got a job interview at a garage in about 10 minutes so your gonna have to come with me ok?"

"Wow a job interview, how have you managed that on your first day here?" Shocked and impressed by this.

"I befriended some guys at college and one of their dads owns an auto shop, I said I needed a job and they have an opening and come on let's face it nobody knows more about cars and bikes than me." 

"This is true, it will be good for you to work on cars instead of stealing them though." I tease him and pull a face as he slaps me playfully.

We pull up at the auto shop and he warns me not to touch anything and just wait in the car. I'm sitting there for 10 minutes when a guy pulls up outside the shop on a bike.

He pulls off his helmet and ruffles his dyed blonde hair, he is stocky with really broad shoulders, I can see he has a gorgeous golden tan and is wearing tight Jean's that cling to everything and a leather jacket and I have to tell myself not to stare and drool as he stands there finishing his cigarette staring out into the distance.

He heads inside after throwing his butt on the floor and I'm cursing the fact that he finished that cigarette too quickly. Not long after Jacob comes out looking happy.

"Yes little bit, I got the job, i start on the weekend." I give him a cuddle and tell him how proud i am of him and how proud dad will be.

He needs this he really does, I finally feel that this move will be positive for my brother and he can finally get his life together.


	2. Party Time

It's been a month since we moved in and so far it's been uneventful, we have fitted in to our usual routines quite easily. 

I just go to and from school, I've made friends but haven't really spent anytime with them outside of school hours. My dad practically lives at his office so we rarely see him, he comes home late and eats the leftovers I put up for him from the dinner I cook every night. I only really see my brother when he takes me to and from school and if he decides to come back for dinner. He is either at college, at work, on a date or with his new friends but he does seem to be keeping out of trouble which is a bonus.

My dad has told me and my brother that he will be going away for the night on friday, aparantly to a conference, which i find a bit suspicious and dont buy it for a second as when I question him about it he just mumbles some nonsense and walks off.

Jacob dont give a shit though he is just excited to have a free house with a pool over the weekend. My dad is leaving us money for food (not beer as he warned Jacob) and said we can each have a friend over for company but not to take the piss and throw a party or we will both be in serious shit when he gets back. We both know thats a empty threat but its still quite scary when he says it, making that big vein in his head throb when he directs his threats in Jacobs direction.

As Jacob drives me to school on friday morning he lets me know all about his plans. "Right little bit, whats your plan for tonight? as i'm inviting my friends over from college to have a drink and a smoke, are you going out? inviting anyone over?"

"is that a joke? you know I have no friends or plans, I'm literally just gonna catchup on my homework and reading." I see the look he is giving me.

"Are we seriously related, reading on a friday night....LOSER." he laughs

"Oh ok then, I'm going to go ask the first guy that i see today to take me out on a date and he can have his wicked way with me in the back of the theatre." i say raising my eyebrows at him.

"ok, on second thoughts its best if you stay in then." he says shaking his head.

i chuckle I love winding him up and making him uncomfortable "I wont get in your way, just order me a pizza, let me have a few beers and a few smokes off you and I'll stay out of yours and your friends way all night" I see him shaking his head "annnnddd I wont tell dad that you are breaking all his rules." I smile at him sweetly.

"you drive a hard bargain little bit, ok deal, i'll pick you up later then, have a good day and if you did want to invite a friend over it would be cool with me." 

"I'll think about it, see you later." i wave him off and head into school.

* * *

After school I get home and have a swim taking a little longer swim tonight as I know i dont have to rush to get dinner done as we will be ordering in when Jacobs friends get here later. I go inside to take a shower and get changed into my chillout clothes, i'm not trying to impress anyone tonight. As i walk in I can hear Jacob is working out in the garage as i can hear the slightly audible noise of the weights clanging in between the beats of his loud rock music. 

I take a shower and stick on one of Jacobs old faded and worn Def leppard t-shirts over a pair of cotton shorts and throw my wild hair into a high ponytail. I sit on my bed and start to do my Maths homework when I hear the roar of motorbikes approaching, I'm guessing thats Jacobs friends.

I'm now sitting on my window seat reading Wuthering Heights, feet tucked up under me in a world of my own when my bedroom door knocks.

"Little bit, the pizza is on the way, so if you wanna come down, grab your bribary tools and wait for the pizza you are more than welcome too."

"Ah thanks dude you are the best." I say bounding towards the door.

"Now my friends are down there, and they are boys, do you know how to act and be sociable around boys, can you pretend you are a normal girl for like 5 minutes " he teases and i stick my tongue out at him.

I walk into the kitchen and see the 4 most handsome guys I have ever seen in my life, it practically makes me stop in my tracks, damn my brother why didnt he tell me his friends were practically male models.

"Guys this is my little sister Marissa, I promised her pizza, beer and smokes for her silence tonight." he says grabbing me into a headlock and doing a nuggy on my head i push him off as he knows how much i hate it when he does that.

He then points at the guys from left to right "Marissa, this is Jimmy, Johnny, Bobby, Tommy oh and this is Dutch." he says pointing behind me to the guy thats just coming out of our downstairs bathroom I smile at the guys and say hi then as I turn around to see who Dutch is im face to face with the dreamboat from the garage am i drooling I think I am, Im certainly not talking or moving.

luckily the doorbell rings and i take it as my cue to go get the pizzas. I go grab the pizzas as my brother appears by my side to pay the man. I take the pizzas into the kitchen and line up the boxes along our counter and go grab plates for me and the guys. I load my plate with some pepperoni slices and plain cheese as the guys are loading their plates too while talking amongst thereselves.

"Right Doofus, give me my beers and i'll be on my way." I say smiling at him.

His friends all laugh as he hands over two beers and two cigarettes to me, i thank him and go sit back upstairs with my goodies feeling pretty smug, but I cant help but wish that I was downstairs with them hunks. Shit if I had invited a friend over we could have made an excuse to go downstairs or sit outside with them.

* * *

I have polished off my food and beer and i'm now sitting with the window open blowing the smoke out into the night air, from here i have a great vantage point of the pool area where they all are sitting. Jeez that Dutch is hot, he is almost to sexy to look at I feel like a proper voyeur but I cant stop staring. All his friends seem to have that preppy vibe going on but he is different he has the same dangerous air around him that my brother does. You can see he is trouble and probably always in trouble, but theres also an insecurity to him he is always messing with his hair or leaning on one of his friends, oh to be close to him.

I'm snapped out of my daydream when I hear doors opening and banging along our hallway, i stub my cigarette out and go out to see whats going on and I nearly bash into a tall broad chest, I look up into the bluest eyes ive ever seen, he has cute pouty lips and floppy cute hair. "Hi, shit i'm sorry i didnt mean to disturb you, but I was looking for the bathroom."

"You do know that there is a bathroom right by the kitchen where you guys were?" I say not meaning to come across as snotty as i sound, I am just crap at talking to people.

"Yeah its just, your brother is in there and he told me to come and use the one up here but I havent got a clue where it is?" he is babbling and actually seems nervous around me.

"Its ok, its that one over there." i say pointing at the last door on the oter side of the staircase.

"I'm Bobby, by the way, cool tshirt" he says pointing right at my chest and I smirk at this.

"Hey Bobby, Im Marissa, Nice to meet you and thanks I do love my rock music, dont have much choice with my brother thats the only music we listen to in this house." i smile at him, we both stand there in awkward silence and then i say "Ugh Bobby, didnt you need the toilet."

"Oh shit yeah." he says laughing which makes me laugh. "See you around then Marissa." 

"See you around Bobby" I smile and head back into my room.

I sit back in my perving seat and watch the boys below, who are now stripping down to their boxers and jumping in our pool. oh my the sight of all this muscular, tanned flesh is just enough to send me over the edge. Yes this year is going to be so interesting especially if my brother carries on hanging around with these beautiful boys. Thank you Jacob.

* * *

The next morning I head downstairs to make myself some breakfast not sure who is still actually in the house, i fell asleep quite early and never really heard much off the guys but then again I am a ridiculously deep sleeper.

I have my bikini on under my shorts and vest top as i plan to go for a swim after breakfast like i usually do, its all quiet as I head into the kitchen. I see shoes, coats and bags by the front door that i dont recognise so I'm guessing some of if not all of the guys are still here. 

I start to make some french toast when i hear someone walking down the stairs. Oh shit its him, its Dutch he walks in just wearing grey joggers and nothing else his hair is scruffy from sleep and he looks all gorgeous and sleepy, dont stare, dont stare, dont stare.

"Morning, Dutch isnt it?" like i dont know.

"Yeah Morning Marissa." he knows my name and i try not to scream or do a little dance at this "What are you making? I just came down to grab Coffee."

"Im making some cinnamon french toast, are the guys up? will they want breakfast?" 

"Yeah there are all up in your brothers room, just waking up now, im just an early riser always have been."

"Yeah me too, ok well ill get to making the breakfast and ill leave you in charge of the coffee pot and drinks." i point out all the things he needs to make the coffees and when im nearly done i lay out the table with juice and plates for us and the rest of them. Its quite nice me and Dutch seem at ease he is helping me by chopping the fruit and follwing my directions and im just trying not to be distracted by his chest and i smile to myself when i catch him obviously checking me out as i bend over the table to place the forks over the other side, ok i admit i might be doing it on purpose.

The guys are stirred by the smell of the food and come down, all looking a bit hungover and sleepy still. "wow whats going on here then?" my brother says as he walks into the kitchen to the sight of me and Dutch putting food on the table.

"i was making breakfast and Dutch said you guys would want some too so he helped me." i say grabbing a plate for myself and feeling awkward that I have to explain myself.

"Dutch, helped you make food?" Bobby looks at him curiously as Dutch just shrugs his shoulders at them.

The guys all thank me and then sit down as i grab my plate of toast and fruit and head outside to sit in the morning sun, and finish my food. I can hear them all chatting and laughing inside so I just leave my plate there for the moment and head to the poolhouse to change and grab a towel. As im about to exit, i see Dutch and Jacob come outside to have a smoke, shit do i still dare to walk out in just my bikini, Jacob will kill me, I just know it.

I walk out with the towel wrapped around my waist "Oi Little bit, what are you doing? we have guests. Put some clothes on for fuck sake" im embarrassed now especially as I can see Dutch watching.

"im going for swim like i do every morning doofus, bit hard to wear clothes for that." i say sticking my tongue out at him and trying to fake confidence.

The housephone starts to ring and he shakes his head and goes inside to answer it, just leaving me and Dutch outside alone. its now or never, Dutch is nearly done smoking and I feel i need to get his attention quickly. so i walk to the edge of the pool and drop my towel. I know i have an alright body, tall and athletic looking, a bit boyish i havent got the biggest chest but i do have a nice butt, flat tummy and long legs. I do a dive into the pool and pray it looks good as I can sense his eyes are on me, as i come up for air and do a few laps i rest at the side of the pool and turn my head to look over and see him smirking at me and it nearly floors me. 

"Dutch" Johnny calls to his friend "Can you get in here now please." he stands up and walks inside after his friend and I just know that I'm going to have alot of fun this year.


	3. An interesting development

It's coming up to Halloween and my Dad tells us that he will be away for that weekend at yet another "conference" I'm not buying it though, He is hardly ever home before 10pm and now with another conference coming up we barely ever see him.

Then to top it all off tonight he has called to say he has got to stay late at the office and will grabbing his own food so to not bother saving him any dinner. I hang up the phone and Jacob can see I'm upset and distracted.

"What's wrong with your face?" Jacob asks.

"Well I just dont get it, we moved here so he could be at home more and we could be closer yet we actually see him less than we ever did it New York." I'm pissed off and upset.

"Ah Litte bit, you dont get it do you? You dont see what's going on with him do you?"

"What do you mean? What's going on with him?" I'm puzzled and worried.

"Dad is clearly dating again, I've had my suspicion for a while that he moved here for a woman."

"What!!! That's bullshit, he wouldnt do that to mom or us." I refuse to believe this.

"I know you dont want to hear this, but Dad is just a lonely man and you cant blame him for wanting to meet someone else. It doesn't mean that he didnt love mom though. It all adds up if you think about it, the impulsive move, the new job, the late night dinners and over night stays." He puts his arm around me for comfort.

"Do you think he will move her in here with us?" I say now worried.

"I dont know it's all speculation at the moment, but let's try and talk to him when he is home next, he is obviously worried about what we might think that's why he is hiding it and sneaking about."

"I dont know if I want to speak to him about it as I'm not ok with this at all." I feel my eyes filling up, how can he have moved on so quickly.

"Look are you going to be ok? I've got to get going." He says checking his watch. 

"Yeah fine, where are you off to anyway? you smell like you've bathed in aftershave." I smile and make a show of holding my nose, gently teasing him.

"I'm going on a double date with Dutch, we are taking out two hot chicks that came into the garage today."

Wow ok that stings, but what did I think that a college guy was going to fall for me because I flashed some flesh at him. 

"Nice well have fun, I think I'm just gonna go for a walk and clear my head and then go to bed."

"Ok be safe and I'll see you in the morning" he kisses my head and walks out checking himself in every mirrored surface on the way out which makes me smile. 

* * *

I decide to go for a walk, I always used to in New York but at least it might be a bit safer here. I start walking just thinking about my mom and how it cant be true that my dad could be dating again so soon.

Ugh dating, then my mind flitted to Dutch, him and my brother on a double date made me feel a bit sick. I knew what my brother was like on dates and no girls ever really made it to the two date mark with him once he got what he wanted.

I can only assume Dutch is the same, hence why my brother chose him as his double date partner. I was so deluded as If I actually thought someone like Dutch come be interested in someone like me.

I'm walking for what feels like ages when I hear a car pull up by the side of me. I'm not worried I can handle myself thanks to my brother teaching me some self defence. I start to speed up and then I hear a familiar voice calling my name.

"Marissa, its Bobby, are you ok?"

I turn to face the car and bend down through the open window.

"Bobby, hey, yeah I'm fine I just needed a walk to clear my head but now looking round I haven't got a clue where I am."

He laughs "Get in I'll drop you back, I'm just on my way home anyway, you shouldnt be walking around on your own at night."

I jump in the car, thankful to see a friendly face. "I used to walk around New York on my own so I think ill be ok on the mean streets of Encino." I laugh and roll my eyes.

He drives me back and pulls up on my drive. "Are you ok? You seem down. Is everything ok at home?"

"Yeah I just really miss my mom, and if I'm honest I'm not dealing with the move as well as my brother is, he seems to love it here so I hate to bring him down, plus my brother thinks my dad has a new woman and it has hit my hard..." I turn to face him "I bet you wished you had never asked now, dont you?"

"No I'm glad I asked, look a move is never gonna be easy but I'm here for you if you need someone to vent too, plus I lost my dad so I understand how hard it is to lose a parent." He strokes my arm as he says that and I feel a little jolt of electricity run through my body.

We stay there in silence just staring at each other. "Right well thank you, I better head in. "Thanks for dropping me back and listening to me moan." 

"Anytime Marissa, take care of yourself and maybe just talk to you dad it would probably do you both some good."

"Thanks, night Bobby." I walk to the door and wave him goodbye. Wow ok now I'm confused.

* * *

My brother has warned me that he is throwing a full blown Halloween party at our house, and has insisted that I invite some friends over too. 

I know what he is doing though if I invite friends and join in the fun I'm involved in the rule breaking too so dad cant just be mad and punish him if he finds out.

Then I'm thinking if I do invite friends and dress up it means I can mingle in the party and maybe try to get near Dutch again. Even though my brother has said he has invited loads of hot babes which is a bit gross as I dont want to be walking in on Bobby, Dutch or my brother for that matter all over some college girl.

At lunchtime I ask my friend Jessie if she wants to come to a party at my house on Halloween. It's the same night as our school dance so we will already be dressed up anyway.

"Yeah, I'm sure my parents will be cool with that, I'll have to stay over if that's ok as I cant go home wasted." She says all excited.

I tell her about my brother who she has already drooled over and his college friends especially Dutch and how gorgeous they are and that we have to hatch a plan to mingle amongst them.

"Hold on" Jessie stops me, mid sentence all wide eyed. "Are we talking about the Cobra Kais?"

"What's a Cobra Kai?" I ask genuinely confused.

"Cobra Kai was a dojo in the valley and their top students were Johnny Lawrence and his little gang. They also went to school here and they were the coolest, sexiest, most popular guys here I mean they were also total dicks but hey ho they were gorgeous so we all ignored that part." she says laughing.

" Yes thats them." i say laughing "Johnny, Dutch, Tommy, Bobby and Jimmy will all be there on friday."

she squeals "Holy shit, I'm going to a Cobra Kai party, I cant believe it! ive always dreamed of hanging around with those guys, thank you so much." she then hugs me tight.

"No problem, i'm excited too, we will have to make sure we have the best costumes so that we stand out. You can come to mine first so that we can get ready together and then head to the school from there. I've promised my brother that i'll help him get the house ready for the party so you can help us if you dont mind."

"Yeah sounds good to me and I will literally do anything that your brother asks me to." I rolled my eyes and give her a gentle shove.

"Right, now tell me everything you know about Dutch and dont spare the details."

* * *

Its the day before Halloween and my brother is picking me and Jessie up from school to go shopping for decorations and costumes but I nearly pass out when I go to get in the car and find Dutch in the passenger seat where I usually sit.

"Hey little bit, you dont mind if Dutch tags along do you? he is going to help me grab beers and supplies for tomorrow, while you and your friend get your costumes."

"No, thats fine." I say trying to sound calmer than I feel as I say hi to Dutch and introduce Jessie to the guys who I also notice looks as starstruck as I do, very rare that Jessie is short of words but she can barely speak at the moment.

"Can I ask though how are you two going to buy beer?"

"With my fake i.d of course." Dutch says smugly showing us his card which is shockingly bad I dont know how he actually gets away with it but im so pleased that he is the one with the fake i.d of the group and the one that my brother has asked to come along with us today.

I try not to stare from the backseat as we drive along but I must be a bit obvious as Jessie nudges me and gives me a funny look but I cant help it he looks so good in his denim shirt that is rolled up at the sleeves showing his tanned, toned arms.

When we get to the mall my brother drops us off at the main entrance and tells us to have a walk around and that they will meet us at the costume shop in 30 minutes as they are going to get the beer and park up the car, then we will all grab dinner in the food court.

"Oh my god how hot are they really? " Jessie squeals to me as soon as they are out of earshot.

"Dutch is just so hot I struggle to look directly at him." i giggle like a little girl.

"It should actually be illegal for a guy to be as sexy as your brother, I cant even speak in his prescence." she shakes her head.

we carry on babbling about the hotness of them two and wishing that we were officially on a double date, while we walk around window shopping until we head to the costume shop. I have a good look around the costumes on the shelves, the shop is mega busy and I lose Jessie as Im wandering around sadly it does look like most of the good costumes are gone.

As I'm about to move around the corner someone jumps out behind the stall wearing a Jason style hockey mask shouting "Marissa" in a gruff creepy voice, I scream far too loud and far too girly for my liking.

Dutch removes the mask and is literally doubled over in laughter, I smack him hard "You are such a dick, why would you do that? I feel like im having a heart attack." my heart is actually racing. 

"Im sorry it was just to tempting to scare you. So what costume are you getting, I see you as a sexy witch." he says giving me a cute lopsided smile, oh my god is he actually flirting with me.

"I was actually going to get a witch costume." this is a total lie but now I am. "What are you going to be? and wheres my brother?"

"Your brother is at the drugstore buying bandages as he has decided he is going to be a mummy, and told me to come and grab you and your friend. Also I just showed you the costume, Im going to be Jason the effect it had on you has totally sold me on the idea." I slap his arm and then we go to get Jessie who is buying herself a female genie costume, I tell her how hot she will look in that with her figure, proper i dream of jeanie style.

The 3 of us then head down to the foodcourt where my brother is already sitting sipping a coke. As I sit down opposite my brother, Dutch sits in the seat next to me forcing Jessie to sit next to Jacob, I raise my eyebrows at her discreetly it really does feel like a double date....hey a girl can dream cant she?

My brother treats us all to hotdogs, fries and cokes and we sit there chatting and making jokes. Dutch practically inhales his food and then starts to nick my fries, I go to swipe his hand away but he still manages to grab a few and laughs when I moan at him and give him a slap. My brother gives us both a funny look like he doesnt really like whats happening in front of him.

Sadly then we head back home, dropping Jessie and Dutch home first.

"Do you like Dutch?" my brother asks as we pull away from Dutchs house.

"What....?? No. Why would you ask that?" I say in a high pitched defensive voice.

"hmmm, Ok I just thought you two were a bit flirty earlier, guess it must have been my imagination." he says giving me the side eye.

"Would it be a problem if I did like it?" I ask biting on my thumbnail nervously.

"I fucking knew it you do, Look sis Dutch is a good friend and I like hanging around him but he certainly aint boyfriend material, and definitely is not YOUR boyfriend material. If its a crush thats fine ill allow it but dont even think about going there as I wouldnt want to have to kill the guy as I do actually like him." he smiles at me and I know he is only half joking, i suppose he knows more about Dutch than I do to make him feel this way.

Im just looking forward to the party now, i definitely think that there was flirting and so did my brother so maybe there is something there, maybe im not so crazy. I will just have to see what happens tomorrow and see if I can get Dutch alone without my brother noticing. Tomorrow night just needs to hurry up now the excitment is killing me and I know I wont be able to sleep tonight.


	4. Halloween Party

Finally it's the day of the party and I couldnt be more excited. I'm a bit tired as my brother drops me to school as we were up late carving jack o lanterns. He arranges to pick me and Jessie up from school then heads off to college.

I meet Jessie for dinner to arrange our plans for the evening but when I tell her shes got to help me bandage my brother into his costume later she nearly chokes on her dinner. 

"I get to touch your brother, oh my god I cant promise you that I wont have a little grope as I do it." She bursts out laughing.

"Ewww." I say while chucking a fry at her "That's so gross."

"Oh dont act all innocent, if you managed to get that close to Dutch you wouldn't be able to help yourself."

"That's true, well let's see what happens later then." I say grinning from ear to ear.

This school day just needs to end now.

* * *

My brother picks us up and then when we get back to ours there is already people helping him set up a sound system to play some music. Oh shit this Is going to be a big loud party, no way is my dad not going to find out about this.

Thankfully though he said he will be blocking off the stairs as he just wants to keep everyone downstairs. That's pleased me as I dont want anyone in the bedrooms, especially mine and Dads he would FREAK out if he finds out that anyone was in his bedroom.

My brother asks me and Jessie to start wrapping him up and pinning the bandages to him, I do the top half and allow Jessie to take the bottom half thats far to weird for me and anyway Jessie looks like she is enjoying that far too much. I get bored so Jessie takes over and is clearly taking her sweet time over it, but by the end he looks brilliant. Jacob had rubbed the bandages with coffee grains last night to age them so he does look like a disheveled old mummy, he examines himself in the mirror and hugs Jessie to thank her for her efforts.

We then finish off putting the candy out in a huge cauldron by the front door and placing the lanterns stratigically around the house and garden, the house looks good so me and Jessie go upstairs to get our costumes on.

Jessie comes out of my ensuite bathroom all dressed up as a genie, she literally looks like a star, so cute with her blonde hair in a bun, under her little hat which has a veil that covers her mouth. I'm so jealous of her flat tummy, she is definitely dressed to impress tonight.

I was wearing a short black, ragged hem witches dress, striped tights, black boots and a pointy hat which is barely resting on my crazy, long black hair, there is just enough clevage showing to flirt but not so much that my brother will lock the door and refuse to let me leave.

As we walk downstairs I see the cobras have arrived early to help my brother and have a drink before the others arrive, Dutch is wearing blue overalls and his hockey mask and still manages to look hot. Tommy, Bobby and Jimmy are dressed like the baseball furies from the film The Warriors and they do look really cool and Johnny is freddie Kruger. These guys could seriously make anything look good.

Dutch lifts up his mask and smiles as he sees me walking down he stairs and I like the fact that he is looking and taking notice. 

"Right, guys you are in charge of the house while I drop Marissa and Jessie to their dance, and dont let my house get trashed." My brother orders.

"No, I'll take them." Bobby pipes up and we all look at him. "You should stay here Jacob, plus you've had a drink, it will be safer if i take them."

"Ok, thats cool with me as long as you are alright with that dude, thanks." he turns to me "Right little bit, you behave and stay out of trouble, ill give you some money so you can get a cab back when you are ready."

Again Bobby butts in "I'll pick them up its fine." I see Dutch roll his eyes at this.

"No Bobby, I cant ask you to do that me and Jessie will be fine grabbing a cab back." I smile at him sweetly.

"Honestly its fine, ill pick you up at 10 outside the school I can wait till you get back to have a beer." he has a big grin on his face and seems pleased with himself.

"Thanks man, I really appreciate it, right come and find me when you get back Marissa ok, have a good night girls." he hugs me and I say goodbye to the others as Bobby leads us out the door and I see Dutch shaking his head as he whispers something to Johnny that I dont quite catch.

* * *

Bobby takes us to the dance, he is silent on the way allowing me and Jessie to chat girly nonsense and sing along to the radio, I catch him taking side glances at me and my legs which me and Jessie both notice.

He takes us to the parking lot and says he will be in this spot at 10 and hopes that we both enjoy our night. As we exit the car Jessie turns to me and says "Wow you've definitely got an admirer there."

"Do you think so?" i ask curious to know her opinion.

"Yeah come on he is clearly sweet on you, and is a total cutie." 

"Yeah he is a cutie pie, but he just isnt Dutch is he?" i say sadly.

"Yeah i know but maybe Bobby would be the better fit, Dutch is a heartbreaker through and through I would just hate to see you let a good thing go chasing a dream." ugh she was right, totally right, I have some serious thinking to do.

We walk into the dance and it looks great with the skeletons and streamers everywhere. The party is pretty lame though, we have a dance and we are even asked to dance by two cute jocks which is alright but my dance partner is a little too handsy for my liking. Im literally just going through the motions and counting down the time till we are getting picked up by Bobby.

* * *

At bang on 10, we head outside and see Bobby parked up already waiting for us, he is alot more punctual than my brother ever is bless him.

"Hey girls, how was the party?" Bobby asks as we get in.

"Lame." I say "We should have just stayed at mine, talking of mine is the party out of control yet?"

"Lame?? thats ashame, parties were always cool for us, probaby because we were there and Dutch usually had spiked the punch." we all laugh at this "and nah the party is still under control, to be fair I think everyone is shit scared of your brother to trash the house or go crazy."

We get out of the car at mine and we both thank Bobby for the ride and for taking time out of his night to come and get us.

As I open the front door im greeted by a tall, athletic looking girl with strawberry blonde hair dressed as a cute looking clown, she spots who we are both with and says "Hey you must be Jacobs sister, Im Barbara, I go to college with your brother and these nerds." she says pointing at Bobby who just smiles at her.

"Hey Nice to meet you, have you been left on trick or treating duty?"I say.

"Yeah your brother said I should do it as I have the kindest face and wont scare the kids to be fair it was between me, Jacob and Dutch so not much competion there." i giggle at this and take a instant liking to this pretty friendly blonde.

Bobby appears back at my side with a beer in his hands for me and Jessie, again i thank him and tell Barbara ill catch her later as we need to go say hi to Jacob and tell him that i'm home.

As we walk into the Kitchen area, my brother shouts "Hey they're back." he is clearly wasted already, i can tell by the sloppy grin on his face, as he says this Dutch head snaps around to look at us and smiles at me.

"Hey girls do you need a drink?" he asks.

"No its ok, Bobby got us a drink." Jessie says.

"Of course he did." Dutch says giving Bobby a look that i cant read.

My brother grabs Jessie and pulls her to him "Guys This is the amazing Jessie, she did my costume for me as my shitty sister got bored with it" I stick my fingers up at him and he laughs but Jessie is going blood red, my brother is terrible he knows the effect he has on women.

We talk to the guys for a bit and then go mingle at the party and see whats going on around the house. We go to the kitchen where a group of girls are doing shots of vodka and allow us to join in when they find out I'm Jacobs sister, im used to this though girls pretend to be nice to me so they can find out information about my brother and how best to get his attention. Seriously he isnt hard to figure out if you have a pulse and a vagina you are pretty much Jacobs type.

As we are talking to these girls, two creepy looking guys approach me and Jessie and try to come on to us, i give her a wtf look we need to get away from them quickly, proper creeps I cant even imagine my brother being friends with these sleazeballs. Then i feel someone approach from the side.

"Back off dickwad, you do not talk to these two ever." Dutch says his voice laced with venom, Jimmy is standing by his side looking equally pissed at these two.

"Shit sorry Dutch, we didnt know they were with you guys, sorry no offence was meant ok." They both back off quickly.

"Hey are you two alright?" Jimmy says putting his arm on Jessie, i can see Dutch is still pissed as his jaw is set in a hardline and is still looking in the direction in which those guys had just gone.

"yeah we are fine, Dutch we are fine, they were just being creeps but they were harmless." i say trying to calm him down.

I say that im going out for a cigarette and the 3 of them go to follow me outside, then I hear my brother shout Dutch and he shrugs at me and heads off to see what Jacob wants now, im suspecting that my brother is just trying to keep us apart, its so fucking annoying.

I start to feel queasy now im outside, the shots clearly hitting me, the party is getting too much, too loud, too crowded i cant stand it. I notice Jimmy and Jessie seem to be hitting it off and are now deep in conversation so i feel ok to leave her for a bit. I walk back into the house grab a couple beers from the side, climb over my brothers makeshift barricade on the stairs and head up to my room for a breather.

* * *

I sneak into my brothers room, and nick one of his ready rolled spliffs from his sock drawer, and sneak back into my room, i sit on my window seat just chilling for 5 minutes when I hear a knock on my bedroom door. Shit if thats Jacob he is going to kill me.

"Come in." I shout at the door, my heart nearly stops when I see Dutch walk into my room, holy shit Dutch is in my room and I need to stay calm.

"Hey. are you ok? I saw you sneak off up here and wanted to make sure that you were alright?" he actually looks concerned.

"Yeah im fine, sometimes I just need a breather, ya know, just like my own company for a second its a bit crazy down there." 

"Do you want me to leave?" he asks

"No, you are ok, just dont tell my brother that ive nicked a spliff off him and I might share it with you." i smirk at him.

"Deal, and i wont be telling your brother that im in here he would kill me." he says raising his eyebrows at me. I tuck my legs up so that Dutch can sit at the other end of the windowseat right opposite me. God he is so good looking it just hurts to look at him.

"So how was the school party?"

"Lame, real lame, even the music was shitty." we both laugh at this.

"Thats shit, school parties were always good for us, but thats coz i would spike to punch to get the party off with a bang." I smile at him as I pass the spliff across to him, a weird look comes across his face "you look really pretty tonight, I bet you were fighting the guys off with a stick."

"Thanks, and no not really, I danced with one guy, but theres nothing there." I look up at him as he passes the spliff back to me "Im not really into highschool guys."

"hmmm is that so!" he says giving me that delicious smile "What about them two downstairs, its a good job I came over and not your brother otherwise i think they would have been thrown through the window."

"They didnt bother me, I can handle myself, and yeah my brother is crazy protective."

"I cant blame him, if I had a sister as hot as you I would be protective too." oh shit did he just say that, I look up and he looks like oh shit did i just say that, i have to press him on this.

"You think im hot?" he laughs and coughs as he lets out a massive smoke ring and passes the spliff back, his fingers lingering on mine a little longer than last time.

"Look Marissa, you know you and your brother look like movie stars, I would be blind to not see how hot you are." I literally cant breathe, I take a long toke and just stare at him not breaking eye contact as i pull on it and let the smoke blow out slowly.

"Marissa, what would you say if i was to ask you out on a date."

I lick my lips and nibble at the corner of my mouth as i think "id think you were crazy, my brother would never allow it."

"Then why tell him, it could be our little secret." he actually looks shy and unsure of himself, something I would never imagine of him.

"He would know if i went out on the night, he knows i have no friends or social life." 

"ok, well he is at work on sunday, how about I take you out for a ride then, out of the area so noone sees us?"

"hmmm a bit cloak and dagger, I like it!" I say laughing the spliff now obviously affecting me.

"so is that a yes then?" he says pulling the joint out of my mouth and in to his getting up close to me.

"Yes" I say almost like a whisper as he rests his hand on my thigh, and stares into my eyes, then theres a knock on the door which jolts me back to reality as Dutch curses and sits back against the wall.

"Hey Marissa, Its Bobby are you in there?"

"Fucking Bobby." Dutch mutters to himself and i smile.

"Hey Bobby come in." I shout as i stub the joint out on my windowsill.

He walks in and his face drops when he sees me and Dutch together. "Oh hey, what are you guys doing? Your brother asked me to come and find you and make sure that you are ok."

Dutch stands up and walks out clearly annoyed by the interuption, glaring at Bobby as he passes him by and heads down the stairs.

"Im ok, I just needed a break from the party, but lets head down now and get a beer." I say taking Bobbys arm and heading down the stairs, as we walk down the stairs I see my brother smiling at me and Bobby walking down together, and I wonder if he sent him up on purpose and I wonder if he would be smiling if it was me and Dutch walking down the stairs together.

* * *

As the party starts to wane i head outside and sit on the sofas outside next to Jimmy and Jessie who are all snuggled up and clearly been getting it on in my absence as I can tell the the lipstick smudges on both of their faces, I cant wait to catch up with her later.

The last few party goers join us, The cobras, my brother and Barbara and her friend Susan, Bobby ensures that he is sitting right next to me, putting a blanket over the two of us, which is nice but feels to personal especially with my brother sitting right opposite us. Plus Dutch looks pissed as he keeps staring at Bobby everytime that he sees us talking.

I can also see that my brother is clearly sweet on Barbara and im please with this she isnt his usual type i.e not trashy and she is clearly making him work for it which I like, he signals for her to sit on his lap and she ignores this and sits on her own chair by the side of him. I smile at her and she gives me a cheeky smile she knows what she is doing and i think fair play to her. Most girls at this party would have thrown themselves at his lap if he had asked them and thats why he isnt interested in them, its too easy for him about time Jacob met his match.

The guys are all chatting and laughing and I feel myself drifting off, the booze and weed causing me to float away. "Hey do you wanna go to bed?" I turn to look at Bobby with a crazy look and he goes bright red.

"No not like that, I was gonna take you upstairs to make sure you are ok." 

"Ok yeah i need to lie down anyway." I say goodnight to everyone not really knowing what time it is, Dutch looks sad and pissed when I walk off with Bobby.

Bobby steadys me as i wobble up the stairs, I go into my room and in my ensuite i take off my costume and change into my nightshirt. I come out and Bobby is still standng in the doorway.

"Im good thanks Bobby, thanks for checking on me, im just gonna turn in now then." he is giving me a funny look and im not sure whether he wanted me to ask him to stay with me or what, but that so wasnt going to happen, theres only one person I would ask and thats never gonna happen, not with my brother snooping around.

"Night then Marissa." he looks sad and kinda disappointed so im guessing he was hoping for more and I do feel bad, he shuts the door behind him and I lie down and finally drift off.

* * *

The next morning the house is quiet, when I wake as I go to walk into my ensuite I see a note has been pushed under my door.

Marissa,

Didnt want to wake you, but ive had to go to work.

Hope you had a good night, I know I did.

Look forward to seeing you on Sunday, pick you up at 10am.

Love Dutch

I literally have to stop myself from screaming with joy, YESSSSSSSSS I have a date with Dutch.


	5. Discussions and Decisions

After reading Dutchs note again and again, I decide to get dressed and see who is still around downstairs plus I need to find Jessie asap for a catch up.

I get freshened up and put on some baggy acid washed Jean's and an AC/DC tshirt that I've cut the sleeves off and tied up at the waist, and I just pull my crazy hair back off my face with a thick black velvet hair band a slick of lipgloss and I'm good to go.

The house sounds quiet and actually looks quite tidy when I get downstairs. I find out why when I see Barbara with a black bin bag on a cleanup mission.

"Finally she appears from her pit." My brother says mockingly as he walks into the kitchen carrying a broom.

"How are you feeling this morning sweetie?" Barbara asks me.

"I'm good, I didnt drink too much to be fair, I just smoked alot which knocked me clean out."

My brother smacks the back of my head "I knew it was you that got into my stash you little shit." He says joking, not really annoyed.

I laugh and then follow them outside, Barbara hands me a coffee and I see Bobby and Johnny are outside cleaning the patio and pool area for us.

"Morning guys, I shout to them." Bobby smiles and comes bounding over to me, which gets a chuckle from Johnny. "Have you guys seen my friend Jessie?" I say sitting down in a seat by the pool.

They all smirk and have a little chuckle at this. "What? Tell me?" 

Bobby sits down by me "Um, we haven't seen Jessie or Jimmy since they headed up stairs together, so guessing they are both still in your guestroom."

"Wow, ok. Did not see that coming." I'm actually shocked that's crazy, now I really need to catch up with her.

"Right guys I'm going to drop Barbara home, so while I'm gone finish off tidying the den area and get them 2 out of the bedroom, bleach the sheets if you have too." My brother says.

I say goodbye to Barbara and give her a cuddle, I really like her and hope that the two of them can become more than a fling, would be nice to have a girl around more.

Johnny also makes his excuses and leaves too so it's just me and Bobby left, we make quick work of checking over the house ensuring it looks good enough for my dad to come home too.

Then we head up stairs to check on them two crazy kids. We stand outside the guestroom door not knowing what the best course of action will be.

"Bobby knock on the door, Jimmy's your friend I dont want to just walk in on them." I say whispering.

"Yeah well, Jessie is your friend and I dont want to walk in on them in a compromising position."

"Hey Losers! Your not exactly quiet out there! You can come in!" Jessie shouts from the other side of the door and me and Bobby giggle at this and then walk in the room.

"Hey you two, are you ok In here?" I say nervously giggling.

The two of them are on the bed, Jimmy is on top of the covers in just his trousers from his baseball costume, barechested and looking fine, a bit disheveled though and has a huge hickey on his neck. Jessie is fully under the covers so I can only see her head and hair so unsure what state of undress she is in.

"Yeah we are good thanks." Jimmy grins at us. "Im gonna go grab me and Jessie a drink I'll be back in a minute." He leans over and kisses her head and walks out the door. Bobby senses this will be a girly moment so says he will help Jimmy and follows him out shutting the door behind him.

I wait to hear them walk down the stairs then I turn to stare at Jessie open mouthed.

She takes a pillow puts it over her face and screams into it. "Oh my god Marissa I had the best night."

"Obviously" I say laughing "tell me everything?"

"We didnt go all the way, but practically everything else, he is just so cute and sweet I just want to kiss him forever." She is just gushing and I'm so happy for her. Jimmy really is a darling.

"So what about you, Dutch and Bobby, quite the love triangle you are setting up there my dear friend."

"What the hell do you mean?" I ask her raising my eyebrows how could she know I haven't spoken to her yet.

I told her about Dutch following me upstairs and our little intense chat that Bobby interrupted and that Dutch has asked me out but its top secret and she cant tell anyone especially Jimmy.

"Ahh that all makes sense then as I wondered what had happened up there, as I saw Dutch come downstairs looking pissed off then you and Bobby came down holding hands about 5 minutes after." She pauses listening to see if the guys are back yet and then she Carrys on talking.

"Well when you and Bobby walked off to bed Dutch looked angry and stormed off to have a cigarette on his own, which everyone noticed, Johnny went to talk to him and then Bobby came down about 10 minutes after looking a little deflated. Tommy made some snarky comment like "wow Bobby that was fast" which resulted in your brother hitting him in the arm. But Bobby just said it wasnt like that and you just went to sleep on your own and I looked over to see Dutch looking pleased about that and Johnny said "See I told you" or some shit like that." 

"Ugh it's a mess I know, I just dont know what to do, I really like Dutch and he makes me feel things, but I know Bobby would be the sweet perfect doting boyfriend."

"Yeah must be so hard having two hot college guys fighting for your attention, look my advice if you want it is that is? Is go for Bobby. Dutch is hot and sexy but no one will ever accept you with him, plus he will only break your heart, Jimmy says Dutch has never had a girlfriend just dates, humps and dumps. But Bobby is the guy you could take home, go on dates with, he would be a kind and loyal boyfriend and then we could double date." She says smiling. 

"Yeah I know your right, Dutch is a heartbreaker through and through but I feel I've got to go on this date and at least see."

We hear the guys approaching and say we will finish the conversation later on. Ugh I really do have a difficult decision to make.

* * *

That night when my dad comes home from his "conference" he calls the two of us Into the den area and says that he needs to talk to us.

My brother is naturally panicking as he thinks we have been busted. But I have a feeling it will be much deeper than that.

We sit in the room and my Dad keeps taking a sip of his whiskey like that's going to help him through what's about to happen.

"Marissa, Jacob I have something I need to talk to you about. You may have noticed that I've been away alot or not been around as much as I should be but there is a reason behind this all." I take a look at Jacob and I know what's going to happen and I dont like it, i don't want him to say or admit it.

"You're dating again arent you?" Jacob asks him.

"Yes, yes I am, but it's not what you two think, it's not a fling or affair I really like this woman and now the time has come for you to meet her?"

"Who is she? And how long as it been going on? Were you cheating on mom with her?" I say trying to hold back the tears.

"Heavens no, I would never have done that to your mother. I met her at a work conference after your mom had passed, she is a widow like me and we grew close talking through our losses. She works for the DA office and got me a job here."

"So you moved us out here so you could be closer to your fancy woman nice." I say my voice tinged with venom.

"No Marissa, look we all needed a fresh start and to get away from New York. She told me that there was a job here in her office and I thought it would be a good idea to take it." He looks around and sees our sad set faces.

"Look guys i get why you would feel hurt and upset about this and I'm sorry that I was sneaking around but I didnt want to hurt you both. I really like this woman and now it's getting serious I want you to meet her and no it doesn't mean I've forgotten your mother or her memory but it does feel nice to have someone again."

I wipe away tears from my face, I mean it does hurt but I dont want my dad to be alone forever and if he is happy I dont want to stand in his way, I look at my brother and see that his face is softening too.

"Look dad, I had a feeling that you were dating again and that's why we moved here. If she makes you happy, and you do seem happy then I would like to meet her, Marissa what do you say?" Jacob prompts me to talk.

"I wont lie and say that I'm just going to accept this as I still miss mom and it hurts to think of you with another woman, but I also wont stand in your way of happiness so if you want us to meet her then we will."

"Thank you so much, the two of you mean so much to me and I dont want to carry on if you two wont accept it, so I'll invite her and her son to dinner tomorrow and let's see how we all get on."

Great so now tomorrow I have my date with Dutch to look forward to and then the dinner party from hell in the evening....great times ahead.


	6. Secret Meetings.

I wake up on Sunday extremely nervous, I cant believe I have a date with Dutch and I'm also nervous about sneaking around and praying that we wont get found out, that's a drama I dont want to deal with right now.

Talking of dramas we have to go and meet my dads new girlfriend and her son tonight, luckily we are going for a meal at a restaurant so it will all be on neutral ground.

After Jacob goes to work, I have breakfast with my dad and tell him that I'm going out with Jessie for the day. I promise that I'll be back in time to get dressed and go to the restaurant with him and Jacob and that I wont let him down. Knowing full well we will have to be back before Jacob finishes work at 5 so that he doesn't see Dutch dropping me back home after our date 

I then head upstairs to get ready for my date, I put on one of my gypsy skirts, the black and purple one and then my black bustier vest top as I know it makes my breasts look great. I add, plenty of chains and bangles and ensure my hair is loose and fluffed up. I'm keeping makeup minimal just some lip gloss I add eyeliner and layer mascara to accentuate my big blue eyes. Yeah I think I'm good to go just add some strappy sandals, my denim jacket incase I need it later and my black fringed handbag.

Its 10am so I say goodbye to my dad who is sitting in his office and doesn't even look up from his work at me. Just shouts that I better be back for the meal tonight I roll my eyes and then go and wait outside for Dutch.

10 minutes I'm waiting outside, thinking that I've been a fool and he is not gonna turn up when eventually I hear the loud purr of a car approaching. I see a sleek black sportscar pull up on my drive, Dutch gets out and comes round to open the car door for me.

"Sorry I'm late." He says looking genuinely sorry, he is wearing tight black Jean's, and a leather jacket, the darkness of his outfit offset by his tan and the bleach blonde colour of his hair. He pulls off his sunglasses to get a better look at me.

"Wow you look beautiful."

"Thank you, and it's ok I've only just stepped outside." I say lying and then walking towards the open door of his vehicle.

I get in the car and I can feel my heart pounding in my chest as I watch him walk around the car and then get in beside me.

"So where are we off too?" I ask 

"I thought we would drive up to Santa Monica, have a day on the pier and by the beach. Is that ok? I think it's far enough away that your brother or anyone wouldnt see us."

"Yeah sounds good to me, you know this place and area better than I ever could, and I hate sneaking around I do, but I just dont want drama with my brother yet, he already told me that I'm not allowed to see you."

Dutch looks over at me "Yeah Jacob said that to me too, well he said to all of us but I know It was aimed at me, that apparently you dont date and none of us were allowed to hit on you at all. Which is bullshit."

"Why do you say bullshit?" I say looking back at him, taking in his gorgeous profile as his eyes are fixed on the road.

"Well because I know for a fact that your brother told Bobby at your Halloween party that he could ask you out, that's why Bobby was trying soooooo hard. He really likes you, ya know." He looks over at me trying to gauge my reaction.

"I dont think of Bobby like that, I like him as a friend and he is kind and good to talk to, but he isnt really my type." I say smiling.

"Hmmm and I wonder what your type is?" 

"Well you'll just have to find out wont you?" I say laughing.

The rest of the drive we just talk about school, college, and the time goes quickly. Before we know it we are pulling up to the parking spaces by the pier. He comes round to let me out and takes me by my hand, it's a nice subtle gesture but it doesn't go unnoticed by me.

"So where are we heading to first?" I say noticing that he hasnt let go of my hand, and it feels nice having his big hand entwined with mine and being this close to him.

"I thought we would go to the arcade first so I can beat your ass at skeeball." I laugh.

"Oh I've got some bad news for you buddy, I spent all my summers up at Coney island I'm a champion of skeeball."

"Well let's see if that's true then beautiful." He pulls my arm and leads me into the brightly lit and loud arcade. Its busy considering its early on a sunday I'm guessing mostly tourists as I can hear lots of of town accents. Not that I can talk with my Brooklyn twang.

We both remove our jackets so we have a better motion of movement. I see he is wearing a tight white tshirt that is clinging to his arms and muscles, and can see he has that chain hanging over the front of it, I get a whiff of his warm, spicy aftershave as his jackets whafts passed me. I'm staring I know I'm staring so I start to just concentrate on the balls and the game in hand.

He is shocked that I'm absolutely kicking his ass. "You weren't lying, you're amazing at this."

I chuckle "Yep well everyone has got to have a talent haven't they?"

After he has enough of being beaten, we have a go at some of the other games in the arcade and then head on the pier to grab some food. He treats us to hot dog on a stick and some lemonade which we take down on to the beach with us, we grab some beach mats and go sit in a spot away from the tourists, sheltered by the pier.

"So what do you think? It's an institution around here." 

"Its good, I just cant imagine you eating junk food, well not with your ummm" i realise I'm pointing at his body which makes him laugh "your ummm physique."

"I eat what I want, I'll have to work it off later at the dojo, but its worth it when it tastes this good." 

We finish our food and drink, and sit in silence for a bit as i play with the sand, running it through my fingers.

"So how is this going to work?" He says out of the blue.

"What do you mean?"

"Well us, if we see each other again, are we always going to have to sneak about and go on dates far out of the area?" He twists to his side, so he can face me.

"Who says I want to see you again?" I say teasing him.

"Oh so you're telling me that you dont?" He says teasing me back.

He is so close to me, he reaches across and brushes my hair from my face. He leans in and softly brushes my lips with his. He goes to pull away checking that, that was ok so I lean into him capturing his mouth with mine. His lips feel so soft, his kisses were much more gentle than I could have imagined. I feel his lips part and his tongue gently swipes my lips prying them apart to allow him to enter. His tongue starts massaging mine it feels so good. I've been kissed before nothing like this though, this boy knows exactly what he is doing. We finally pull apart and I can feel my heart is about to beat right out of my chest.

"As I was saying, so you're telling me that you dont want to see me again?" He smirks, he knows just how sexy he is and the effect that he is having on me I swear he must be able to hear my heart beating.

I bite my lip, still tasting him there and just shake my head "of course I'd like to see you again, but like you said how, I dont really want to sneak around as that looks like I'm ashamed and I'm definitely not. I like you but my brother has already said no way and then theres Bobby."

I see something flash across his face. "What about Bobby? I dont see how he comes into the equation at all. I understand not wanting to piss off your brother as he is my friend, and as he has already warned me off you, I dont want to start any shit with him. But why Bobby?"

"Well I just thought he was your friend too and if you think that he does like me I didnt want to rub it in his face or anything like that." I'm babbling and i know it.

"Huh, well as long as that's all it is, dont want to have to kick Bobby's ass." He says smiling and I lean in for another kiss I literally cant get enough of his kisses.

We then pack up our stuff and head up to the funfair before going home. We have a go on the carousel and it's nice seeing him so relaxed and smiling, then finally we go on the ferris wheel and it lovely looking out to sea when we get to the top. Holding hands with him I feel so safe and happy. This is literally the most perfect first date that I've ever had and I dont want it to end even though I know it's coming close to home time as we have got to beat my brother back.

As we drive home, he has a hand on my knee and it just feels so natural like it belongs there. As we pull up by my house I just dont want to get out of the car as that means the date is truly over.

"Thank you for one of if not the best first dates I've ever had, I had such a great time and I would really like to do it again. If we can?" I turn in my seat to face him.

"Yeah I really enjoyed it too, why dont we make it a regular thing, I can make sure your brother is picking up all the shifts at the garage." He says laughing and I'm not sure that he is joking at all.

"Well that's a plan then." I say leaning over to him and kissing him goodbye.

"Right I'll check Jacob's schedule and ill give you a call to arrange another date, if that's ok with you?" 

"Yeah that will be perfect, I cant wait. Have a good night and I'll speak to you soon."

"Bye Beautiful" he says watching me as I walk away and into the house.

What a perfect date, oh well I'll now have to get ready for the meal and I'm so not ready for this.


	7. Blended Families and Second Dates

I get changed into a blue ruffled cocktail dress and heels, clip one side of my hair up in a dark blue barette and then put on some matching dangly earrings. I think I look presentable enough to meet my dads new girlfriend and eat at this posh restaurant down in Beverley Hills. 

Theres a knock at my door and I open it to see my brother has just got in from work, "Please tell me you are changing Jacob, dad will freak if you go out like that."

"ha ha you are so funny, you look nice though sis, you almost look like a girl." I stick out my tongue at him.

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling about tonight? are you cool with it?"

"Not really, but I will make the effort for dads sake, I wont embarass him, plus she has a 10 year old son, he must be feeling awkward too and he has lost a parent so I just feel for him." I say looking sad as I apply some frosted pink lipstick to my lips.

"Wow, whats happened to you, you've had a change of heart." he looks surprised.

"As I said im doing this for Dad. You better go get ready as we are leaving soon." he then goes to finally get ready, somewhat reluctantly. I know I've had a change of heart and I think it is down to Dutch, I know that I need Dad on my side if all my secrets come out so me acting like a brat and causing a scene in a restaurant won't help my cause at all.

I go downstairs and wait for Jacob to be ready, and I help fix my dads tie, he looks so smart in his blue striped suit. He is quite a handsome older man, with his black slicked hair and italian colouring he looks like an old 1940s movie star. I can see why woman would still fall for his charms and I'm sure that my mother wouldn't want him to live the rest of his life alone and miserable.

Jacob comes down weaing black trousers, a dark grey shirt, no tie or jacket. "Jacob wheres your jacket and tie, come on its a nice place?" i say giving him a look.

"its fine you look presentable Jacob, its fine, come on we are going to be late if we dont go now." Dad says smiling at both of us, he clearly doesnt want to rock the boat either.

The ride over to Beverley Hills is mostly silent until dad turns to me and says "How was your day out with your friend today? where did you end up going?"

"Ah just over to her house and chilled out and watched a movie."

"What friend?" Jacob pipes up

"Jessie, you know Jessie? I just went to hers?"

"Huh...thats mad as Tommy came by the garage today and said Jimmy was taking Jessie out, so he was bored on his own as everyone of the guys were out doing something?"

Shit...."Yeah Jimmy came over later and i left when them two were going out somewhere."

I refuse to turn around in my seat and make eye contact with him as he will know that im clearly lying and I seriously dont think he has brought my lie. I'll have to talk to Jessie and get her and Jimmy to cover for me.

We go into the restaurant and are shown to our table where a small petite red head is waiting with a young boy who has a mop of blonde hair and they both look really shy and nervous as we all say hi and greet them. She is not what I expected her to be at all, I had this preconcieved perception that she would be some young bimbo, but there didnt look to be that much age difference between her and my Mom. She was actually quite pretty when you looked at her, she was well dressed and consrvative looking but had the prettiest pale blue eyes ive ever seen that her little boy had inherited.

She introduces herself as Melinda and her son is Henry, he looks a bit intimidated by the 3 of us and i then realise how hard it must be for this little boy at least me and Jacob have each other, he has no one but his mother.

I sit myself by him and try and engage the young boy in conversation, he seems ok and opens up to me when I ask about school and find out that he is into baseball and he loves his music so we finally find a common ground. I can see my dad smiling over at us and I know that he is pleased that Im making an effort and this isnt as awkward as we all first believed.

Melinda asks me and Jacob about our lives and how we feel about being here now and how we are all fitting in, making friends etc.

"How about the romance front? There are lots of pretty boys in the valley has anyone peaked your interest." I see that everyone looks awaiting my answer especially Jacob

"No, not really the boys at school are all abit immature for my liking." and thats all I will say on that matter i can hear Jacob scoff at this as he knows what I really mean by that comment.

"How about you Jacob?" she asks smiling sweetly at him.

"There is one girl I like and we seem to be heading in the right direction." he smiles and its genuine and i know he is talking about Barbara and im pleased she really is the girl I would love him to be with.

The evening goes really well and we all seem to loosen up and flow into easy conversations with each other and I see how happy this is making my Dad and thats pleases me no end.

We all say goodbye and head to our different cars after allowing Dad time to speak to Melinda in private and say his goodbyes. Me and Jacob agree that we like her and it wasnt as bad as we all thought. I still think that he is going to move her and her son in with us if it all works out as I still stand by the fact that our house is still far to big for the 3 of us.

Dad gets back in the car and thanks us for treating Melinda so kindly and with respect and the ride home is a pleasant one.

* * *

The next day after school, Jacob drops me back home and then heads to work. Im in the house on my own for about 10 minutes when I get a call on the house phone from Dutch.

"Hey Beautiful, How was your day?" his voice just literally melts me.

"Good thank you, hows things with you? Your risking it calling me at home"

"Im doing great, im just at work now, using the office phone plus I have my eyes on your brother so I know he aint at home."

I chuckle "ok cool, so did you just phone for a catchup? Not that I dont enjoy hearing the sound of your voice."

"Actually I wanted to ask you out again? if you want to come out with me again that is?"

"Yes definitely. When are you thinking?"

"Well on Wednesday I know for a fact that your brother and Barbara are going to the movies after college, I heard him say they are gonna pick you up from school, drop you home and then head out after, so just let me know when they are gone and you can come and chill at mine for a bit if you want to?" he notices my silence. " Nothing funny, I just thought we will have 2-3 hours tops together so cant go out anywhere properly and I just want to see you again and didnt want to have to wait till sunday again for another date."

"No, thats fine I totally get it and thats cool with me, ill look forward to it then."

"Brilliant, well I better get back to work, Ill see you on wednesday, bye beautiful."

"Bye Dutch, see you on Wednesday." i scream as I hang up the phone. A second date with Dutch and he is already planning a third can this be real? I thought he didnt date its madness.

* * *

On Wednesday I tell Jessie whats happening later and that he is already planning at third date, what could it all mean.

"Me and Jimmy dont need to cover for you guys again do we?" she asks a little worry in her eyes.

"No, Jacob just thinks that I will be in the house doing homework while they are out anyway. What have you told Jimmy?" Jimmy and Jessie are pretty serious they see each other practically every night after school, I only see her during school hours now.

"Jimmy knows that you like each other and that you are sneaking around to be together, but ive sworn him to secrecy, coz of your brother and Bobby he wont say anything because I think he is hoping.... like I am that you will come to your senses and pick Bobby, but sadly that wont happen until Dutch fucks up, which he will even Jimmy believes he will."

"Oh nice, Jessie, real nice. I mean I dont know whats going to happen but I would at least think my friend would want me to be happy."

"I do want you to be happy silly, thats why I want to see you with Bobby, I just feel its all going to end in tears with Dutch."

I'm pissed now and dont even want to finish this conversation with her. I know everyone says how awful Dutch is and how he is just going to hurt me but I dont see that, if no girl has even got passed the first date mark then how come I am, why would he bother if he just wanted to hurt me, he certainly isnt getting anything from me, and he could from many other girls so just why would he bother?......ugh it all just hurts my head.

* * *

After school My brother and Barbara pick me up, I love seeing Barbara she is just like a ray of sunshine and she even puts my brother in a better mood. They seem to be seeing more and more of each other and now they are easily flirting and always touching and smiling and making eyes its cute even if I do tease him about it, plus if he is distracted by Barbara he wont be looking to see what I am doing.

Their movie doesnt start till 5 so they go chill in Jacobs room, while I go start my homework, I can hear Barbara giggling then his music gets turned up loud..ugh gross I dont need to be thinking about whats going on in there right now, Im just counting down the time till they leave.

Jacob knocks on my door, telling me they are going and that they will be back about 9 after dinner and a movie, I wait till I hear his car leave then I call Dutch and tell him the coast is clear. He arrives within 10 minutes on his bike, oh no he is on his bike, Ive never even been on the back of a bike before not even my brothers, luckily I wearing my jeans today.

I walk out to Dutch and he can see i look uncomfortable with the whole bike situation.

"Hey beautiful, sorry I had to come over on my bike as I was was working on my car, will you be ok? ive brought you my spare helmet."

"Yeah thats fine, ive never been on a bike before i was alway too scared."

He puts my helmet on my head and tells me how to hold on to his waist tight as we ride along. He feels so good, so muscular and strong as im holding on to him. We pull up to his apartment, i notice its not far from the garage, its nice not what I expected him to live in at all, its neat for a boy, but there are car and bike parts strewn around the place. Its very minimialistic which I did expect, lots of black furniture, black leather sofa and a kitchen which looks like its never been used.

"come in make yourself at home, do you want anything? a drink?"

"Nah im good thanks" I say sitting down on his sofa, he plonks himself down by me and put the t.v on.

"Have you eaten? I was going to order some chinese takeout." 

"No I havent, but that would be lovely," he hands me the takeout menu, he seems really nervous to have me around I thought he was Mr confidence, we pick the food which he rings up and orders and then as we are waiting he flicks through the channels and just settles on some movie thats about to start. He shuffles over to me, so i take it as my cue to lean into him, he smiles at this and puts his arm around me, it feels so good to snuggle into him, i chuckle to myself as I sense that he has just sniffed my hair, I dont point it out as I dont want to embarrass him.

The food arrives and i help dish out the meals between the two of us and put everything on the coffee table in front on the sofa. We eat our meals he is literally inhaling everything in front of him, we seem just really at ease with each other, we finish the food and he clears the plates away from in front of us. I make my excuse and go to the toilet to check my teeth and make sure I havent got any sauce around my mouth.

When i come out I see he is sitting back on the sofa, i can see his gorgeous profile as I walk in, his hair looks all ruffled from working on his car and i notice he seems to mess with it alot when he is nervous. Ive just got to kiss him, I cant wait any longer, I walk over to the sofa and I straddle him, he changes position to accustom what I am doing, he looks a little shocked but then when I lean in to kiss him, he just takes over, I feel his big hands splayed on my back and he just tastes amazing. I pull back and he just smiles at me.

"Sorry I just wanted to do that all night and was tired of waiting for you to make the move." I say teasing him, then kissing his lip and the gorgeous little scar on his bottom lip.

"I wanted to make the move, but I wasnt sure, how slow we were going, I didn't want you to think I just brought you here for one thing." ahh thats why he was nervous he was worried that I would think he was trying to use me.

"I do want to get to know you, and take it slow, but Im still a girl with thoughts and feelings i still want to kiss and touch you."

"Well thats good then." he says flipping me on my back, on to the sofa in one swift motion, and then we end up in a really heavy makeout session, we are both breathing heavy and moaning deliciously into each others mouths, god he feels amazing. As i move position i can feel his hardness rubbing against me and I gasp, he feels massive and that worries me.

"sorry, youre just driving me wild, I didnt mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"its ok, sorry I didnt want to kill the mood, Im just a little nervous and I dont want to rush into anything."

"Thats fine, we can stop if you want?"

"No, please dont I only have less than an hour till I have to go home so please dont stop." I pull him back on top of me, and start kissing his neck, licking and nibbling at him and then trace back up to his mouth sucking on his lip and tongue, all the while grinding against each other, he is driving me wild, I dont want this to stop at all.

"Shit, Marissa, its nearly 9 we gotta go." We really did het carried away.

"Oh my god, my brother is going to kill me." I go into the bathroom and make sure i look sort of normal before we leave and all signs of our make out session are gone I cant be rolling in covered in hickeys.

We bikeride over to my house and then panic when we see my brothers car already back in the drive. Dutch drives straight passed my house and stops at the end of the street.

"what are we going to do? I cant ride up to your house." Dutch actually looks worried, shit he is scared of Jacob thats crazy.

"Its fine, ill get off here and pretend that I just went for a walk, thank you for a great night and lets arrange something for the weekend?"

"Yeah definitely I had a great time too, I hope you dont get in any trouble coz of me." He gives me a kiss and then drives off.

I walk up to the house practicting my story, when I walk in I hear Barbara shout my name from the kitchen so I go walking in there to see my brother looking proper pissed off.

"Ugh where the hell have you been?" Jacob asks

"I just went for a walk to clear my head, sorry It took longer than I thought it would i got turned around." I say shrugging my shoulders, I grab a glass of water and go to head upstairs, I see Barbara eyeing me curiously and she smiles at me when I turn around like she knows something, but she cant possibly can she?

I make my excuses and head to bed as I know if I stay any longer downstairs Im going to give myself away bigtime.


	8. Love Triangles and Crossed wires

Its Friday and I'm sitting in my room, doing the reading thats been set for English when I hear the phone ring. I know Jacob is down in the garage working out with poor Barbara having to watch him, not that she is complaining. So I run out in the hallway to answer hoping that it will be Dutch as I hadn't heard from him since Wednesday.

"Hello" I answer sounding hopeful.

"Hey, Marissa its Bobby, are you ok?"

"Yeah Bobby, I'm good thanks, hope you are ok, do you want Jacob I'll just go and get him for you."

"Actually, it's you that I want to speak" he says now sounding really nervous.

"Oh ok, what's up?" I ask curiously.

"Um I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me tonight?" His voices breaks off at the end jeez he really is nervous bless him and I kind of knew that this would be coming.

"Oh Bobby, I would love too, but I've got some much work to catch up on, I cant." I'm trying to let him down gently.

"If you are worried about your brother, he actually told me to call and ask you out tonight."

"Oh did he now??" I pause "yeah sorry Bobby, I'm flattered but I'm gonna have to take a rain check, I just can't tonight."

"Oh no that's ok, I know it's short notice, but maybe next week then?"

"Yeah I'll see and let you know. Have a good night and see you soon."

"Yeah you too, dont work too hard?" 

I feel bad but it just wouldn't be right to go on a date with Bobby and wouldn't be fair on Dutch to accept.

I head downstairs to ask my brother why he is so adamant that me and Bobby date when he apparently warned the other guys away from me namely Dutch.

I walk into the garage, where Barbara is doing her homework while my brother is bench pressing weights, poor girl.

"Hey guys, um Jacob did you tell Bobby to call me and ask me out tonight?"

He sits up on the bench and mops himself off with the towel that's next to him." Yeah I did, I thought it would do you good to go out on a friday night with a nice guy like a normal teenage girl. I'm guessing he called then?"

"Yeah he did, but I said no." I say shaking my head

"What why?" My brother looks shocked. "I thought you liked Bobby."

"He is a nice guy, but I've just got a lot on tonight and not really in the right mindset for a date."

"Oh sweetie, you should give him a chance I've known Bobby most of my life and he is such a good guy." Barbara says looking up from her work.

"Yeah Sis, he is a decent guy who would treat you right and he really likes you."

"I dont doubt it for a second but as I said I'm just not feeling it right now." I say sitting down on one of the stools in the garage.

"I seriously think you should reconsider? I mean you are going to be alone here on a friday night and I dont want you missing out on what could be a fun night with a great guy." Jacob says running his hands through his thick sweaty hair.

"On my own? Why where are you guys off to nice? I ask them.

"Actually we are all going out to a gig down town, like a triple date." Jacob laughs, while lighting up a cigarette.

"Triple date?" I feel cold as I sense where this is going.

"Yeah Barbara has set Dutch and Johnny up with 2 of her friends." I feel a stabbing in my heart, but I try to show no reaction on my face as I feel like I'm going to cry.

The doorbell rings and my brother tells Barbara to go get it as it will be Dutch and Johnny. I'm not ready for this as I'm hurting bad right now, God I'm so stupid.

Dutch, Johnny and Barbara walk into the garage, they say hi but I notice Dutch doesn't even look up at me, the coward and he looks so hot it's annoying.

"So you're all going on a triple date that will be nice." I say trying to sound light, but I feel that its laced with venom. I need Dutch to know that I know.

"You know what Barbara your right, Bobby is a decent guy and I would be lucky to go on a date with someone like him, I'm going to call him back and tell him I've changed my mind." Johnny looks at Dutch willing him to react but he still wont look up from the spot he is eye balling on the floor.

"That's my girl!" My brother says Barbara smiles at me. "You will have a great time, I trust and like Bobby he will treat you right." My brother winks at me.

I storm upstairs I'm so angry, but what did I expect really, guess this is what Dutch does and im so stupid for falling for his act.

I dial Bobby's number, Jacob has left everyone's number on a pad by the hallway phone. I pray Bobby answers the phone now.

"Hello Brown residence." Oh no it's his Mother.

"Hello Mrs Brown, my name is Marissa can I speak to Bobby please?" I ask politely.

"Yes I'll just go and get him for you." I say thank you and then there is about 2 minutes of silence as she goes to get Bobby and I feel so nervous am I doing the right thing?

"Hey Marissa, didnt expect you to be calling me back. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah I just wondered if that offer for tonight still stands?"

"Yeah of course, what brought on the change of heart?"

"I just realised, I'm young its friday night I should be out having fun, school work can wait."

"Brilliant I'm so pleased, ok well the film starts soon so I'll have to come and get you now, are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm pretty much ready to go, see you in a bit then." We say our goodbyes and then I rush to put on my black dress which has the bustier attached and my purple fringed jacket, I poof up my hair and put some lip gloss and mascara on.

I walk back into the garage where they are all still chatting, they fall silent when I walk back in, Dutch looks up giving me a look that I just cant read.

"Right Jacob, Bobby is on his way over as our film starts shortly so we will have to rush off."

"Wow you look so pretty, have a good night sweetie." Barbara says cuddling me.

"Yeah have a good night and I'll check on you when I'm back ok? I'm so glad you changed your mind Bobby is a cool dude."

Johnny is whispering to Dutch as we are talking and he is just shaking his head while staring at me.

My brother walks me out as I say I'll wait outside for Bobby and then he runs upstairs to get ready himself for their night out.

I'm waiting outside and decide to have a quick cigarette to calm my nerves, the door opens behind me and I turn to see Dutch standing there with a face like thunder.

"Bobby really? I thought you didnt think of him like that?"

"What's it got to do with you? How dare you anyway? are you not going on a date tonight?"

"Looks it's not what you think, your brother set it up and if I said no he would know something was up. I'm just going to see the band"

"Oh save it Dutch," I say finally turning to face him fully "it doesn't matter we never said we were exclusive and we only went on 2 dates anyway."

"Oh right, so that's it then? you dont want to see me again? Are you going to go with Bobby now?" He says almost mockingly.

"At least Bobby has the balls to stand up to my brother and tell him he likes me, he doesn't hide me like a dirty secret."

"Hey It was your idea to sneak around? You were the one that was ashamed, couldnt let Daddy and Jake know you were dating a bad boy."

"Oh you are so pathetic, that wasnt it and you know it."

"What was it then?" Before I can answer Bobby's car pulls on to the drive.

"Oh look perfect Bobby is here, your knight in shining armor. Enjoy your date."

"Yeah and you." I shout as he storms back into the house.

I put a smile on my face and try to hide the fact that I'm screaming inside and so upset. I'm determined to enjoy my date and give Bobby the chance he deserves. He is a great guy and would make me happy, Dutch has clearly done me a favour by showing his true colours so early on.

* * *

I get into Bobby's car, and he seems really pleased to see me.

"You look really Nice, I'm so glad you changed your mind." He looks over and smiles at me, he really has a cute sweet smile, he has on a dark blue leather jacket and dark Jean's, his hair is all cute and floppy. He really is the cute boy next door, the boy you take home to meet the parents.

"Thank you, yeah I'm glad too." And I mean it.

"Hey what was Dutch doing at yours?" He asks with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Barbara has set him and Johnny up on dates for tonight."

"Oh right" and I can see this pleases him.

We arrive at the cinema, he pays for my ticket but I insist that I buy the drinks and the popcorn.

We go into the screen and sit down, we have picked a Nightmare on elm street 2. I love horror films and Bobby wanted to see this film too. I think guys always pick scary movies for first dates as they love it when girls snuggle up to them during the jumpy bits.

Which I do take full advantage of I admit, i snuggle right into the crook of his arm and I feel safe leaning into him. He smells so good like Dutch but different. Dutch smells of leather and spice whereas Bobby smells all fresh like lemon and soap.

After the film has finished we head over to the ice cream parlour where I have blueberry pie and ice cream and Bobby has Apple pie with his.

We settle into easy conversations after discussing the film, we take it in turns in answering each others questions. Favourite movie, favourite colour, band, song etc. I find out more about him in those 30 mins over pie than I did about Dutch in 2 whole days. That says it all really.

He drops me back home, I see the house is in darkness, Dad is over at Melinda's and the triple date dicks arent back either. I hope Bobby doesn't expect to be invited in but I dont think he is that type of guy.

He walks me to the door, and i just don't know what to do or what Bobby will want from me. I still feel weird about being on this date and i cant get Dutch out of my head no matter how much I try to give Bobby a chance.

"I had a great time Bobby, thank you."

"No thank you, I'm so glad that you changed your mind, I'd really like to do it again sometime."

"Yeah me too" I lean in and kiss him on the cheek and then head inside not missing the look of pure disappointment on his cute little face. I would have loved to kiss him properly but this is already too complicated for my liking and my head is already screwed.

I've got some serious thinking to do.


	9. Time to Talk

I get myself a drink and then head upstairs to bed, I get changed into my night shirt, have a wash and go and lie down on my bed.

I just lie there in silence stressing over my date, and then thinking about Dutchs date. Ugh where are they now and what is he doing with some sexy college girl. It's just driving me mad and then I feel like shit as I've totally used Bobby tonight or at least that's what I feel I've done.

I cant sleep, I turn on my lamp so that I can read for a bit trying to settle my busy mind. I then hear them all arrive home, oh great that's just what I need to hear and see Dutch getting it on with that girl.

I hear a knock on my door, shall I pretend to be asleep or not? "Marissa its Barbara, are you awake?" She says softly through the door.

"Yeah come in." I reply.

She comes in and sits on the edge of my bed, "How did your date go?"

"It was ok, I had a nice time and I really do like Bobby....its just..um well." I dont know how to finish that sentence.

"Its just that he isnt Dutch." She says smiling at me.

"What? No....I dont know what you mean" I say stumbling over my words.

"Oh come on Marissa I'm not stupid, I see the way you look at each other, and how annoyed you were when you found out each other had a date. I'm guessing its him you've been sneaking around with"

She can tell by the look on my face that Its the truth. "I liked him and I thought that he liked me, but I was just fooling myself, he didnt give a shit about me I was just another girl on a list of many to him."

"Hey can I come in?" Johnny says from the hallway.

" Yeah sure" but now really im really conscious of the fact that I'm in just a night shirt and not much else.

"Can I just say Marissa, that's not it at all I've never seen Dutch so hung up over a girl before, you are all he ever speaks about." Johnny says

"Oh yeah he cares so much about me, that he hides me away, wont tell my brother about us and then still goes on dates with other girls." I say quite upset now.

"Didnt you tell her?" Johnny asks Barbara.

"Tell me what?" I look at each of them.

"Dutch didnt go on the date, that's how I finally put 2 and 2 together." Barbara shrugs at me.

"What? He didnt really why?" I can tell I sound quite happy about this.

She smiles at me and continues "Well after you left on your date with Bobby, he came storming back in and said that something came up and that he couldn't go on the date now and went home in a huff. That's how I knew that he liked you, I've never seen Dutch act that way before."

"As I said he really likes you, he was hurt that you used Bobby to get at him." Johnny pipes up.

"I didnt use Bobby." I see the look they both give me. "Ok, maybe a little which makes me feel like shit just so you know and Bobby really is a decent guy. Ugh I just dont know what to do? Why does my brother not want me and Dutch together?"

"I can answer that, they are too much alike and that's their problem and I think they have shared too many war stories about girls and I'm guessing your brother doesn't want that for you." Barbara says.

"Knock, Knock what the hell is going on here? party in my sisters room? Johnny you ass, you left me downstairs with your date who is literally the most boring girl in the world." Jacob says laughing.

We all giggle at Johnnys expense then Barbara has a brilliant idea. "Yeah let's have a party, your Dad is overnight at his girlfriend's so let's call the guys and get them over here, it will be fun."

"Yeah sounds like a plan to me! I'll go and call the guys then" my brother goes to walk out the room.

"No, no allow me to call them." Barbara says.

As my brother walks downstairs, Barbara explains her plan to me and Johnny.

"Right I'm going to call all the guys, you and Dutch need to talk and sort this out. I will have to invite Bobby though as he would be upset if he found out that we had a party and he wasnt invited. But I'll distract your brother with beer and my charms, and Johnny here can distract Bobby with beer and his charms." She says giggling. "I'm going to call Dutch and tell him that he needs to get his ass over here now, it will sound better coming from me."

She calls everyone and then heads back into my room.

"Right everyone is coming over, well everyone except Jimmy as he has your friend Jessie staying for a sleepover so he ain't going to bail on her." 

"Right well I'm not really in the party mood, so I'm gonna chill up here can you try and get Dutch to come and talk to me then."

"Yeah we will distract the guys and then send Dutch up later ok." Barbara says, then the two of them leave me alone with my crazy thoughts and panicking what I'm going to say to Dutch or Bobby when I see them again.

* * *

I must have drifted off as the next thing I know I'm being woken up by a soft knocking on my bedroom door.

"Marissa, its Dutch can I come in please?" I get up and quickly straighten my night shirt and check myself over in the mirror. As I open the door I see him walking away silently disappointed.

"Hey sorry I was sleeping, come in?" I whisper at him, I go back into the room and Dutch follows me in shutting the door behind him.

I sit down at the top of the bed cross legged, adjusting my night shirt so I'm modestly covered. Dutch lies down on his side across the bottom of the bed, propping himself up on his one hand. Seriously why does he always look like a Rock star it's so unfair.

"So Barbara said I should come and talk to you. So what do you want to talk about? How great your date was, seriously I dont need to hear it Bobby has been gushing about it for the last hour" He says in a sullen tone.

"Dutch I'm sorry, I was wrong to go on a date with Bobby, I was just so hurt and upset thinking that you were on a date, which is ridiculous as we never said that we were exclusively dating each other."

"No I get it, I was super pissed thinking of you and Bobby on a date, I'm guessing we should have a conversation then?"

"What about?" I ask naively 

"Um...Us? What are we doing? Are we going to be exclusive? I mean do you like Bobby?" He now sits up and scoots up the bed till he is facing me while on his knees.

"No I dont like Bobby like that, he is lovely but he just isnt you" I say realising how close he is to me right now. "I would like to be your girlfriend but is that even possible, I heard you've never had a girlfriend?"

"No I've never had a serious girlfriend that's true, but I really like you and want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too, what are we going to tell people though as I dont want to hurt anyone and I know my brother is going to have to get used to the idea of us being together." I pause and then feel I need to add on "Also I just want you to say that I'm not ashamed of you, not at all."

"I know I just said that as I was hurt and angry, i know that Bobby is the type of guy you take home to meet the parents and I'm well aware that I'm definitely not" he smiles at me sadly " and as for people finding out in all fairness the only people who dont know about us is your brother, Bobby, and Tommy but Tommy dont know shit anyway." We both laugh at this. "So will you be my girlfriend then?"

"Yes of course I will." I lean in to kiss his lips. I pull back and say "I also want you to know that nothing happened between me and Bobby tonight."

"I know, Tommy was teasing him about it for ages, but I was pleased as that's when I knew you were still my girl." He leans back in, kissing me and holding my head with his strong hands. I shuffle down the bed pulling him on top of me, we start kissing passionately.

"Wait Dutch, where is everyone?"

"Your brother and Barbara are in his room and wont be coming out for awhile if Barb gets her way, and Bobby is passed out on one of the sofas downstairs." 

"Ok, well lock my door anyway, dont want any nasty surprises." I say with a cheeky smile.

He locks the door and then as he turns around I stand up to meet him at the end of the bed, I stand on my tiptoes to kiss him, he is kissing me deeper and deeper, and I feel his hands everywhere lifting up the back of my night shirt his hands feel amazing on my bare back.

I pull his tshirt out of his Jean's and he then follows my lead and removes it for me, my God he looks amazing without his shirt on. His skin is so golden and toned I can feel his muscles under his skin, this guy just drives me wild.

I start to unbuttoned his Jean's and he pulls back to stop me. "What's wrong?" I say a bit pissed off now.

"You dont have to do this, you dont need to prove anything to me."

"I know and I know I said I wanted to take it slow but I just want to feel you and be close to you. Is that ok?"

"Hell yeah" he starts kissing me again, and I remove my night shirt so now we are both standing there in our underwear. "Oh my god you are so beautiful" he says as he can see that I feel a bit self conscious as I move my hands to cover my bare breasts.

I lie down on the bed and pull him towards me to feel the warmth of his body against my naked breasts, I start kissing his neck and nibble down to his shoulder. He pulls my leg up over his, and starts rubbing my thigh and my ass.

I rub my hands down, his chest and abs and feel his huge bulge in his boxers and he gasps as I slip my hands under the band of his shorts and take hold of his thick cock. Shit he feels so big and thick, I've never felt one so huge. I start working him with my hand making him moan into my mouth.

"Oh my god Marissa, that feels amazing" he then returns the favour by slipping his hands into my panties he runs along the outside of my folds with his thick fingers. He then starts to rub my clit making me moan but when he puts a finger inside me I call out out his name loudly.

He laughs at that "You like that then?" I answer him back by kissing him harder. We stay there entwined working each other in a nice rhythm.

He removes his hand and rolls on top of me not breaking our mouth contact. I'm so breathless now and so is he. I can feel his hardness pressing against my core literally only 2 pieces of cloth between us.

"Wait Dutch stop" I say all of a sudden feeling weird.

"I'm sorry, you drive me crazy, if you want to stop we can." He says, looking absolutely delicious hovering over me, all sweaty, naked and disheveled.

"I dont want to stop not really, but I dont feel right having sex with my brother next door and with a house full of people."

"I get it I dont want your first time to be uncomfortable or weird for you." He says kissing me. "I want everything to be perfect"

I force him to lie on his back and say "Dutch I'm not a virgin?" I say laughing "I just didnt want my first time with YOU to be weird and I'm scared we are going to be busted at anytime. So I better do this next bit fast." I say smiling at him.

I kiss his neck and then trail kisses down his chest, until I get to the waistband of his boxers. I pull them down and release his dick getting my first proper look at him, he really is beautiful all over. I can see him watching me intensely as I put him in my mouth and start sucking and licking at him.

I'm working away at him, making sloppy sounds as I lap at him and he is making some gorgeous moaning noises telling me that I'm doing something right which is driving me crazy. He moves my hair to get a better look of what im doing. "Marissa, your mouth feels amazing, I'm gonna cum if you carry on."

I move him out of my mouth "Thats fine I want to make you cum, I want to taste you." I then carry on working him till I can feel him arching underneath me and his back arches. He calls out my name as he cums into my mouth and all I can taste is his hot salty liquid.

"Fucking hell that was amazing, you are amazing" he says.

I quickly run to the toilet and swill my mouth and brush my teeth. I then lie down next to him and snuggle in tight to his arms.

"Let me do something for you?" He asks.

"No it's ok, I dont really like......um that, it's fine I just want to hold and kiss you till we have to part."

"Really? Ok that's fine I dont want to make you feel uncomfortable, so your not a virgin ay? I'm shocked I thought you were little miss innocent." He says smirking at me.

"Hey I am innocent" I say slapping him gently. " I've literally only been with one guy back in New York and it was a total disaster. I felt forced into it by him and then the next day when I broke it off he spread a rumour around school that I was the worst lay he ever had. Kind of put me off dating since then, especially as it resulted in my brother getting suspended for beating the shit out of that dickhead."

"Wow, what an asshole and I cant blame Jacob for going crazy at him I would have beaten him up too." 

"That's the only reason I want to go slow and work up to things I dont want to be a disappointment to you, I want to please you"

"Ah Marissa you could never disappoint me, you are amazing." He says kissing me and making me believe him but I have been fooled before.

We must have fallen asleep as when I stir we are still tangled together in just our underwear and I can see light coming through the windows. Wow he is so gorgeous when he sleeps. I check my clock and its 7am shit people will start getting up soon they cant find him in here.

I gently shake him till he wakes, "Morning handsome, sorry to wake you, and not to be rude but you've got to get dressed and leave my room."

"Shit, yeah your right" he grabs his clothes as I put on my night shirt. I open my door and check the coast is clear, then he kisses me and makes his way across the hall to the spare bedroom. We blow kisses to each other from the opposite doorways, I then head back to bed for a bit as I'm shattered but hate how cold and empty it now feels without him in it.


	10. Time to put on a show

I finally wake up properly, get dressed into my black cotton shorts, tube socks and a faded AC/DC shirt. I pull my hair into a scrunchie and go downstairs in the search of food and drink, not knowing how I'm going to act in front of everyone.

I walk into the den area to find Bobby, Tommy and Johnny sitting on the sofas watching some action movie.

"Morning guys" I say walking into the room.

They all turn to say hi but I feel such a pang of guilt as I see how happy Bobby is to see me. I go to the kitchen asking them if they want anything and then come back in with a tray of juice and coffees.

Bobby makes space for me on the sofa and it would be weird if I didnt sit by him, wouldnt it? Bobby tells me how Ill he feels thanks to Johnny plying him with drink all night and Johnny gives me a sly wink as he says this all part of his and Barbara's plan I guess.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask curiously.

"Your brother is still asleep, Barb came down to grab drinks about an hour ago and then went back up. Dutch is in the spare room passed out we assume as he said hours ago he was going upstairs to lie down. And your brother was right my date really was boring so I sent her home. Dutch had the right idea by bailing on us." Johnny says laughing and smirking at me.

Dutch comes down the stairs about half an hour after me shirtless and sexy, his hair all messy and his face looks sleepy. He really is a babe. He shouts morning to us all and then heads out for a cigarette. I leave it a minute and then follow him out hoping I dont look as obvious as I feel, but as Johnny smiles at me I guess I'm not so discreet after all.

I go outside and see Dutch sitting by the pool house. 

"Morning my beautiful girlfriend" he says whispering to me which makes me giddy.

"Morning my handsome boyfriend. I wish I could lean across and kiss you, but I dont know who's watching"

"You mean you dont know if Bobby is watching? You two looked all cosy on the sofa."

"Oh stop it, you cant be jealous of Bobby after what just happened between us up stairs I'm all yours."

"Damn right you are. Come with me?" He pulls me up and leads me into the pool house, I look towards the main house to ensure no one sees us going in.

When inside he kisses me passionately, I'll never get used to just how amazing he feels holding and kissing me. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

"I was going to take you out on sunday, but the weather is going to be shit so how about you spend the day at mine?" He asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah the weather's shit likely story you just want me all to yourself so that you can have your wicked way with me." I say smirking.

"Guilty as charged, so what do you say?"

"Of course I will, I cant wait." I give him a kiss "we have to go back out there now as people will wonder where we are."

We walk back into the house and sit down amongst the others to watch the film, Bobby eyes us suspiciously and huffs as I sit down on the floor beanbags with Dutch.

It takes all my strength not to reach out to him and snuggle in to his big arms or hold his hand, I know that he is struggling too as he keeps stealing glances my way, especially at my legs which are stretched out in front of me. 

"I'm going to go make some breakfast, does anyone want anything?" I stand up and ask the guys.

They give me some basic orders as as I go to walk towards the kitchen, Bobby stands up and offers to help me causing Dutch to roll his eyes at me.

Bobby helps me whip up some eggs, bacon, sausage and home fries for us all. I set out the big serving dishes on to the table so the guys can all just help themselves when the food is ready.

As we are cooking I sense that Bobby is trying to flirt with me, and finds any excuse to be close to me or try to touch me. 

He is such a cutie and I feel so guilty about everything but I have a boyfriend now, a boyfriend who is in the other room and I have to be careful how I act around Bobby from now on.

As I start to dish up the food into the containers Bobby turns to me and says "Marissa, can I ask you something? Is something going on between you and Dutch?"

I dont know how to answer I dont want to lie, I want to shout it from the roof top that he is mine and I am his. But I see the hurt in Bobby's eyes already and it would be like kicking a wounded puppy. 

"No we are just friends!" I say lying and feeling like shit for doing so. 

"Friends" Bobby scoffs "Dutch doesn't have female friends" he says shaking his head.

"Well he does now" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Well I'm glad then, as I dont want to be getting in the middle of anything. Look I had a great night last night, and I know you did too so was wondering if you like to go out again maybe for dinner this time."

Oh no, ok I'm guessing it's time to be sort of truthful. "Look Bobby, I really like you, but if I'm totally honest I'm just not in the right mindset for dating at the moment."

He looks devastated "oh ok, that's fine well maybe when you are feeling like dating I can be your first choice, as I do feel like there is something between us."

I just smile back as I feel I am literally digging myself a hole. He leans in to kiss me and I offer him a cheek again I mean seriously how could I kiss him on the lips when I've just had his friends dick in my mouth....gross. He smiles at me sadly but luckily then the guys all walk in awoken by the smell of food and start helping themselves.

Me and Dutch spend the rest of the morning dancing around each other, fighting the urge not to touch and kiss each other I just cant wait for it all to come out in the open now.

* * *

My Dad gets back while me, Barbara and Jacob are still cleaning up after all the guys left.

"Hmmm have I come back too early" my dad says walking in the kitchen.

"A couple of my friends just came back after the gig dad it wasnt a party, the only mess made was by Susie Homemaker over there who feels the need to feed everyone." Jacob's mocks pointing at me.

"No its fine, I'm glad you two have friends and as long as nothing gets broken or trashed I'm happy with it." Hmmm my dad is being to nice and understanding something is clearly up, he is even being nice to Barbara and making an effort to get to know her.

I then head upstairs to finish off my homework that I didnt do yesterday and then Barbara comes to say goodbye to me before she leaves.

"Soooo, tell me all the gossip did you and Dutch make up?" She whispers as she sits on my bed.

"Yeah you could say that." I say smiling "Can you keep a secret?" I ask her leaning in.

"Yeah I wont tell, I'm guessing you mean a secret from Jake?"

"Yeah I dont like having to ask you to lie to your boyfriend but hopefully it will all come out soon In the right way. Anyway after we spoke about everything he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes of course."

"OH MY GOD! Really this is huge, Dutch has never ever had a girlfriend he must really like you. I'm so pleased for you both." She says cuddling me. "I think this will help Jake accept you guys as it will prove you arent just fooling around. But I've gotta take the serious approach now, be careful and dont let him force you into anything ok? I might have to threaten him too." She says while making a punching motion with her fist which makes me laugh.

"No I wont and I'm happy with the way things are going, he is just too sexy I'm finding it hard to be around everyone and not just grab him." I say putting my head in my hands.

"Yeah I get that, and I dont want to make things awkward between us, but I feel like I'm a big sister to you, if you did want to...you know take things further with him I can come with you to get things to make it safe for you."

"Thanks Barb and i do feel like your a sister to me and I love that, but I'm already on the pill, my mom made me go on it, she was alot more liberal and open than my dad and brother are she just wanted me to be safe and not get into trouble with boys as she saw the type I was hanging around with back in New York."

"Hmm yeah your brother told me about your ex and thats why he is so protective over you, so it made sense why he is worried about Dutch getting close to you as I suppose he doesn't see Bobby as a threat at all that's why he wanted you to pick Bobby. But I'll help him accept you two as a couple as I think you're really cute and sweet together. When are you seeing him again?"

"Tomorrow actually I'm going to his for the day while Jacob is at work." I say shaking my head.

My brother interrupts us by shouting her. "Right I better go, but I want all the gossip when i see you on Monday, but seriously call me anytime you need to vent or just want a girly chat." I thank her and give her a cuddle. I really do love her she is so genuine and not false nice just to get closer to my brother.

* * *

That night we found out why my dad was being so nice and understanding he invited Melinda and Henry over for dinner.

"Right now I've got you all together me and Melinda have something to tell you all." He looks nervous as does Melinda. Me and Jacob look at each other I can guess what's coming next.

"Last night I asked Melinda to marry me and she said yes." He looks so happy that I feel I had to plaster a grin on my face and pretty sure that I look more manic than happy for them.

Henry cheers and runs round to hug the two of them, he clearly loves his mom and likes my dad too. Me and Jacob finally get up to give them both a cuddle and I'm trying not to make eye contact with him as it will give the game away that im not best pleased well to be honest I just feel numb, it all feels so rushed and too soon.

She hugs me and says "is this ok, I dont want you to think that I'm replacing your mom at all."

"No Melinda I get it, and I am happy for you both I really am." I start to cry but I'm unsure if they are happy or sad tears.

Then a weird thought pops into my head that I just would really like to talk to Bobby right now as he would be he only one who would understand how I'm feeling. But I cant call him now can I? It would just be too weird.


	11. Alone at Last

After the bombshell from yesterday I tried to talk to Jacob, but he went out right after dinner and then this morning he was up and out at work before I had even got out of my bed. He was avoiding us all I knew it, clearly hurting over this more than he wanted to let on.

I also fought the urge to call Bobby, I even half dialled his number last night but I knew it wouldnt be right I cant use him as a shoulder to cry on and as a confidant and then just have Dutch as my sexual plaything. If he is going to be my boyfriend he should be the whole package.

Melinda and Henry stayed over last night, I had to set the little boy up in one of the guest bedrooms which I assume will be his bedroom eventually. He seems to open up to me and I want him to be comfortable and settled here even if I still feel funny about it, its not his fault.

I go downstairs to find the 3 of them sitting around the table having breakfast like a picture perfect family and my heart hurts seeing them like that. Where do me and Jacob fit in this picture now? and I'm guessing this is why Jacob was up and out early to avoid scenes like this.

I grab some coffee and toast not feeling much like eating now, plus I feel really worked up over the day me and Dutch have planned. I know what is going to happen today and my stomach is just doing crazy flip flops when I think about it.

My dad notices that I'm not really speaking and I'm just picking at my toast.

"Honey are you ok?" Oh no he thinks I'm being funny about him and Melinda which is like only half of my issue.

"Um yeah" I've got to give him something "Um ive got a date today, and I just really like him so feel a bit nervous." I look up trying to gauge a reaction from the two of them.

"A date? I didnt know that you were dating?" My dad says, Melinda puts a hand on top of his to stop him talking.

"That's wonderful, Marissa, is he a boy from school?" I can see she is trying to get on my side.

"No, I've just been introduced to him through a mutual friend, he will be here soon so I'm going to get ready?"

"Hmmmm. Well I want to meet him young lady? See if he is good enough for you?"

"Oh daddy, you know no one will ever be good enough for me" I say smiling at him sweetly. "But seriously you cant meet him yet, it's too early but if I see more of him then of course I'll want him to meet you guys, even Jacob doesn't know about him yet."

"That's understandable honey, and you dont want to embarrass her on her first date, you and Jacob will scare the poor boy off. Where is he taking you nice today?" Melinda adds.

"I think he said something about golf n stuff I think that's the go to date place for people around here." I say lying. "Right I better go get ready as he is picking me up at 10."

"That will be nice, well make sure you are back for dinner as Melinda is cooking for us tonight."

Little does he know I will definitely be back by then as we have to beat Jacob home from work.

I head upstairs to get ready I take a shower and then try and tame my curly mane. I put on matching black lacy underwear, no mis-matching any old bits will do today. I then put on a black slip dress with fringed edges, my cowboy boots and grab my purple fringed wrap to go with it. I put on my chains, crosses and bangles, just a slick of mascara and lip gloss and I'm done.

I head downstairs to say goodbye and wait for Dutch,.

"Oh My Marissa, you look beautiful, you look like you should be in Fleetwood Mac." Melinda says.

"Oh that's it Melinda, you've definitely won her over now as thats who Marissa believes she is anyway." My dad says joking pulling me in for a shoulder cuddle. "You do look lovely dear, I hope this boy knows how lucky he is to get a date with my daughter."

I hear the car pull up to the drive. "Right he is here, I better go. I told him not to come up to the house, please dont come outside and embarrass me." I plead with them. "Dad get away from the window!" I shout at him.

"I'm just checking out his car sorry." He says backing away from the window.

I walk outside, Dutch gets out of the car and comes around to open the door for me. "Hey beautiful you look amazing." He says kissing me on the cheek.

He looks mouthwatering himself, dressed in tight blue Jean's, a black tshirt that's so tight it should be illegal as I can see all his muscles and shape of his body through it. He is so sexy it hurts my eyes to look at him.

As he gets back in the car I see my dad and Melinda in the window waving at us, I'm going to kill him later they are so embarrassing especially as Dutch waves back at them.

"Is that your dad and his girlfriend?"

"Yeah I'm sorry they are are so embarrassing, and it's actually his fiance now they told us so last night."

"Wow, ok and how do you feel about that?" He asks looking over to search my face.

"I'm surprisingly ok with it, I like her and she does seem to make my dad really happy and her son Henry is a cutie. I think its Jacob that's struggling with it, in case you haven't noticed he doesn't like change much." I smile and look over to him. Maybe Dutch isnt so hard to talk to after all.

* * *

We arrive at his apartment, he walks in chuck's his keys on to the side, flips down on to the sofa and Pat's the empty space next to him, giving me a devilish grin.

I cant resist him so I bounce over, sit down next to him and plant a kiss firmly on his lips. This then quickly turns into a full on passionate make out session. I climb up on his lap, straddling him, kissing his neck and then i pull at his shirt, hoping he follows my cue I need to see his naked chest again, to kiss his muscles.

He lifts his arms up as I remove his shirt and throw it across the room, I look down at his abs rippling, and it's almost enough to send me over the edge.

I start kissing his neck, peppering kisses down his shoulder, then down his chest, flicking his nipples with my tongue as I work my way down his chest. He moans, leans back in the chair relaxing at my touch.

I unbuckle his belt, pop open his Jean's and he helps me remove them and his boots. Now he is just wearing his boxers and that gorgeous st Christopher is lying on his tanned chest.

I palm him through the boxers, feeling him harden in my hand, I then mouth him through the thin cotton, he mumbles something which I cant hear, but it sounds like my name and an obscenity. So I pull the boxers down springing him free. I will never get used to the huge, thick sight of him. My hands can barely fit around his girth, I start to pump my hands slowly then pop him in my mouth. I'm sucking and licking around the tip and can taste the salty precum.

"Marissa, come with me." He says standing up, adjusting himself, taking me by the hand and leading me into bedroom.

His bedroom looks exactly like I thought it would, typical guys room, a big bed covered in black duvet covers. Wooden furniture to show off his karate trophies and there is movie posters on his wall of Rocky and Enter the Dragon.

We starts kissing again and then he turns me around, moves my hair off my shoulder so he can kiss my neck and shoulder and then unzips my dress and pulls it down. He turns me back to face him and tells me how beautiful I am.

I go to lie down and he pulls me by my ankles to the edge of the bed. He kisses me across my stomach making me shiver deliciously but as he moves down I panic and sit down.

"Dutch no, I dont really like that, it's ok. Just come up here to me." I say signalling him to come to me.

"I would never want you to be uncomfortable, but I would like to do that to you, I want to make you feel good."

"I dont want to put you off me, or ruin the mood. I'm ugly....down there"

"Who the fuck told you that.?" He says genuinely looking confused.

"My ex also told everyone at school that my pussy was gross looking and smelt bad." I say covering my face I cant believe I'm telling him this he is never going to want to have sex with me now.

"Wow your ex was a proper dick, you are a goddess and he knew it he just didn't want anyone else getting near you, he knew what he was losing. Look you can tell me to stop at anytime if you want me too but I want you to know how amazing you are and how beautiful you are." He starts kissing my my inner thigh then working up my centre, he kisses me through my the thin material of my panties I relax at his touch as he seems to know what he is doing.

He pulls down my panties and removes them, I still feel incredibly self conscious "You are beautiful, and I'm not just saying that, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." I still dont know whether I believe him all not but all that is pushed out of my head when he licks at my core and pushes my legs farther apart to give himself better access. Wow he really does know what he is doing with his tongue and fingers. It doesn't take long for me to be brought to a blinding orgasm, screaming his name into the pillow I have covering my face.

I'm still trembling and feeling the aftershocks when I look up to see him smirking, the bastard knows how good he is. He climbs up over me, hovering on his arms as he kisses me deeply so I can taste myself. 

"Do you believe me now, you are beautiful, you taste like raspberries and cream and you smell like berries you are amazing." He says as he keeps kissing me.

I reach between us and work on his hard length "Dutch please fuck me I really need you to now."

I help guide him in to me reassuring him that I'm on the pill and safe and clean and trusting that he is too.

He lines himself up at my entrance and feels like a perfect fit as he slowly fills me up, even though it takes awhile to adjust to his size.

When he is fully in, he starts pumping himself in and out of me, he pulls my legs up around his waist so he gets better access to me. The sight of him above me, looking like a total rockstar is enough to bring me to a second orgasm quickly. 

He asks me to ride him, so he can look at me properly. I then straddle him when he lays on his back. I can feel every inch of him enter me as I slide down on him. I then put my hands on his chest for support as I start to ride him.

He must be close as I can feel his breathing change, and his movements become erratic he reaches down and plays with my clit, bringing me to yet another earth shattering orgasm as he releases himself into me. 

I finally move off him and run to clean myself up in his bathroom bringing a cloth in for him too. Then I lay back on the bed still tingling all over. I know I've only had one partner to compare him too but I can tell now I'll never have sex like that with anyone else.

We spend the rest of our day lying in bed talking over things, gettng to know each other, just cuddling and touching, neither of us wanting to get dressed until the very last minute. 

"I dont want to leave you?" I say sadly.

"I know It's not fair. We do need this to come out in the open soon so I can be with you all the time." He says kissing me on my head.

I start to get dressed "oh no please dont get dressed yet? Surely we still have time?" Dutch says checking his clock.

"We really haven't we have to beat Jacob home and Melinda is cooking dinner for us tonight, I cant wait till you can come home with me and stay, we do need to figure out a way to tell my brother and Bobby."

We get dressed and then head back to mine, I dont want to leave him, but we arrange to meet up in the week I then wave him off sadly, feeling a little hollow especially after the amazing day we just had.

Please god dont let anything burst my little bubble yet. Even though I knew it couldnt last the truth would have to come out eventually.


	12. Busted.

Its Christmas in a couple of weeks and my brother is arranging another one of his crazy parties. We kind of know that it will be the last one as my dad has already said that Melinda and Henry are moving in to ours in January ahead of their spring wedding.

My Dad and Melinda have booked to go to New York to do some christmas shopping so my brother is seizing his opportunity and Barbara is helping him plan the craziness.

I really wish that me and Dutch were out as an official couple but my brother and Bobby are still clueless. But we have to come out soon as I want him to meet my dad, Dutch is already arranging for me to have dinner at his parents home and I feel like shit like I'm still hiding him away. Also Johnny is throwing a huge New Year party at his and we want to be able to go as a couple.

It's a nightmare we meet up around Jacob's work schedule or we have to enlist Jessie and Jimmy to lie for us saying in at hers studying it's not good and I hate lying as I've got nothing to be ashamed of but Jacob has made it very clear that Dutch is not to be trusted and certainly isnt boyfriend material. Shows how much he knows as he has been a perfect boyfriend to me so far. 

* * *

I'm getting ready for the party in my bedroom while My brother, Barbara, Johnny, Tommy and Bobby are setting the house up for later, Dutch is at work and Jimmy and Jessie are on their way over. we are going full on chistmas party mode tonight and ive brought a santa dress and hat for the party and I cant wait for Dutch to see me in it.

Im doing the final touches to my costume, big black boots and bright red lipstick when Barbara walks in she is wearing a sparkly black party dress and looks so stunning with corkscrew curls in her usually straight hair and I have to wonder if my brother knows just how lucky he is.

"Hey Sexy Santa, you look amazing." she says standing by me in the mirror and fluffing up my hair.

"Thank you, you look great too, ugh Barb im so nervous though and me and Dutch have said we are going to tell people tonight that we are a couple."

She looks at me wide eyed "Really, tonight? well thanks for giving me a heads up then ill have to get him stoned so he is a good mood" she says laughing.

"Who's getting stoned?" Jessie says as she walks into my room, she is dressed as a fairy which just suits her to a tee.

"Jacob will have to be. As Dutch and Marissa are going to tell everyone that they are a couple tonight." Barbara says.

"Oh thank the lord for that, Me and Jimmy wont have to cover for you guys anymore, can i borrow this?" she says grabbing a frosted pink lipstick from my dresser and applies it before i can answer. "I am relived but just test the water before you guys come out and do it at the right time plus you know us lot will support you. I just wonder how Bobby is going to take it as Jimmy says that he still talks about you all the time and is hoping to take you out again at some point." she says shaking her head at us.

"i know we have been so concerned about how Jacob will act and react we havent thought about Bobby which i know is totally shit, but Ive told Dutch that he needs to take him aside and talk to him as he is his friend and I dont want to be the cause of a rift in their friendship"

"Anyway girls shall we go down, get a drink and start the party." Barbara says. The three of us then head downstairs, needing help over the stairs barricade the guys have made so that no one will head up to the bedrooms during the party.

The house already looks amazing i pray that noone messes up the huge tree in the hallway as my dad paid a fortune for someone to come and decorate our hallway with Nutcrackers, holly and misletoe. The kegs have arrived so as we walk into the kitchen Bobby greets me with a beer, which i thank him for. Everyone looks great in their party best and they all seem to be in high spirits.

I down a few beers and then head outside with the guys who are rolling a few joints to smoke. I sit down with Tommy, Bobby and Johnny as they light up two joints and start passing them around us, i feel my head going woozy which i love, I love that feeling as it first hits you. I notice that Bobby keeps trying to get closer to me, but when Johnny gives Tommy a blow back he seizes his opportunity.

"Come here." he says facing me and then puts the joint in his mouth, I know what he wants but I cant help but feel a little nervous, oh well Dutch isnt here yet and its totally innocent right? i mean there is 2 guys doing it right by us, so I lean in to take a blowback off Bobby, ive never been this close to his face before and now im here it does feel kind of intimate, i feel someone sit down on the sofa by the side of me and when i pull away from Bobby and lean back in my seat exhaling the smoke i see its Dutch and he doesnt look happy at all.

"You guys having fun there? starting the party with a bang?" he says smiling at us, but the smile doesnt reach his eyes he is angry and i know it.

"Yeah man, you have alot of catching up to do." Bobby says handing him the joint, he takes it and we all sit there in an awkward silence, i cant take it so i make my excuses and head back inside to find the girls i cant stand the tension, plus if Dutch is angry at me he is totally going to kill my buzz.

Im dancing on the makeshift dancefloor that is our den area, as thats where the speakers have been set up with Jessie, when Dutch comes up behind me and puts his hands around my waist, i turn around to face him. "Hey, arent you worried that we will be seen?" i say whispering into his ear.

"who by? your brother or your smoking buddy?"

"oh stop it, you know that was totally innocent, you look hot tonight by the way." i say taking a quick scan of the room before kissing him on the lips briefly.

"You look gorgeous too, im liking this dress, you are definitely keeping this on later." he says smirking then returning the kiss.

"Ugh i dont need to hear this" Jessie says "Cant you two just tell people now, its silly you have to hide you should be able to just dance and kiss in public like every other couple here."

"yeah we will later." i say as she shrugs and leaves us to it.

We dance for abit in the middle of all the people hoping we are hidden, and I hope we are as i can feel his hand going up my dress, i press against him and kiss his neck, he smells amazing and i cant take it anymore, I break away and tell him to follow me upstairs and make sure he isnt seen.

* * *

I go into my bedroom and then head into my ensuite to make sure i still look ok in the big mirror, when he comes into the room he wastes no time in kissing me, his kisses are hungry spurned on by beer and maybe a bit of jealously.

He wants me bad i can tell as he is being rough, he is sucking on my neck and then pulls down the front of my dress and captures my nipple in his mouth, nothing gentle in his approach at all. He reaches up under my dress and pulls my panties down and i kick them off to the side, I help unbuckle his belt as he lifts me up on to the side of my bathroom sink. He pulls his jeans down just enough, and then he licks up my centre to see if im wet enough and ready for him, he pulls my legs around his waist as he plunges into me in one quick movement, making me squeal out as he fills me up and stretches me.

He feels amazing as he gets into a rythym of going in and out of me his head is buried in my neck and he is making the most amazing sounds. I know we arent being quiet but im hoping the thumping noise below will drown out our moans. Im nibbling and biting at everything i can reach, his ear, his neck, his shoulder and im digging my nails into his ass i need to mark him as mine. He is close as I can feel his movements becoming sloppy.

"Cum for me baby, scream for me." he says as he reaches down and starts circling my clit with his thumb, i do as he asks and cum hard, then he follows suit and shouts profanties as he cums into me, he collapses against my chest, lying there as i kiss the top of his head. Thats when i look up and see Bobby standing in my bathroom doorway watching us, his face a mixture of upset, anger and betrayal.

"Shit Bobby" I say and push Dutch up realising that i have my breasts hanging out and Dutch is still inside me as i feel hot liquid dribbling down my thigh.

"What the fuck Bobby?" Dutch says, as I adjust my dress to try and regain some modesty which i know in this position is futile. Bobby shakes him head and walks out of my bathroom.

"Dutch, stop him, go and talk to him." i go into panic mode, he pulls out of me, quickly dabs himself and tries to tuck himself away as he runs out after his friend. The whole thing would look ridiculous if i wasnt so worried about what was going to happen now.

I jump off the side and try to clean myself up, which is gross right now i then put my panties back, check myself over in the mirror, i look a mess its obvious what we were doing in here.

I walk out of my bedroom where they are now arguing on the hallway at the top of the stairs. 

"You knew I liked her and you just couldnt help yourself its all a game to you isnt it Dutch?" Bobby says looking genuinly hurt.

"Bobby Im sorry, but its not what you think, I really like her too." Dutch says turning to look at me.

"Bobby im so sorry too, I didnt want you to find out about us like this." i say feeling like shit.

"its not you Marissa, and what do you mean are you telling me that this isnt the first time that you guys, you know." we are then interupted by my brother and Barbara running up the stairs giggling obviously on the way to his bedroom for their own fun, they then see the scene that they have stumbled upon all our strained faces, mine and Dutchs bedraggled appearance and its then i notice that Dutch has red lipstick all over his neck, chest and face.

"woah whats going on here?" Jacob says looking between us all.

"I just walked in on Dutch and Marissa." I cringe as Bobby says this.

"Dutch and Marissa doing what?" Jacob says then he looks at our guilty faces and pieces the puzzle together himself. "You bastard." he says going for Dutch I throw myself in between the two of them as does Barbara.

"I told you to stay away from her and then you have the nerve to fuck my sister under my roof."

"Guys it's not what you think we arent just messing around, I care about her." Dutch defends himself and pulls me to him.

"Get your fucking hands off her, you are fucking dead." Barbara grabs him hard to stop him in his tracks.

"Jake stop, you need to calm down and listen to them. They are together and really like each other." Barbara says trying to get Jacob to look at her and snap out of his tantrum. 

"What? You knew about this? How long?" When Barb doesn't answer him he gets angry at her "how long Barbara "

"Since they started dating in November." She looks at me not knowing if she is doing or saying the eight thing.

"Unfucking believable so everyone knew but me and Bobby I'm guessing."

"Look Jacob dont be mad at them I told everyone to lie and to help us sneak around. We are serious about each other and we were going to tell everyone tonight anyway I just didnt want it to come out like this." I say

"Oh yeah that's why Dutch made a big show of following you up here, that's why I followed him I thought he was hassling you and if you wanted to be discreet why didnt he lock either door, he wanted me to see you two to hurt me so I would know that he won that he got you." Bobby is looking at him with pure hatred a look I've never seen on his face before.

"You dont know him like we do Marissa, this is all a game to him, he only went after you when I told him I liked you and Jake told him you were off limits. I bet he will dump you so fast now that its all in the open the excitement is gone for him." Bobby continues.

"Fuck you Bobby that's bullshit you dont know shit about me, her or our relationship." Dutch says now squaring up to his friend.

"Relationship what a joke, I'm not listening to anymore of this shit, good luck Marissa you are going to need it." Bobby storms off downstairs now.

I start to cry now I didnt want to cause this must trouble or upset. Dutch pulls me to him as a sob into his shoulder.

"I think it's best if you leave now Dutch, before I lose it completely and throw you down those fucking stairs." My brother says spitting venom at him.

As Dutch goes to walk off I pull on his arm "No dont go, dammit Jacob this is my house too, you cant just chuck my boyfriend out."

"Boyfriend what a joke, dont you see that he is just like your ex he will use and abuse you and I'll be left to clean up the mess AGAIN and then we will have to move AGAIN just coz you have shitty taste in boys." 

"Hey that's not fair! And they arent the same at all. We are happy, he makes me happy and we care about each other and now you know about us you will just have to deal with it."

"Yeah he cares so much about you, that you are his dirty little secret and you had to drag my girlfriend into your lies as well. You wanna be with him fine, but I wont accept it and Bobby's right he will ditch you now the thrill has gone."

"I kept it a secret as she asked me too I'm not ashamed of her, I'm proud to say shes my girlfriend, I'm sorry Jake that it came out like this but you mean so much to her, she didnt want to hurt or upset you. I hope you change your mind as she needs you and I dont want to lose you as a friend either." He says smiling at me and I cuddle him.

"Jake come on Dutch is your friend and I've seen these two together they are a great couple and make each other happy. Marissa needs you." Barb says trying to diffuse the situation.

"Right ok you can stay, but you tell Dad as soon as you can about your boyfriend and see what he thinks of you two and talk to Bobby you both owe him that." I cuddle and thank my brother and Barbara. I wipe my tears and then hug and kiss Dutch on the lips.

"And that, keep that shit to a minimum in front of me I dont want to hear or see you two kissing or anything else I'm not that understanding shes still my baby sister. "

"Thanks man, that means alot to me and I promise I wont rub it in your face." Dutch says pulling him into a man hug.

"I'm telling you if you fuck it up, cheat on her or break her heart I'll rip you in two."

"I wouldnt expect anything less." Dutch says and we all just stand in awkward silence then Barb and Jacob go into his room leaving us alone.

I take him back into my bedroom and get us both cleaned up as we really look a state.

"How do you feel now it's all out in the open?" Dutch asks me.

"Relieved but sad for Bobby, he is your friend and you do need to talk to him I dont want to come between the two of you." 

"Yeah I will, I'll go down and try and talk to him, are you coming down with me."

"Nah not yet I'm not in the party mood right now, I'm just gonna have a smoke and then I'll head down in a bit."

"Ok well I'll talk to him and if your not down by then I'll come and find you." We share a quick kiss and a long hug and then he walks off out the door.

I sit on my window seat and open the window seeing the party people below as I light my joint and then I do wonder if things will change now and then another thought hits me, why didnt Dutch lock either of the doors? Did he know Bobby would follow and catch us? And that thought really did trouble me.


	13. Damage Control

I finish my smoke and after sitting there for what seems like hours I decide to rejoin the party, I really need a drink but I just have this feeling that everyone hates me and I cant deal with that. By now most of the people I know will have heard what Bobby walked in on and the thought makes me a bit sick in my stomach.

I walk down and find the party is in full swing now its midnight and everyone is wasted. My brother and Barbara are back downstairs and he is chugging at a keg while everyone is chanting his name, even Barb is joining in honestly she proper encourages him now.

I walk over to the group and Johnny sees me approaching, stops chanting and comes over and puts his arm around me.

"How you doing kiddo?" He asks and I can smell beer and spirits on his breath he has clearly had alot already.

"I'm ok? Obviously feeling a bit weird about everything. Do you know where Dutch is?" I say looking around realising he isnt part of this group and praying Jacob didnt kick him out while I was upstairs sulking.

"He is outside talking to Bobby, so I'd just give them some space to sort it." He says smiling at me.

"Yeah poor Bobby he is never going to get that image of Dutch banging away on the girl he has been fantasizing about for months." Tommy joins in laughing which results in Johnny giving him an arm punch.

"Thanks alot Tommy, as if I dont already feel like shit, I never wanted him to find out like that."

"Ignore him Marissa he is a dick, but seriously give Bobby space, he will be fine soon." He says trying to reassure me.

"Johnny you know that we arent just fooling around. I cant speak for Dutch but I know that I really like him."

"Yeah and that's what I told Bobby, I've never seen Dutch act like this over a girl...no offence." Johnny pulls an awkward face realising that he might have said something wrong.

"No it's ok, I get that and I know he has a very coloured past but as I'm his first girlfriend I'm hoping things might be different for him now."

"Yeah I think it will be." He says hugging me.

I turn round and see Bobby entering the house, he still looks majorly pissed off but I decide to take my chances.

"Bobby, hey can we talk?" I say stopping him in his tracks.

"You know what Marissa, I'm all talked out tonight I'm just gonna head home. Enjoy the rest of the party with your boyfriend." He spits out the last bit.

"Bobby, please I'm sorry I should have just told you but I was worried about Jacob finding out."

"You know what your right you should have told me and trusted me, I wouldnt have gone running to your brother to get you in trouble and I'm upset you would think otherwise, also I asked you out right if something was going on with you two and you lied to my face, and then to top it all off you even used me to get him jealous which was a jerk move...."

He pauses, turns away and then looks at me shaking his head "Come to think of it, I wouldn't want to be with a girl who can lie so easily, and uses people like that I think Dutch has actually done me a favour." He says stomping off leaving me shell shocked.

"Wow that was brutal are you ok?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah i deserved that, probably more, i knew he liked me and i did use him and lead him on just to push Dutch into making a move. I'm a shitty person." 

"No your not, you two could have handled it differently for sure, but that's in the past now."

"Yeah Bobby will forget it soon enough, we will get him laid and he will be fine." Tommy says always lowering the tone.

I then head outside to find my boyfriend and see how he is. I walk out to find him in a group of people over by the pool house, who appear to be smoking and drinking out of a keg. I feel awkward walking over as they all appear to be laughing with Dutch and there is some really pretty girls in that group.

I approach from the side and I shouldnt have worried because as soon as he spots me his face lights up.

"Hey beautiful, guys have you met my girlfriend Marissa?" He says pulling me to him, and wrapping his arm around my waist, They all say hi and smile but I cant help but notice that some of the girls give each other a look.

"Hey arent you Jake's little sister?" One of the girls says.

"Yeah I am."

"Wow Dutch your a brave man, does Jake know your banging his little sister?"

He pushes the guy as I roll my eyes, "Yeah Jake is totally cool with it" well that's an understatement but I allow that to go, I'm not gonna say anything to cause a scene or embarrass either of us.

Luckily the conversation changes from us, and they start talking about college and gossiping about other people at the party.

I get cold so I give him a kiss and say I'm going to head in and try to find the other guys.

* * *

The party starts to die down about 4am, most people have crashed somewhere around the house and I feel quite out of it myself now and a bit dizzy so I head into the den area where the music has died down and the sofas have been pulled back out and are now closer and facing each other. 

Jessie and Jimmy are snuggled on the floor resting against the wall, my brother is lying down on one sofa with Barb lying on his chest half asleep as he is talking to the guys on the other sofa.

"Here she is!" Dutch says laughing at me as he can see I'm pretty wasted and clearly not walking in a straight line to get to the sofa.

"Guys, move over let my drunken beauty sit down." The guys move along, making space for me. I sit down and snuggle into the crook of his arm, loving the feeling of his warm muscular body. I kiss his shoulder and then he turns his face to towards mine where I kiss him softly on the lips.

"Hey you two, what did I say about keeping that shit to a minimum in front of me." My brother shouts from across the room as he throws an empty beer can at us.

"Shit sorry Jake." He says pulling away from me. 

"Right this party is dying, let's liven it up again, let's play a game" Johnny says going to get a bottle of whiskey from the kitchen and shot glasses.

"Fuck yeah! Spin the bottle." Tommy shouts.

"Dickhead theres only three girls here and they are all in relationships not to mention one of them is my little sister you sicko." Jake says throwing things at Tommy.

"I'm happy just to watch you guys play, I'm down for seeing some guy on guy action." Barbara says causing the guys to all look at her in disgust which in turn causes me and Jessie to laugh.

"How about never have I ever." Jimmy says and we all agree on this one.

Johnny lines up a shot each for us, I hate playing games like his especially with my brother right in front of me I cant tell the complete truth I'm just hoping the questions arent too probing but with Tommy playing I know this wont be possible.

Barbara then says "Ok I'll go first let's start out nice and gentle for the younger ones and the newly weds of the group. Never have I ever kissed a member of the same sex."

"Shit babe your obsessed." Jacob says

The only ones who take a drink are me and Jessie.

"Please tell me it was together" Tommy says

"No mine was a girl back in New York" I say

"Yeah mine was a girl at summer camp."

"Right my turn let's get juicy." Johnny says "Never have I ever had a threesome."

All the guys take a drink except Jimmy, I feel awkward I know Dutch has a past and I've accepted that doesn't mean that i need to or want to hear about it and by the looks of it neither does Barb.

"Never have I ever fallen asleep during sex?" Dutch says which causes all the guys to burst into hysterics as Jimmy takes a drink and Jessie goes bright red.

"You're such an asshole I told you guys that in confidence, I'm so sorry Jessie, Dutch is an dick when he is drunk." 

"What I dont know this story, what is it? Oh come on you've got to tell us now." I say in reply to Jimmy.

"I was high, and Jessie was on top and I fell asleep and starting snoring as you can imagine she wasnt very happy with me was you baby?" She still looks mortified as she just shakes her head and I feel bad for them.

"Never have I ever stolen my best friends girl?" Jimmy says clearly angry and aiming this at Dutch.

Dutch doesn't drink and just sticks his finger up at him "if that was aimed at me you just wasted a turn and I'm not drinking as she was never his girl."

"Guys come on it's just a game let's keep it civil" my brother says trying to diffuse it all. "Right never have I ever tried anal sex." He says smirking at Barbara as they both take a shot.

"Ughhhh gross to much information, especially as my room is next to yours" I say making a gagging face but I dont fail to notice that Dutch and Johnny have also taken shots.

"Never have I ever had sex in an outdoor pool." Jessie says smirking at me as she knows I'll have to drink as I told her about our skinny dip and quickie in the pool one day after school.

We take a drink laughing but so does my brother and Barb. Which causes Tommy to burst into hysterical laughter.

"That shits funny as you 4 probably had sex in that pool out there around the same time, sex in the same water gross." He cant stop laughing but I refuse to make eye contact with Jacob now.

"Ok my turn, Never have I ever farted as someone was going down on me." I say looking directly at Tommy as Dutch had told me this story about a week ago.

"Bitch!" Tommy says taking a drink and they all laugh "and your a little prick for telling your girlfriend all our secrets."

The game continues on for about an hour with the guys just talking pops at each other, and by the end of it the guys are pretty wasted and the girls still quite sober. It's now nearing 6am, its getting light and I'm shattered.

"Guys can we go crash in one of your spare rooms, to sleep at that's it honestly." Jessie asks as she tries to get Jimmy to his feet. 

"Yeah that's fine, we are gonna head up too" Jacob says stirring Barb from her sleep to get her to go with him.

I look at Dutch and signal for him to ask Jake about us "ugh Jake is it ok if me and Marissa go to her room, just to crash."

"Shit after what you two were caught doing in there early I'm surprised your even bothering to ask. But yeah that's fine but I dont want to hear any noises from you two." He says jokingly tapping Dutch on the head.

I quickly run and get Johnny and Tommy some covers for the sofas so they can crash there. Then the couples all head upstairs to sleep which takes awhile as the guys are wasted and struggling up the steep stairs.

I help Dutch on to the bed and lock the door as I'm not stupid, I then help him get undressed down to his boxers.

"That's it baby, take my clothes off, seduce me." He says sleepily.

"Yeah right big guy, you are fit for nothing but sleep." I say tucking him under the covers and I'm right as by the time I'm washed and changed into my night shirt he is snoring his head off so I just climb in next to him and snuggle up feeling safe and relaxed and happy that we can finally fall asleep and wake up next to each other.


	14. Meet the parents

On the Sunday Dutch has arranged for me to meet his parents and I'm nervous as hell, plus I'm still feeling the after effects from Fridays party.

We spent most of saturday in bed with a hangover and only getting up to clean the mess of our house up at my brothers shouty request before my dad and Melinda got back on sunday morning.

I'm just finishing my breakfast before I head upstairs to get dressed when my Dad arrives back home with Melinda.

"Hey guys, how was New York?" I say greeting them both with a cuddle.

They tell me about their trip and the sights that they saw while there and hint about the christmas presents they have brought me.

"Guys not to be rude, but I've really got to motor as I'm going out soon."

"Where are you going? Are you seeing that boy again? It seems to be getting serious?" My dad says probing me for answers.

"Yeah it is, he is actually my boyfriend now." I say as Jacob comes down the stairs eagerly listening to what I'm going to say next. "I'm actually off to meet his parents today so I feel a bit sick and nervous and I haven't got a clue what to wear."

"Dont you think we should meet him too? I dont even know his name? My dad presses.

"Oh i already know him, I just didnt know he was dating my little sister." Jacob smirks at me

"What how do you know him? Who is he?" He says looking between us.

"He is my college buddy and work colleague Dutch."

"Dutch?, well I want to meet him so in the week arrange for him to come over for dinner one day." He says sternly and he means business.

"Yes I want to meet him two, I'll cook and Barbara can come too it will be lovely." Melinda smiles at me. "Do you need help choosing an outfit for today I can help If you want?"

I know she is only trying to be nice so I take her up on the offer and she comes up to my room to go through my wardrobe.

"I'm going for sunday lunch at his parents house, so I need to look casual, but classy and conservative and I dont think I have anything like that." I'm stressing now I know how to look, cute and sexy but that isnt going to work today.

"Here you go honey this is perfect." She picks out a woolen red tartan dress. "Just pair this with thick black tights and your little black ankle boots you will look so pretty."

I do as she says and put one side of my hair up in a black barrette, light slick of lipgloss and just some mascara to open up my eyes.

Melinda walks back into me holding something "oh honey you look beautiful, I would be proud if my son brought home a lovely girl like you, I thought you could do with something to finish off that outfit, here you go." She opens up a blue case and inside is a pearl necklace, with matching bracelet and earrings.

"Ah Melinda I couldnt they look so beautiful and expensive." I'm actually touched by her offer.

"You deserve it and it completes your outfit, trust me." She places the necklace around my neck, and I put on the earrings and bracelets and check myself out in the mirror she was right it does complete the outfit.

"Thank you so much Melinda, I'll take care of them I promise." I say cuddling her tight. "Can i ask you something its Christmas coming up and i want to buy Dutch something I mean we haven't spoken about presents but I do want to get him something but I haven't got a clue, you seem to be really good at these type of things."

"Well I think that's a cute idea, you seem very keen on this boy." I start to blush "ah honey I'm not teasing you I think its lovely. Ok well what's he in to?"

"He is like Jacob in alot of ways, into his bikes and cars, he is very sporty especially Karate and soccer but I cant ask Jacob for advice because he still isnt totally sold on the idea of me dating one of his friends."

"Hmmm ok, yeah I got that vibe from him too, well ok what about something for his car, some nice aftershave, a watch? I can take you shopping after school tomorrow if you want?"

I thank her again and tell her how I'll look forward to it and then head downstairs to wait for Dutch to arrive.

My dad compliments my outfit choice and notes how lovely the jewelry is I think he is pleased that me and Melinda are bonding. The truth is I miss my mom and its times like this that I do miss her and asking her for boy and clothes advice so to have Melinda is a kind of comfort to me.

* * *

Dutch picks me up, I run out the house as soon as i hear his car approach, I need to prewarn him about the wednesday night dinner first.

We head back to his place to relax for an hour or two before we have to go to his parents at 1 for lunch. He has just come from the dojo so needs to shower and change anyway.

"Are you ok Dutch you seem a bit distracted? Are you worried about today? Or do you not want to meet my family on Wednesday?"

"No that's not it at all? I cant wait to meet your family and I know my parents are going to love you. It's just remember I told you about my old dojo and sensei and the troubles we had in my final year at school with that Larusso kid."

"Yeah" he told me in great detail one afternoon in bed that he was ashamed of his bully past and how his old sensei had exploited their anger and in fact encouraged them to be violent. He also told me about how his sensei turned on Johnny and nearly choked him out.

"Well my old sensei is back in town, and they are training this kid to fight Larusso in the all valley tournament and it's just brought back some horrible memories for me and Johnny we were just discussing it at the dojo this morning."

"Who's your sensei training?" 

"This guy," he says showing me a guy in a magazine called the bad boy of karate.

"Wow he is gorgeous." I see the look he gives me "oh what shocking I like karate bad boys." I laugh "I'm teasing you silly."

I stand up and give him a kiss. "Well do you want to go to the all valley? Its on the weekend isnt it? Why dont we all go. Face up to it? Face him."

"Yeah we could do, I'll ask Johnny and the guys. Are you sure you dont want to go just to see the bad boy of karate?"

"No I've got the only karate bad boy I'll ever want or need." We start kissing more passionately and he starts to put his hands up my dress.

"Dutch no, we have got to go soon and I dont want you messing up my hair and makeup."

"Spoil sport. Ok let's go. We will take a slow drive over" He says picking up his keys and heading to the door.

* * *

We arrive at his parents house and I'm in awe I thought my house was big and lavish this was a proper marbled mansion, with pillars around the house that were tastefully decorated for Christmas.

He shows me into the house and the smell of food fills my nose, the house looks quite daunting from the outside but inside it looks far more cosy and homely especially done up for the holidays.

"Mom we are here." He shouts as we walk through to the kitchen.

A little blonde woman comes out of the kitchen tottering on high heels, she has a cap of blonde hair feathered hair and a really kind pretty face, dressed in a long blue wrap dress.

"You must be Marissa, ah I've been looking forward to meeting you, the girl who has finally tamed my boy, I knew you must be special." She says pulling me into a hug. "He told us you were beautiful, but wow that was an understatement you are like a model"

"Mom, stop now your embarrassing her and me."

"Sorry I do get carried away sometimes, anyway I'm Helen and this is my husband Stephen." She said pointing at the man just walking through the door.

Now I see where Dutch gets his looks from, his dad is tall with dark hair and his sons dark brown eyes, his features are a bit softer and kinder than his though, Dutch has a rugged hard edge to his handsome face.

We get past the formalities and she then takes me through to the dining area where we sit to have lunch. Of course they have a maid who waits on us during our three course meal.

The meal is delicious, the questions are tough but I'm pleased to know that I'm the first girl that Dutch has ever brought home to meet his family. I also discover that his name is also Johnathon which is weird that he never told me but now it makes sense that he goes by his surname so that there is no confusion in the group of two Johnny's.

I answer all their questions about my family, my plans after school, why we moved from New York I try and be as polite as I can be even though my patience is wearing thin from all the questions being aimed in my direction.

I take pleasure in the fact that poor Dutch will be in the exact position on Wednesday.

"So John will be meeting your Dad, brother and soon to be step mom on Wednesday? You better be on your best behaviour then? And not embarrass this girl."

"I wont dont worry, plus I already told you I know Marissas brother, Jake he works with me and we go to college together its through him that we met." He says smiling at me. "Plus Jake is dating Barbara from school, you remember her dont you?"

"Oh that is so lovely, nice to have friendly faces around you."

Time goes quickly as we are sitting around talking and joking. I'm happy when the conversation turns to Dutch and they start telling me embarrassing stories of his past and childhood and I'm loving every minute of it.

"Right, we better head off as Marissa has school in the morning and I have college." He says standing up and kissing him mom on the cheek.

"Wow I've never known you ever have an early night for college, you clearly are a good influence on Marissa." She says standing up to kiss me and bring me in for a hug.

I thank them for their food and hospitality as we walk out the door saying our goodbyes.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I get into his car. "How did i do?" I ask him slightly worried.

"You did amazingly well Babe" he says taking my hand and kissing it. "They loved you I could tell and what's not to love really." He puts his hand on my knee rubbing it as he starts to drive, his hand moves further up my dress.

"Dutch dont start something you cant finish, we haven't got time to go back to yours now."

"Who said anything about going back to mine?"

He takes a turning and I see he is heading up to the hills to lookout point, he turns to me and gives me a devilish grin in the dark.

As we are heading to a parking space, I decide to drive him wild I remove my boots tights and underwear which I throw at him, I then get to work on myself rubbing along my slit and clit getting myself wet and ready for him. I then reach over, unbutton his trousers and reach into his boxers, massaging him and then lean over to put him in my mouth.

"Fucking hell are you trying to make me crash my car? Oh my god that feels amazing, dont stop we are nearly there just got to park up."

He stops the car and turns out the headlights, as I am still bobbing up and down on his cock.

"Fuck your mouth feels so good, but i need you to ride me now." I lift up and wait for him to recline his sit so that I can shift over and sit on him.

I hover over his cock just rubbing myself on the tip to tease him. He grabs my head and starts kissing me passionately, I then take this as my cue to sit down on him slowly painfully slow. 

"Babe are you sure no one can see us, not that I can stop now."

" no I've parked away from others and everyone else is to busy doing there thing to notice us so stop worrying."

I then just go for it, I start riding him hard until we both cum and are satisfied. I then realise I have nothing to clean up with and have to use my tights which I'm pissed at as I love them tights and now I've got to dump them. 

He then drops me off at home with a kiss and a promise to call me after work tomorrow, I then have to run in to the house and up the stairs hoping no one notices that I'm not wearing my tights anymore.


	15. Family Bonding Time

As promised Melinda picks me up from school on Monday to take me Christmas shopping for Dutch. My dad is pleased that we are bonding but my brother thinks I'm playing a game that I'm only being nice to get them two on my side before they have to meet Dutch on Wednesday.

Henry is with her too, but I dont mind he is a proper cutie and we are starting to get close too. I suppose if we are going to be brother and sister by marriage soon I'll have to make an effort with him and I can see for an outsider how intimidating me and Jacob could be, well mainly Jacob.

"Right Marissa what's the plan? Where do you want to start first?" Melinda asks me as we walk into the mall.

"I'm not sure, I cant buy him clothes as I'm unsure of his size plus he just lives in Jean's and tshirts not very adventurous, also car and bike accessories are way over my head. But I liked your idea about a watch or aftershave?"

"Ok let's head to the jewellers first and price up some watches."

"When can we get food?" Henry looks bored already.

"Help me pick something for my boyfriend and I'll treat you to an ice cream." I say roughing up his hair, he pushes me off him playfully but this makes him laugh and loosen up.

"Oh Melinda I like both of these watches, but they say different things dont they? The swatch is fun and cute but the casio is like serious girlfriend present and we have only been official since November is it too soon? And what if he doesn't buy me anything back?" I know I'm babbling because I'm stressed and overwhelmed as we look around the jewellers.

"Dont stress, he will be an idiot not to buy you something and I think you are overthinking this. Look at the watches which one looks like it belongs on his wrist?" She says holding them up.

"The gold casio for sure, it will look great against his tan and he does love his jewelry." I say thinking of that sexy medallion he never takes off.

"Right that's it then, just dont tell your dad that I encouraged you to spend so much on your boyfriend, it will be our little secret." 

I purchase the watch, hoping my dad doesn't check on my credit card bill this month, as he knows I'll be buying christmas presents this month. 

After that I make good on my promise to Henry and buy him an ice cream for dessert after we finish our food court pizza.

"How are you feeling about Wednesday?" Melinda asks as she finishes her ice cream.

"If I'm honest I'm nervous, I really like Dutch and I want him and Dad to get on, ugh but at least I now I know how you felt meeting us lot." I say smiling

"Yeah its daunting as you just want everyone to get on and you have been so welcoming and understanding with me and Henry, so I know your dad will make an effort, well I'll make sure he does anyway."

"Its not really Dad I'm worried about, I know he would never do anything to offend anyone in his house, and I've never brought a guy home before so he knows it must be serious. Its Jacob I'm worried about I feel we arent as close as we used to be and I know he doesn't approve of me and Dutch dating he has just been off for awhile now." I say sadly.

"Yeah your dad said the same thing, I dont think he is too happy with all the changes in his life, hopefully he will come round soon." I know she is trying to reassure me but I'm still nervous about how he will be at the dinner on Wednesday I'm glad Barbara will be there though as she will reign him in hopefully.

As we head home I realise that I actually enjoy being with these two it feels nice to have an extended family, and to be buying Christmas presents for a guy that I'm really into I finally feel happy and at peace with my life and how things are going for me at the moment.

* * *

It's now Wednesday and I'm really stressed the school day drags, but when I walk out of school and see Dutch waiting for me by his car talking to Jimmy who is here to meet Jessie as per usual, my mood suddenly shifts.

I run over to him and jump in his arms and give him a great big kiss. I haven't seen him since Sunday, as he has been at work, and have only spoke to him on the phone which isnt good enough really I've missed his warmth and his touch.

I'm well aware that some of the girls in my year are staring, and probably cant believe that I bagged this god like man hell I cant believe it sometimes.

"Hey handsome, not that I'm not pleased to see you, but I thought you were coming to mine later?" I ask kissing him again, not willing to remove my arms from around his neck just yet.

"I told Jake I'd pick you up today and take you home, makes sense as I'm heading to yours anyway. Plus I never get to meet you from school." He says taking my bags off me and chucking them in his backseat.

"Good luck meeting the family tonight Dutch, whatever you do don't be yourself." Jimmy teases him before him and Jessie say there goodbyes and head off home for yet another make out session I'm sure.

We get into his car and then head back to mine. "Dont listen to Jimmy, be yourself my dad will love you, he is into his cars, bikes and sports so you will have alot in common. Just watch your language and dont let Jacob get to you as he is being a bit weird."

"Yeah I thought that, when i asked to pick you up he didnt seem best pleased and it was only after Barb nagged him that he relented."

"Um have you seen or spoke to Bobby since the weekend?" I ask changing the subject slightly.

"Yeah I've seen him at college but he is also being off with me, he talks if theres a group of us, but he will come round eventually and then we will be fine again."

"I hope so I hate to think of you guys not talking coz of me. Plus if we are all at Johnny's new year party I dont want it to be awkward between us all."

"You worry too much Babe, we will all be fine. Bobby will just sulk for a few days and then we will probably hash it out in the dojo and then it will be like nothing ever happened. Plus it's not your fault its mine, I should have just told him from the start that I liked you too and all this drama could have been avoided."

"Yeah hindsight is a great thing." I say as we pull up on my drive. No other cars are here so no one else is home yet. We go inside and grab a drink and some snacks and head up to my room to listen to some music before everyone gets back from work or college.

* * *

A loud knock on my bedroom door disturbs our heavy make out session, and I have to readjust myself as does poor Dutch before I open the door.

"Dad and Melinda will be home soon, and he wont be happy if this door is locked" Jacob says and I cant really read his expression as he looks past me and sees Dutch sprawled out across my bed. "Plus Dutch I dont think you want to meet my dad with a woody." He says making Barbara laugh as she hits him.

"Jake, stop being a dick, you had a hickey on your neck when you met my mom and dad so who are you to lecture them two." She shakes her head as she says this.

"Exactly, thanks Barb, but he is right let's head downstairs now and wait for them there i dont think he would like you being up here while he wasnt in the house." I go over and pull Dutch up from the bed and lead him downstairs following Jacob nd Barbara.

We all head into the garage to listen to some music and the boys play darts on Jacob's dartboard until we hear the front door open and the sound of my dads booming voice announcing that he is home.

"Are you ready?" I ask Dutch squeezing his hand.

"No not really, I'm nervous as hell but only coz I want to make a great impression on him for your sake." I love him for this and give him a quick peck on the lips and then lead him out to the kitchen to meet Melinda, my dad and Henry.

"Hey guys, this is Dutch my boyfriend" it still feels so weird to say that out loud but in a good way.

They all say hi, shake his hand and it's all very polite and nice at the moment. Me and Barbara head into the kitchen with Melinda helping her with her bags of groceries and start to prep dinner with her, while the boys and my dad head back into the garage to play darts. Dutch looks so nervous as he walks off with me dad, brother and Henry and I've never seen him like this it's actually quite cute.

"He is very good looking Marissa, I can see why you are in a tizzy over him." Melinda says teasing me.

"I'm not in a tizzy, whatever that means but yeah he is incredibly hot isnt he?" I say making a show of fanning myself.

We talk about the guys, and the upcoming festivities, and what we have brought them for Christmas and then we talk about Melinda's upcoming move here and spring wedding. It just feels so relaxed and normal like we are a normal family.

* * *

Once the dinner is cooked we lay the table and call the guys in for food. They emerge from the garage all laughing and joking.

"Hey is everything ok?" I whisper to Dutch as we sit down at the table.

"Yeah all ok. Your dad is really cool, a bit scary like your brother but it's all good so far." He squeezes my knee under the table.

"So Dutch what are you doing at college? And what's your plans for after?" My dad asks, I roll my eyes here comes the questions, I hold his hand under the table to reassure him while he is in the firing line.

"I'm doing the same course as Jake, I also work at the same garage and that's what I want to do, I love cars and bikes and enjoy building and making them. I also race cars, me and my dad go up to the tracks and I'm in the amateur circuits." He says smiling.

"So you'll be staying round here then? What are you two going to do when Marissa goes to Julliard next year." I nearly choke on my drink.

"I didnt know that's where she was going? That's back in New York isnt it?" He looks at me puzzled.

"Well we haven't really discussed that far in advance, have we?" I say looking at Dutch "I mean its early days isnt it? Plus I dont even know if I've got in yet?" I'm now aware that I might have said something wrong as I feel Dutch drop my hand under the table.

"Not get in? They would be crazy not to take you. Have you seen her dance Dutch she is amazing."

"I didnt even know that she danced or performed." He looks confused.

"I know its early days but dont you two talk at all? Marissas life is all about music, dancing and singing it's always been her dream to go to Julliard since she was a little girl." My dad says shaking his head.

"No, no talking Dad, I think it's obvious what they do, do instead." My brother says laughing, I cringe all the way to my toes as Barbara gives him a noticeable nudge under the table.

The rest of the dinner goes by in awkward silence, and Its only Barbara and my brother that talk, I just want this dinner to be over quickly now as I can see how pissed off Dutch is.

We finish the food and help Melinda clear the table and thank her for dinner, it's still early and I dont want him to leave without talking this through.

"Dad is it ok, if me and Dutch go up to my room to watch a movie as it's still quite early."

He looks at Melinda who nods at him "yes ok, but keep the door wide open, and he will have to be gone by 11 at the latest as you have school tomorrow."

We head upstairs, as does Barb and Jacob but they het to close his door without any warnings and we all know what them two will be doing, it's unfair and sexist really.

"Hey I'm sorry about that" I say as I put a horror film in the player and then lie down next to him on the bed.

"No it's ok, it just made me feel shit that I dont know anything about you? Also you said its early days, which I get that but if you are just going to leave me in the fall where does that leave us?"

"Yeah I guess we should talk more, I just dont want to bore you with all the details about my life and I dont know what's going to happen, I mean if we are still together in the fall I thought we would just cross that bridge when we get to it."

"If we are still together? Wow lots of confidence in us there Babe. And you could never bore me, if you are passionate about something then I want to know, hell I bore you talking about cars and racing. I want you to talk to me."

"I didnt mean it like that silly." I say kissing him. "I just dont want to put pressure on us, and you dont bore me either I love when you talk about things and how excited you get."

I snuggle into him, laying my head on his broad chest and we watch the rest of The Evil Dead in silence and i cant help but feel things are a bit strained between us, but I really dont get why I dont talk to or confide in him more.


	16. The All Valley Tournament

It's now Saturday and we have arranged to go to the All Valley tournament, the guys agreed that it would be a good idea to all go together as a show of strength to face Kreese and go back to a place where they all have a bit of past trauma especially poor Johnny.

I head to the tournament with my brother and Barb, I'm a bit anxious as I haven't seen Bobby since our last party when he found out about me and Dutch and I haven't seen Dutch since Wednesday and I think things are still strained between us. 

I dont know what's happening with us I'm attracted to Dutch and I feel that I'm falling for him but theres this barrier between us and I dont know what it is, I feel I cant let him in, which is weird as when i used to talk to Bobby I felt I could tell him everything about myself, it's my issue I know what but I dont know what my block is.

I shouldnt have worried really as when we get out of the car, Dutch comes bounding over to meet me and greets me with a kiss and a hug.

Bobby says hi to me, and I see that him and Dutch seem ok again, so maybe tonight will be ok after all.

We head into the arena, and take a seat in the back, the guys want to be hidden and dont want to cause a scene and be seen by that Daniel boy as well as the new Cobra Kai guy and Kreese.

I sit next to Dutch and Barbara, she starts to tell me about the last time she was here, and how awful it all was with Johnny and the guys just trying to take down Daniel. I know Dutch can hear what she is saying but he keeps quiet and I know he is embarrassed about that part of his life.

We watch the tournament and Dutch tells me about the rules and why Daniel is only competing in the final match. The new cobra kai guy Mike Barnes is a vicious character I certainly wouldn't want to be fighting him.

"Oh my god, he is scary, he is just tearing through the competition." I say just staring.

"Alright Marissa, you are drooling, you can close your mouth now." Dutch tries to make a joke but when I look at him I can see he isnt joking.

"Jeez I was only saying and i wasnt drooling." I huff and just watch now in silence and it pisses me off that everytime Mike fights Dutch looks at me for a reaction.

When it comes to the end of the tournament and its Daniel vs Mike, it's an awful fight, Mike is just all over him, picking pieces off him like a lion playing with his food. Its only when Daniel finally digs deep and fights back that the guys get excited and start cheering on Daniel, anything against Kreese I guess.

When Mike loses and all the crowd cheers and start throwing their Cobra Kai tshirts back at Kreese and that weird guy with the ponytail, Dutch turns to me and says.

"Ha your boyfriend doesn't look so hot now does he?"

I shake my head at him "Oh Dutch stop being so childish." I then turn to talk to Barbara I cant deal with jealous boys its pathetic and a major turn off.

I cant help but notice Bobby looking over at our exchange with a funny look on his face.

We pile out of the arena and head to the cars.

"Where we heading too next? It's still early." My brother asks, always looking for a party.

"Lets go to that bar around the corner, it's a college bar and they will serve us they dont care." Johnny says.

"I wont be able to go on, come on I dont look 18 let alone 21." I say to Johnny.

"Honestly Marissa, it will be packed on a Saturday, they wont notice you there, as long as we all behave they wont kick us out.". Johnny says reassuring me.

The guys all leave their cars in the parking lot and we walk round to the bar.

* * *

Johnny was right, it is packed and smoky we head into a dark corner and i keep myself as hidden as I possibly can.

The guys start to loosen up, and they are all loud in order to compete with the music. Me and Barbara go and dance while the guys start to play a game of darts. After a while I tell Barbara that I'm going outside for a cigarette, I grab my bag and head out into the cold night air for a breather as I feel my ears are ringing and I'm light headed from the beer.

"Hey beautiful can I borrow a light?" I look up and see three guys about to walk into the bar, I recognise one of them as Mike Barnes.

"Yeah sure" I say handing over my lighter to one of the guys with Mike.

"Please tell me a hottie like you isnt alone here tonight?" The creepy looking guy says.

"No I'm here with my boyfriend and my friends." I say smiling and carry on smoking my cigarette.

"Well that's a damn shame as I would have loved to buy you a drink, you really are beautiful." Ok the guys is creeping me out now.

"Hey leave her alone, she said she has a boyfriend and even if she didnt you wouldnt stand a chance." Mike says laughing.

"Hey I'm Mike." He says holding his hand out to me.

"Hey, I'm Marissa and I know who you are we just came from the tournament." Not sure whether or not that was the right thing to say.

"Shit you saw that? So you saw that I was robbed by that little punk."

"It was a nasty fight, I dont think either of you came off very well, right well nice talking to you, I better head inside."

"Hey Marissa. Do you really have a boyfriend? Are you sure I cant buy you a drink." He says smirking.

"Yeah I really have a boyfriend and it wouldnt be wise to accept a drink from another guy, but thanks for the offer, have a good night." I say heading back inside.

During the night, the guys are playing pool and darts and we just have to watch them and to be fair I'm quite bored, it's just me and Barbara having to entertain ourselves. I notice Dutch doesnt even kiss or come close to me and I dont know whether that's because of Bobby, Jacob or if he is pissed at me for another reason.

I have enough and go and dance on the dancefloor, they are blasting out some rock tunes and I just let myself go and feel the music.

I feel someone put their big arms around me, and I think finally Dutch is paying attention to me, I lean back into his chest but something feels off.

"I knew you were lying about having a boyfriend." Mike whispers in my ear.

"Shit" I say as I turn around. "Mike I do have a boyfriend and I thought you were him."

"Oh yeah I've been watching you all night and not one of those guys you are with has touched you, if you were my girl I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you."

"Well we just arent into public displays of affection." I go to walk off and then my heart sinks as I see Dutch walking over with Johnny and he looks pissed.

"Shit, shit, look I got to go." I say I try to go to Dutch through the crowd to avoid any kind of drama.

Mike grabs my arm "Come on stay with me, you know you want to" he whispers in my ear "I'll treat you so well, show you how a girl like you should be treated." 

"Get your fucking hands off her." Dutch says as he pushes Mike backwards.

"Dutch it's fine, I told him I've got a boyfriend, its nothing." I say trying to get him to move but he is immovable.

"Come on you little bitch is that all you've got?" Mike says swinging for Dutch and I know this isnt going to go well, I try to plead with Johnny to diffuse this whole thing.

The bouncers spot what is going on and head over to us to try and break up the fight and end up kicking the guys out.

"You, me outside now you pussy, no one puts their hands on my girl and gets away with it." Dutch looks so angry like I dont even recognise him right now.

"No there is no need please Dutch let's just go home please." I beg him, but it's too late he is gone and wont listen to reason he heads towards the door with Johnny.

I run up to where the guys are playing pool.

"Jacob, help please, Dutch has gone outside to fight that Mike Barnes guy as he thought he was flirting with me."

"Fuck sake." Jacob says throwing the pool cue down and heads outside as does the other guys, they all look pissed off and I'm seeing that this is clearly a regular occurance for him.

"Marissa stay here, you dont need to see this." Bobby says but I cant help it I follow them all out.

By the time I make it through the crowd and outside the fight is in full swing, they are pounding away at each other really brawling.

I rush to Dutch, but Bobby and Barbara hold me back.

"No sweetie you'll only get hurt," Barb says "Jake for fuck sake do something before one of them gets really hurt."

Dutch looks scary, like an animal I dont even recognise him his eyes are wild and it frightens me.

Jacob tries to pull Dutch away but then Mike's stupid friends get involved meaning my brother starts fighting them as does Johnny and it's now a full on brawl.

Me and Barbara are just screaming and people are now just coming out to watch, I'm moaning at Bobby, Jimmy and Tommy as they arent helping just protecting us girls.

Dutch gets Mike on the floor and just keeps pounding into his face, I run over and call his name begging him to stop. He is shouting at him that this will teach him for daring to touch or look at his girlfriend.

He finally looks up at me and sees how scared I am, we hear police sirens approaching in the distance the people in the bar must have called them.

"Come on, you guys cant be arrested." I say pulling him up, I cant even look at Mike's bloody face it makes me feel nauseous. We all run now heading back to the parking lot. We are breathless as we get to the car.

I then burst into tears, at the sight of this mess, the guys are covered in blood, I have blood on my dress I just cant believe this.

"What the fuck were you thinking man, you could have gotten us all arrested you looked like you were going to kill that guy." Bobby says.

"Yeah well that's what he gets for thinking he can touch my property."

"Woah my sister isnt your fucking property you fucking head case." My brother slams him back into his car.

"Come on Marissa we are heading home NOW!" He pulls me towards his car.

"No, Jacob I'm going home with him, I need to make sure he is ok? Look at him." He really was a mess.

"Fuck you are, dad will know you didnt come home and you'll be in shit as will I."

"Please just cover for me Jacob, dad will be out early in the morning just say I'm sleeping, I cant leave him, I just cant."

"Fuck sake ok, be safe call me first thing in the morning, but little bit, this is why I didnt want you dating him this will be your life. Cleaning up his mess and cleaning blood out of your clothes, do you want that? I dont want that for you."

"I'll be fine, I promise it's all ok." I hug him and Barb and head back to Dutch.

Bobby drives Dutchs car back to his apartment for us, we are sitting in the backseat, and he is lying with his head in my lap as I'm rubbing his hair to comfort him but I'm well aware that more blood is probably going on to my dress.

We drive along in total silence, Bobby pulls up outside and helps me get him out of the car and back in his house he plonks Dutch down on the sofa and then calls himself a cab.

"I dont like leaving you like this, are you sure you will be ok. Do you need me to stay?" He says as I walk him to the door.

"We will be fine, i need to get him cleaned up, sobered up and then I need to talk to him so it's best if we are left alone. Plus if he acts like a dick again I'll just get a cab home."

"Ok well call if you need anything, I mean it." He looks sad and concerned as he looks past me to Dutch who is just sitting in a catatonic state on the sofa in a ripped tshirt, covered in blood "see you later Man I'll check in on you tomorrow." To which he gets no reply he shakes him head and then leaves us to it after checking that I will be ok and honestly I dont know if I will be.


	17. Cleaning up the mess

After Bobby left, I got to work on Dutch straight away.

"Wheres your first aid kit?" I ask matter of fact, he just points at the cupboard under the sink still not speaking.

I pull out the kit and inspect what he has got in there, it's pretty well stocked up so I guess he is used to patching himself up.

I sit in front of him, and start assessing where the damage is, it's hard to actually figure out what blood is his and what blood belongs to Mike.

I clean up his knuckles which are grazed and bloody, he has some scrapes on his face and will definitely have a black eye in the morning but the worst seems to be a nasty cut above his eye which I start to dab and clean and then put strips to seal it.

"How do you know what your doing?" Dutch asks the first time he has spoke in what seems like forever.

"I used to clean my brother up when he came home from one of his many brawls, I had to so his bloody face wouldnt upset my mom."

He winces as I lift his arms up and remove his ripped shirt to see if there is any damage, just redness and sore spots around his ribs and chest he will have some bruising there too.

He pulls at my hand as I'm checking his ribs for tender spots.

"I'm so sorry Babe I fucked up big time, I know that and if you want to finish with me I'll get it." He genuinely looks sad as he says this.

I lift up and sit on his knee.

"Hey look at me, I'm not going anywhere" I say kissing him gingerly well aware that he has a cut on his lip. "I'm pissed at you for starting that fight and calling me your property and I cant lie you scared the hell out of me tonight but I wont leave you."

"You are an angel you really are and better than I deserve that's for sure, I'm sorry for being a dick and I will apologise to everyone but I want you to know I would never raise a hand to you, you have no reason to be afraid of me."

I smile but I'm not convinced. "Can I borrow some clothes? I want to get this bloody dress off, I feel like Carrie at the prom." I laugh nervously.

He stands up and goes into his bedroom, I remove my dress and start to fill up the sink with ice water to soak my dress to remove the blood.

When he walks back in he sees I'm just in my black lacy underwear.

"Fucking hell, what are you doing to me?"

I laugh "Nothing and that's your punishment for the crap you pulled tonight and if I cant get this blood out the punishment will last well into the New Year."

I take the tshirt and joggers he has brought out for me and slip them on, putting an end to the show.

"Shit babe, you really going to do me like that?"

"Yep, now go and have a shower as you stink of booze and blood and neither is very appealing." 

As he heads into the shower shaking his head, I go into his bedroom, curl up on the bed and roll a joint using the stash I find on his bedside table.

He comes back into the room with just a towel around his waist, still dripping wet and looking mouth watering and I have to tell myself that I'm punishing him so I need to get my feelings in check.

"Trust you to find my stash." He puts on some boxers and a pair of grey joggers and then comes and lies by me on the bed. He holds his hand out to signal for me to pass him the joint that I am smoking.

"Are we ok?" He asks, clearly worried about my answer as he takes a toke.

"I'm not sure, I still feel weird about the whole thing, I didnt like seeing that side of you and I could tell by the guys reaction that this is a regular occurrence for you."

"It used to be, I was always so angry and lashed out at anyone who even looked at me in the wrong way. I've chilled out recently and haven't had an outburst like that in a while. I'm just feeling things right now, about you, about us and I just lost it."

"Oh so it's my fault, I make you angry."

He lies down so his head is on my lap and I can look into his beautiful eyes.

"No Babe, that's not what I mean at all, I've never had a girlfriend before and I'm so scared of fucking it up and losing you that it's all coming out in the wrong way. I really like you and felt I was losing you and then I saw that creep all over you and I just saw red, I'm sorry for that I do need to keep my jealousy in check." He looks sad and closes his eyes as he takes another toke and then passes the joint back to me.

"You'll only lose me if you keep acting this way, I guess I'm to blame as well. I'm feeling things for you that I've never felt before either, and I have put up barriers to protect my heart. I told myself if I locked my feelings away and just treated this as as a sexual relationship I can keep a clear head, dont let myself fall for you and keep you at arms length but it's too late now."

"Yeah it's too late for me too, a right pair of messed up kids arent we." He says laughing I bend down and capture his lips with mine a soft tender kiss.

I start rubbing his hair as he finishes the joint, loving how it feels and seeing this soft vulnerable side to him rather than that animal I saw a few hours ago.

"Babe will you sing to me, I want to hear you sing" he sees the apprehension in my face " go on sing me to sleep." He says smiling at me.

"What like a lullaby? Ok." I start singing Songbird by Fleetwood Mac.

_For you, there'll be no more crying_   
_For you, the sun will be shining_   
_And I feel that when I'm with you_   
_It's alright, I know it's right_

_To you, I'll give the world_   
_To you, I'll never be cold_   
_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you_   
_It's alright, I know it's right_

_And the songbirds are singing,_   
_Like they know the score_   
_And I love you, I love you, I love you_   
_Like never before._

As I rub his hair and he falls into an easy sleep comforted by my voice and touch, a tear starts to fall down my face as I realise it really is too late I'm hopelessly in love with this damaged boy.

* * *

The next morning I wake up with a bad back as I'm twisted up on the bed as Dutch is taking all the room.

I sneak out of the room and head into the bathroom jeez I look a fright as I check myself in the mirror. My hair is wild and I haven't got any of my overnight things so I quickly swill my face, rub some toothpaste on my teeth and use his comb to try and tame the craziness that is on the top of my head.

I check the time and it's only 6am way to early to ring home and check in so I make me and Dutch a drink and take it back into the bedroom.

As I sit back on the bed, i feel him stir next to me, I can see he has bruises starting to form on his ribs from the fight yesterday and the cuts on his face still look pretty nasty.

"Morning Angel" he says turning on to his side to face me.

"Morning handsome, I've brought you a drink in."

"Brilliant, what time is it? Do you have to leave yet?"

"Its still really early, I'm good for a couple of hours I guess." I say then snuggling into the crook of his arm lying with my head on his chest.

"Thank you for coming back with me last night and putting up with my shit, I really dont deserve you."

"I know you dont, but I couldnt leave you like that and I'm actually glad i came back to talk to you, I feel better about us now."

He kisses the top of my head "yeah I meant what I said last night as well, I'm falling for you big time."

I kiss him on his chest, tracing circles on his stomach with my finger. "I'm falling for you too, and I love this, just being able to wake up next to you, I wish we could do this everyday."

"Yeah that would be amazing."

I then look up at him and kiss him gently on the lips as I slip my hand down the front of his joggers. "How much pain are you in?"

He moans in pleasure as I start to rub up and down his length "shit I dont care how much pain I'm in, it will be worth it to be with you, I thought you were punishing me?"

"You've been punished enough I think, plus I dont want to punish myself any further, I really need you right now, I need you inside me."

I dont need to ask him twice, he flips me onto my back and is kissing me passionately. His hands and lips are everywhere and then we are both fumbling out of our clothes. His naked body feels so good on top of me and I feel him hard against my hip.

"Please Dutch I need you inside me, please make love to me."

He rubs against my entrance and enters me slowly. In all the times we have had sex it's never felt like this, something has definitely changed between us. We have always just had quickie, and fumbles when we can, this is something else. He feels so good moving inside me, moving as one moaning into each others mouths as we alternate between kissing each other on the lips and on the neck.

Our fingers lace together as he holds my hand as we bring each other to climax, as he cums he moans into my ear "you've got me all kinds of fucked up."

I giggle as we stop, breathless, and kissing, tingling all over I feel amazing and I dont want him to move.

"No babe please dont move yet." I whisper as I hold him and rub his back.

"You are a goddess, you really are, I cant believe how lucky I am to have found you."

We lie like that for awhile, but then he has to move as I can feel something cold dribbling down my leg. He rolls off and we go and get cleaned up and then come back to bed to lie down just naked cuddling.

"I mean it you know, my head is so messed up over you, I've never felt like this about a girl before and I certainly never had sex like that before."

"I'm messed up too, and i think that's why i was holding back before but I'm all in now I promise you, I'm yours and I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, as I wont let you go anyway." He kisses me again and starts rubbing circles on my back and I drift off again.

* * *

We are awoken by a loud knocking at his front door.

"Are you expecting someone?"

He shakes his head, and quickly slips his joggers on and heads out to the door. I hear my brothers loud voice and Barbara chatting too.

I slip on his tshirt and spare joggers and head out to face them two.

"Morning Marissa, I'm so glad we came, I figured you would be in a mess." Barbara says laughing. "I've brought you a change of clothes and your toiletrie bag" She says handing me a bag of things.

"Yeah we wanted to check on you guys before I had to go to work, we also brought you some breakfast and coffees in."

Barbara starts dishing the food out to us.

"Dad got up early and went to play golf at the country club with Melinda, I told him you had a late night so was sleeping in, he never checked on you so your covered. Barb thought if she brought you fresh clothes etc they will think you headed out for the day." He smiles at me and then turns to Dutch, "so dickhead what the fuck was that about last night, you look like shit and it could have been bad for all of us."

"I know I'm a prick and I apologized to Marissa, I just got jealous and it drove me crazy." he says squeezing my hand.

"Well I'm glad you two crazy kids made up, but I'm serious Dutch I dont want you acting like that with my sister."

"No I wont, I learnt my lesson that's for sure, I wont lose the best thing that ever happened to me." He says kissing me softly on the lips.

"Alright, knock it off and finish your food." My brother says shaking his head.

We finish our breakfast and then them two head off and leave us to enjoy the rest of our day together until I have to go home.


	18. A Christmas to Remember

We have broke up from school and college as it's only a few days before Christmas. It's also great that we dont have to sneak around anymore, my dad knows that Dutch has his own apartment and doesnt really like me hanging out there and prefers us to be together at my house so they can all keep an eye on us.

Tonight we are lying on my bed eating snacks watching some cheesy christmas movie that's on the t.v, of course with the door wide open, Melinda keeps popping in at random intervals to see that we are ok and if we need anything. But really they are just checking that we arent having sex which is hilarious as we had a quickie just before they got home anyway.

Things have been better between us since our little chat and I feel that the walls have come down, we are talking more and connecting in more ways than sexually.

"Babe I forgot to ask you, I know you will be with your family at Christmas but I thought maybe we could do something on Christmas Eve just the two of us." He says as he pops another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Yeah my Dad and Melinda are going to the country club christmas party that night. So I've got no plans."

"Yeah my parents are going there too, I want to give you your Christmas present that night as I want to see your face when you open it."

"Ah babe, you didnt have to get me a present, you are so cute." I say leaning over to kiss him.

"Yeah I've got a few surprises for you on Christmas Eve so dress up nice and I'll pick you up from here at 6"

"Oh I'm excited now, I cant wait. You do spoil me." I say cuddling him tight on the bed and kissing him.

"Break it up, I'm sure that's no allowed" my brother jokes as he walks in to my room, he has just finished work and comes in to sit on my window seat. "What are you two talking about?"

"Christmas, Dutch has got me a surprise planned on Christmas eve and we are present swapping that night too."

He laughs "Yeah I hope you like used car parts Marissa." 

Dutch chucks popcorn at my brother and calls him a dick.

"Oh yeah casanova what have you brought Barbara for christmas, please tell me you've got her something." I say genuinely interested.

"I've actually brought her a necklace and matching earrings, oh and this denim jacket that she kept not so subtly hinting at every time we were in the mall." He chuckles at the thought.

"Wow I'm impressed, never thought I'd see the day, your actually thinking of someone else...so cute." I tease him and he sticks his finger up at me.

"Actually I'm thinking of alot of things at the moment, I'm actually looking at getting my own place in the new year "

"Whatttt with Barb?" Dutch says looking shocked.

"Nah I just need my own space, but at least we would have privacy there. Plus in the new year Henry and Melinda will be moving in so the house will be crowded."

"Oh yeah our mansion will be overcrowded I get ya." I say rolling my eyes. "That's shit though I'm not gonna lie, I hate the thought of you not being under the same roof."

"Ahh little bit, you do love me dont ya?, I wont be far but I think it's best, I need to stand on my own two feet and it would give me and Barb the privacy and space we need In our relationship. "

We stop talking as I see Henry hovering at the door, looking nervous.

"Hey Henry, have you been sent up to check on us, it's ok Jacob is in here."

"No, no I haven't honestly, I just wondered if I could come in and chill with you guys as I'm bored downstairs."

"Of course you can, come in, grab some snacks, Dutch put something fun for us all to watch." I instruct him and make a space on the bed for Henry.

After about half an hour of watching the film, Melinda comes up to do her usual check and she is in shock as she takes in the scene. Jacob sitting on the floor on a beanbag chair, me lying on the top of the bed painting my nails, Dutch and Henry lying on opposite sides of the bed throwing popcorn into each others mouths each failing miserably trying to catch it and just making a mess of my bed and floor.

"Hey all ok in here?" She asks, she actually looks quite emotional.

"Yeah we are good thanks, we are all just watching a film."

"Yeah I can see, are you guys ok with Henry being in here?"

"Yeah, I think Dutch has found a new friend, someone clearly on his emotional wavelength." Jacob says laughing way too hard at his own joke.

She looks really pleased that we are all bonding and leaves us to it. It is nice that we are all getting on and Henry seems really relaxed around us now, our crazy little blended family 

* * *

Christmas Eve 

I'm stressing about what to wear tonight, I'm showered and dressed but my clothes are thrown everywhere and I'm screaming into my wardrobe.

"Wow Marissa, what a mess. Are you ok?" Barbara says as she walks into my room, of course looking amazing as per usual. Her family are having a special Christmas eve dinner party that my brother is going to so she has come to make sure he looks nice and tidy for a change.

"No! I'm not, Dutch will be here in less than an hour to take me to a french restaurant in Beverley Hills and all my clothes make me look like a potato." I say flipping down on my bed in defeat.

She laughs "honestly you could never look like a potato, ok let me have a look and I'll help you pick something out."

She starts picking up my clothes and helps me put them back in my closet as she is looking.

"This one, this is what you should wear." She says picking up my black ruffled cocktail dress which has a diamante studded collar.

"Really do you not think it's a bit slutty"

"No it will look gorgeous on you and will drive Dutch wild, come one get it on and I'll help you finish off your hair and makeup."

We finally finish as I hear the doorbell ring and my dad shout up the stairs that Dutch is here. I'm shocked as I walk down and see him standing there in a smart suit and holding a bunch of roses for me.

He has had his hair trimmed and re-bleached, and had a shave he just looks breathtaking.

"Wow Dutch you look great!"

"Yeah he has only ever wore that suit for court appearances before." My brother jokes which earns him a jab in the ribs from me and Barbara.

"You look amazing Marissa." He says greeting me with a kiss ignoring my brothers jibe. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Have fun tonight kids, Dutch remember even though she isnt at school she still has a 12pm curfew ok."

"Dad, dont be silly we will probably be home before you guys are?" I say as I kiss him on the cheek and I see him think that over in his head whether that's a good thing or not as everyone will be out tonight till late as even Henry is going to the country club with my dad and Melinda and my brother is staying over at Barbara's.

"Hmmm on second thoughts why dont you both come and meet us at the country club after your meal." I roll my eyes and Melinda just tuts at him as I say goodbye and usher Dutch out of the door quickly.

* * *

We arrive at the restaurant and we are shown to our table, the place is all done up for Christmas and it looks so cute.

"Dutch have you seen the prices?" I say as we are handed the menus.

"So, nothing is too much for my girl." He sees the look of worry on my face. "Seriously Babe, have whatever you fancy. I've never had a girlfriend before and never been able to or wanted to do these things, but ever since I met you all I want to do is spoil you and do all the things a boyfriend should do, take you for meals, go on real dates and treat you to things."

"That's really sweet of you, and I appreciate it but you dont have to I'm really not high maintenance I'm happy with a mcdonalds and a bottle of beer." I say giggling.

"I know and that's what I love about you, you dont expect anything and that makes me want to spoil you even more."

I lean across the table and take his hand "oh yeah what else do you love about me" I say with a cheeky smirk but before he can answer we are interrupted by the waiter.

The three course meal we have is amazing literally the best food I've ever tasted and the waiter is really attentive to us, I'm guessing he just sees us a spoilt rich kids who will leave him a good tip.

We leave the restaurant absolutely stuffed and I'm slightly tipsy on wine which isnt fair as Dutch is still completely sober.

We arrive back at my empty house, and I tell him to go wait out by the pool while I go get his presents. I put on all the outdoor lights so it looks all pretty for us.

As I go back outside I take out a bottle of champagne, 2 glasses, my brothers stash of weed and Dutchs Christmas presents. He is lying on the outdoor seat smoking a cigarette, illuminated perfectly by the lights my dad has put up around the pool house and pool, he has now removed his jacket, tie and unbuttoned his shirt he really does look like a movie star.

"Hey handsome, can I join you?" I say padding over to him barefoot.

"You sure can, pretty lady" he says shuffling up making space for me.

As I sit down, I plant a kiss on his lips "merry christmas Babe." I say as I hand him his first present an envelope.

"Ah wow, I'm excited I usually only get presents off my mom and dad" he says laughing "fucking hell Marissa this is amazing." He is now holding the two tickets i got him to go and see Van Halen at Whiskey a go go. "How did you get these and how did you know I like Van Halen."

"Um I do actually listen to you, you know and my dad helped me get them as he has connections down town, but that's not your main present this is." I hand him the box with the watch in, his face is just in pure shock and he actually looks emotional.

"Babe this is crazy, and looks well expensive thank you so much, I dont deserve this or you." He kisses me deeply and then puts the watch on his wrist.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it" he looks at it with pure happiness on his face and then reaches into the bag that he he brought in the house with him and pulls out a purple box.

I'm intrigued as I open it, and find a beautiful black and purple beaded shawl, it looks hella expensive. I stand up and wrap it around myself.

"It looks beautiful on you, I hope you like it, my mom helped me pick it out as I told her you liked Fleetwood Mac and liked to do the twirl with the shawl that stevie Nick's does." I chuckle and crawl up on him kissing him greedily.

"Thank you I love it, its beautiful, I'm a lucky lucky girl."

"Wait there is one more thing in the bag." He pulls out a little box this time and inside is a beautiful gold chain with a cross on it. I get emotional when I see this as I had told him that I used to have a necklace like this that my mom brought me but I lost it at the beach one day and I was devastated about it.

"Babe its perfect, you are perfect." I say as I place the box down and hold his face in my hands and kiss him tenderly.

He pulls me down on top of him and his kisses get more and more hungry and needy for me.

"I'm never letting you go, you know that right? You are mine forever." He pulls away and looks me in the eye "Marissa this is crazy and I might sound crazy but I think I Love you."

"Its not crazy, I think I love you too." I smile as I push him back down on the sofa and start grinding against him.

I stand up and go into the pool house and grab a couple of blankets from there to provide us with warmth and cover.

It doesn't take long to maneuver him so that his trousers and boxers are down just far enough, that I can set him free. We lie in a spooning position so he can enter me from behind, he feels great like that and we just rock against each other, he is kissing my neck and playing with me, it send me totally over the edge and I have to stifle my moans as I'm well aware that we are outside.

After I climax I move to put him in my mouth, and allow him to finish off there so there isnt much mess to clean up. I then crawl back up under the blanket and cuddle into him as we hear the clock inside the house chime midnight he kisses me on the head and says "Merry Christmas Babe and here's to many more together." And I've never felt so happy and content in my whole life.


	19. New Year, New Drama

New Years Eve

Dutch, Jacob, Barbara and I walk into Johnnys house where it seems his New Years Eve Party is already in full swing, I mean i thought our house was lavish but this house is something else. Johnny had told us his mom and stepdad were out of town but I wouldnt think they would approve of this party so I hope nothing gets trashed as his stepdad is meant to be evil on another level.

I feel slightly nervous as this looks like a totally different crowd to the people that come to Jacobs parties, it looks like the whole damn college is here, the girls are stunning, the guys look like models and the whole mood just seems off to me, its too crowded and noisy and its still nowhere near midnight yet. I hold on to Dutch a little tighter as we walk away from my brother and navigate through the crowd to the outside area where he assumes Johnny and the guys will be, he must sense my apprehension.

"Hey beautiful are you ok?" he whispers to me smiling that amazing smile of his.

"Yeah its just more crowded than i thought it would be." I smile back at him nervously but take a deep breath as we get outside and I see its just as crazy there. Since christmas we have been in our own little bubble which I have loved, i know im selfish but I like it when its just the two of us i hate sharing him, plus I dont really like the person he turns into when he is around certain people.

"Hey dont be nervous Babe, you are literally the most beautiful girl in this place, not one girl here could hold a candle to you." he says turning to face me and kisses me gently on the lips.

I smile but im not conviced, i feel better when I see Jimmy and Jessie standing by the pool, I needed to see familar kind faces in the sea of drunken stuck up college kids.

"Wow how good do you two look? you look like youve just stepped off a red carpet." Jessie says greeting me and Dutch, Im wearing a midnight Blue, sparkly wrap dress with strappy heels, my hair is in a twisted updo with trails framing my face and i have just the right amount of cleavage showing to drive Dutch mad but not to send him on a jealously trip. He is wearing black trousers, a black shirt open at the collar and his leather jacket he does always look like a rockstar even when he isnt trying too.

"Thank you sweetie you look beautiful too....this is some party huh?" i say rolling my eyes.

"Yeah its crazy alright, I think Johnny has invited every person he has ever met in his life." Jimmy says laughing while passing us all a red cup full of beer from the keg in front of them.

After about half an hour, Dutch goes to find the others and im left with Jessie and Jimmy which is awkward as they always make you feel like a third wheel so I go to find Barb or at least another friendly face. Thats when I bump into Bobby in the kitchen area, where he is lining up shots on the side for the group of people in front of him.

"Hey Marissa, are you in?" he says nodding at the shots.

"yeah go on why not, I might as well join in might help me loosen up." I say laughing.

He counts us in and we all down them together, slamming them down on the side, everyone pulling the same gagging face, yet pushing the shot glass forward for another. We go a couple of rounds and then I feel I've reached my limit and cover me glass.

"No Bobby I think im done for now, dont want to see in the New Year with my head down the toilet. Speaking of which it's getting close so I better go find Dutch and everyone."

"Yeah I'll come with you, wouldn't be right if I didn't see the New Year in with my buddies." We search outside and signal for Jimmy and Jessie to follow us.

"Hey Marissa, I just want to apologise for how I spoke to you before, I realised I never actual said sorry to you."

"Hey dont sweat it, I deserved it and it's all the past now." I cuddle him and mean it but I cant help but feel how soft and warm his hugs are and how he smells so good, damn those shots are strong.

We break apart, and smile at each other for what seems like forever and Jimmy breaks the spell by yelling at us that its nearly midnight so we should find the others.

I follow them all through the crowd finally seeing Johnny and my brothers heads above the crowd with them being the tallest they are the easiest to spot. As we all join together I feel Dutchs arms go around my waist pulling me to him.

"Hey pretty lady I've been looking for you everywhere?" His breath smells strong of liquor and as I turn to face him his eyes look huge but it must just be the lights..right?.

"Well I'm here just in time, I couldnt see the New Year in without you" I say kissing him.

Johnny turns the music down and we all start the countdown to 1986. As everyone shouts Happy New Year I just say it directly to him.

"And a Happy New Year to you Angel, here's to many more New Years together." I pull him to me and I kiss him passionately holding him tight and I dont care who sees us now. I then feel someone pulling at me.

"Hey there are others here that want to say Happy New Year to you too." Barbara says giggling as she puts her arm around the two of us.

We all then hug each other and say happy New Year as a group. I'm really excited for what the coming year holds now, I love my friends, family and Boyfriend I literally have a blessed life.

* * *

The party drags on and the mood still feels off to me, there had been little pockets of fights and a few things getting smashed and broken something about this group just didnt feel right.

I realise I haven't seen Dutch for about an hour and decide to go look for him, he is nowhere to be seen in the house. I go out by the pool and cant find him there either.

"Bobby, have you seen Dutch? I cant find him anywhere?" I look around concerned unsure what I'm actually worried about.

He can see I'm clearly distressed "Hey dont worry he is around somewhere it's just so busy in there you probably keep missing each other, I'll come and help you look for him." 

I thank him and then we both head into the crowded house, its starting to make me feel sick walking around as it smells of cigarettes and sweaty bodies.

The only place we haven't checked is upstairs and I feel a heavy stone settle in my stomach as I walk past people up the winding staircase. He wouldnt cheat that I'm sure of but i cant help but feel weird especially as its Bobby who is helping me track him down.

We knock on doors, jeez this house is like a maze I then hear the unmistakable booming of his and Tommy's laughter so I know which room they are in.

I burst in without even knocking to find, Dutch, Tommy, 2 girls I dont recognise but instantly hate and another guy who looks like a typical thick headed jock snorting lines of coke off a table in the middle of the room.

"Babe! Hey come in, join us." He says clearly wasted and signals to me to go over.

"Ugh no I'm ok, I just wanted to see where you were, but now I know I'm good thanks."

I go to walk off and one of them cheeky bimbos says "Come on dont be a kill joy Dutch here is only having a little fun." 

"Ah good for Dutch and I'm glad he has found such classy company to spend his fun night with." I say bitingly and turn on my heels and walk off I hear them calling me a bitch but I dont care.

"Marissa what the fuck, there is no need to be rude to Tammy and Kimmy." Dutch says and he catches up with me on the hallway.

"Hmmm yeah, are you really going to lecture me on jealously? And look at the state of you, how much have you snorted tonight? I didnt even know you did coke."

"Oh come on Marissa, there is no need for jealously here those girls are just friends, and you cant really lecture me about drugs you smoke weed like it's going out of fashion."

"Oh fuck you, it's not the same plus my personality doesn't change when I smoke, you are acting like a dick and I hate the way you look right now."

"Come on guys dont fight, it's new year." Bobby tries to diffuse the situation.

"I'm not fighting Bobby, I just dont like being lied to, plus if he walked in on me doing drugs with some guys i bet it would be a totally different situation, I hate hypocrisy." I say walking off in a huff to find my friends I wont let him ruin my night.

* * *

Its about 3am, I've managed to avoid Dutch for the past couple of hours, I assume he is now high as a kite and I down beer and shots to try and blot out my anger as all i want to go upstairs and smack Tammy and Kimmy about, even though I know deep down this isnt about them.

I then hear a big commotion going on outside everyone is shouting "fight fight fight" and rushing outside to see what's going on.

"Shit Marissa, its Dutch he is beating up some kid." Jessie says running up to me.

"What, what do you mean?" I say following her.

"Me and Jimmy were outside when Dutch was just being loud and showing off and then some kid stupidly made a comment about him acting like a dick and he just lost it, come on" she says pulling me through the crowd.

She was right, as I got to the edge of the crowd I could see him just ripping into this poor kid. Johnny and my brother were once again trying to pull him off this poor kid there was blood everywhere all over the stone, Dutchs hands, the kids face.

I had enough of this shit now, this is one mess I wont be clearing up Tammy and Kimmy can deal with this one, i think childishly as I storm out of the house.

I sit down on Johnny's front garden and light up a cigarette to calm me down before I start to walk home.

I hear people coming out from the party and then Bobby sits down next to me.

"Hey are you ok?"

"No not really why does every night out end in him covered in blood I just cant deal with it anymore."

"Yeah I'm sorry he is like that, im guessing you didnt know that he did coke?" 

I shake my head as I flick my cigarette when I've finished "no he never told me, I knew he smoked but now the mood swings and anger all make sense." I start to sob and pull my knees up under me so I can bury my head in them. He puts his arm around me for comfort.

"I'm sorry Bobby, I've just got to get out of here. Shit though my dad is throwing a party for his work colleagues I dont want them seeing me like this. I was supposed to be going home with Dutch now I dont know what to do."

"Um you can come back to mine, honestly no funny business just to crash until you feel better."

I wipe away my tears "thank you Bobby you really are a good friend are you sure it will be ok?, what will your mom say?"

"She was out at the country club with her new boyfriend so she might have even gone back with him."

He helps me to my feet and then we both leave the party behind as we walk down the street to Bobby's house not really caring how Dutch will feel when he finds out.


	20. There may be trouble ahead.

When we get back to Bobby's house, he has to switch the burglar alarm off so he knows that his mom is not home and as it's nearly 4am I'm guessing she wont be back tonight.

I'm quite drunk and upset so Bobby gets me so water and coffee and then leads me upstairs to his bedroom. I take off my shoes as my feet are killing me from that walk back. He pulls out a tshirt and some joggers for me and shows me where the bathroom is so that I may get changed.

I get changed and then head back into his room where he is rolling out a sleeping bag at the base of his bed.

"I thought you could take the bed and get comfy, you need it and I'll crash here is that ok? I dont want you to feel uncomfortable."

"No I'm fine with that, thank you." I say getting under the covers, he turns off the lights and I fall into an uneasy sleep feeling a but weird about being in Bobby's bed that smells just like him and feeling bad that I would love him to get in with me and just cuddle but there is no way I could allow that to happen.

* * *

I wake up really needing the toilet so I quietly tiptoe past a sleeping Bobby and out of the room praying I dont bump into his mom on my travels.

As I walk back into the room Bobby is sitting up looking dreamy, shirtless, sleepy and his hair all ruffled from sleeping on the floor.

"Morning sorry I didnt mean to wake you?"

"Nah it's ok, how are you feeling?" 

I think about it as I go and lie on his bed with my head at the base so I can talk to him on the floor below.

"Not great, I'm still so pissed at him, I.....is it ok if I talk to you about him and our messed up relationship."

"Yeah Marissa it's ok, look I'm not gonna pretend that it doesn't hurt me to see you two together but it's fine I want to be here as a friend to you."

Shit now I feel awkward I then sigh "Thanks I appreciate that, but I'm just messed up over us and the way Dutch acts. When we are on our own he is so sweet, kind and almost vulnerable but then when he drinks or does drugs he turns into this wild animal that I cant control. He is like Jekyll and Hyde and it upsets me how can i be so in love with one part of him then so scared and disgusted by this other part."

"Yeah I get it but this isn't new, he has always been like this always the one starting fights, getting wasted I hate to say it but your brother did warn you, he wasnt just being an ass he saw how Dutch was on nights out and he didnt want you involved with it. I mean what you gonna do lock him away with you forever, never let him go out socialise and drink."

Before I can answer his bedroom phone rings, he gets up and flops down on the top of the bed. I turn myself around and lie by him with my head on the pillow. Taking in his cute side profile as I'm lying there.

I can hear Barbara on the other end of the phone, shouting to be heard over music and people.

"Bobby its Barb, is Marissa with you? I wont get either of you in trouble I just want to know where she is."

I nod at him that it's ok "yeah she is here, she was upset and didnt want to go home so I let her crash here."

"Hmmm ok, well Jacob and Dutch are going crazy as they cant find her, Jake even went home to find her as he assumed she went there, so I said I'd call round and see where she went."

I take the phone off Bobby "Hey Barb, I'm ok, so tell my brother I'm fine I'm heading home now I've sobered up. I was just upset with Dutch and I cant deal with this shit no more."

"Ok well I'll say you were with Jessie then."

"No dont get her involved it's fine, you can tell the truth nothing happened here."

"Marissa where the fuck are you? I've been everywhere looking for your dumb ass, you never walk off without telling me I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere." My brother has obviously grabbed the phone off Barb.

"I'm sorry ok I'm heading home now."

"No get your ass back to Johnny's now, I want to talk to you before you go home as Dad is pissed at both of us now as he thinks I lost you."

I reluctantly agree and then start to get dressed back into my clothes from last night and straighten myself out I'm shaking with fear now, but unsure who I'm scared to face the most my dad, brother or Dutch.

Bobby says he will drop me back which I dont think is a good idea at all but he wont take no for an answer.

As we are driving over I turn to Bobby nervously chewing my bottom lip "you do know when Dutch sees us together he is going to lose his shit."

"Yeah I know, but hiding and lying about it only makes us look more guilty and we actually haven't done anything wrong." He turns to me and smiles but it does little to calm my rising anxiety.

* * *

As we pull up outside the house my heart drops as I see my brother, Barbara and Dutch sitting on the front lawn obviously waiting for me to come back.

I hear my brother saying "Now calm down" to Dutch as me and Bobby get out of the car and walk up to the house.

Dutch totally ignores this and comes charging at us, but walks past me and pushes into Bobby.

"Did you fuck her?"

"What no of course not" he says pushing him back "I would never do that to you or her"

"Oh yeah right, dont tell me that if you hadn't got the chance you would have fucked her just to get your own back on me."

"Oh my god do you hear yourself?." I say getting between the two of them and pushing against his strong chest "Dutch stop this shit! this is between me and you, so if you want to talk let's go NOW."

But he is just standing there glaring at Bobby like he is contemplating how to attack him.

"Youre a dick man" Bobby says squaring up to him not showing any sign of weakness "I wont lie I do still like Marissa but I respect our friendship more, and I would never use her, that's bullshit and you know it. I'm more angry at you, you have everything I want and I'm just standing here watching you fuck it up at every turn, she loves you man and you are just throwing away the best thing that has ever happened to you for drugs and fighting. I hope it's worth it, I really do."

Dutch just stands there looking more pissed by the second and I'm shocked by Bobby's outburst.

"Look Dutch I'm about to go home so if you want to talk do it now or I'm gone." I say walking up to my brother and I see Dutch follow sullenly behind me.

"Right you two! you've got ten minutes to talk this shit out and then we have to get home, dad is majorly pissed at us and I'm pissed at you two." We both go to walk past Jacob as he rants but he steps in the doorway blocking us.

"Hey do you hear me, I mean it everytime we have gone out there is a drama involving you two and I'm sick of this shit, this is why I told you two to stay away from each other in the first place, I knew you would be a nightmare together." Jacob says shaking his head as we walk past.

We agree to meet outside in 10 minutes and then we head back into the crazy house to finally talk but I think I'm past it now.

* * *

We walk upstairs and try to find an empty room, I get pissed as I see them girls are still in the one bedroom lying on the bed and I bet he has been with them most of the night and that just fires me up more.

We then find one room where a single guy is passed out in the bed, Dutch wakes him up and kicks him out of the room, the guy is terrified when he sees who it is, Dutch always the bully.

"Right so talk, why did you leave the party with Bobby?" I can see he is clenching his fists tight as he is talking.

"How dare you be angry with me after the shit you've pulled tonight. I left because you were coked up and fighting again. I'm fed up of the night always ending with you covered in blood and attacking somebody."

"I get that and I'm sorry I'll get help I promise but why leave with Bobby? You did it just to piss me off didnt you? Did you do anything with him?"

"How can you even ask me that? I love you I would never cheat no matter how pissed I am at you. But yeah I guess I wanted to get at you which I know is pathetic of me."

"I'm sorry I trust you, it's just Bobby still likes you and you know that that's why you did it and it worked it drove me crazy I just had these images of you two in my head."

"Jeez do you hear us? we haven't been together very long and we are fighting alot, driving each other crazy. Look we are great when we are alone but then as soon as we are out you turn into an aggressive monster and you scare me I hate it and I hate you when your like that. Maybe everyone is right we are a nightmare together."

"What are you saying then? That you want to split up?" He actually now just looks very sad.

"I dont know.. no..I'm just confused it shouldnt be this hard.....and it shouldnt be this difficult when you love someone. Its early days it should be our honeymoon period it's just all too much" I sigh heavily "I just need time to think ok?"

I go to walk out of the door, he pulls me back by my hand and grabs my face and kisses me and I forget myself for a second and kiss him back how can I resist?

My head starts swimming and then he tries to pull at my clothes as he pushes me on the bed and that's when I come to my senses.

"No Dutch stop, kissing and sex isnt going to fix this, I'm pissed at you, I need a break I'm sorry."

I stand up and walk out the door "Babe please dont leave me, i love you, i need you."

"I'm sorry i just need time." I say walking away quickly before he can see the tears spilling down my face and before i lose the courage I've built up and just run back into his arms.

* * *

I get in the house following a silent cab ride back with my brother and Barb and then I run up to my bedroom and just flop into my bed crying hard into my pillow totally heartbroken.

I must have fallen asleep as I'm awoken by a knock at my door, Melinda asks if she can come in.

"Hey sweetie, I've made you some soup and a grilled cheese thought you could do with something." She looks at me curled up like a burrito in the bed I must look shocking.

"Oh honey, what happened you were so happy before?" She sits down on the bed putting the food on the floor. I sit up and cuddle her as I sob and tell her the events of the night and the night after the karate tournament.

"Marissa, I cant believe this, i am worried now i dont want you getting hurt in the crossfire. Loving someone so damaged is hard work and not something you should have to put up with at your young age."

"I dont know what to do, Melinda I love him and dont want to walk away as I know he has this wonderful caring side to him, but then his evil side comes out and it scares me he really is Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, he says he will get help but I dont believe him."

"Look have some time to yourself, clear your head I can see he is a good boy who loves you dearly but he obviously has his demons. Me and your dad just want what's best for you and for you to be happy and I've never seen you so down."

"Is my dad angry at me?"

"He was at first when he thought Jacob had lost you, but Barbara told us the whole story he is ok now just a bit worried about Dutch and his anger problems. Dont worry about that now, eat your food, take a shower put some fresh pyjamas on and you will feel better I promise."

I thank her for her advice and for caring about me. I finish the food, take a long shower and then wrap myself back in the duvet and just spend the rest of the night in a darkened room crying, my heart and head hurts so much I cant even bring myself to think of him and his gorgeous face as I cry as soon as I let my mind wonder to him.


	21. A Fresh Start

It's now 3 days since New Years day and 3 days since I've seen or spoken to Dutch or anyone in that group. I retreated into myself just to think and spend time with my family.

Dutch has called the house a few times but at my request my brother told him that I'll call him on Saturday after work and just give me some breathing space till then and to my surprise he did just that.

It's now saturday afternoon and the time is getting closer to when I promised to call him and I still dont have a clue what I want to do or what I'm going to say. That's why Barbara and Melinda are sitting in my room as I'm stressing about things.

"Guys please just tell me what to do?" I say almost begging them.

"Oh sweetie no one can do that for you, this is a decision you have to come to entirely on your own." Melinda says softly.

"Yeah Marissa, you have to decide what you want to do and do it fast as if I know him he will be waiting impatiently by the phone soon, Jake said that every night after work he just goes home gets drunk and waits my the phone incase you call." I know Barb Is trying to help with this piece of information but it just makes me feel like crap.

"Look I will say one thing, since you've been a part you have been your old self again and happy well apart from your breakdown on day one." She jokes "but you know what I mean I've heard you singing you seem more relaxed like a weight has been lifted and let's face it if I guy gets you that down and depressed it's just not worth it." Melinda adds 

"I know, I do feel better about things but only when I dont think of Dutch, I really miss him and it hurts so much to think he is hurting too. But I dont know what I want to do about him, I want him back but not the way things were."

"Yeah Marissa you cant be with him like that, it's not good and your relationship is not healthy at all. You are his babysitter not girlfriend and that's only going to get worse if you keep enabling his shitty behaviour.....oops sorry Melinda I didnt mean to swear." Barb apologies.

"No you are right his behaviour is shitty and he needs to grow up fast." Melinda says making us laugh. "Look your dad isnt happy at the thought of you getting back together he thinks he is bad news, but I think if we tell you not to see him it will only push you towards him more. That's why I think you should invite him over tomorrow to appease your dad so he knows where you are and what you are doing."

"Yes I totally agree, if you are here with everyone near by then you wont get pulled in by his ummmm charms" Barb says raising her eyebrows so we get her meaning "also if he starts acting up we can all kick him out."

"Yeah ok, I'll call him then and invite him over for a chat tomorrow and by then maybe I'll know what I want to do." I say planting my face in a pillow and screaming. "Why is it so difficult? why does he make it so difficult?"

"Because he is a silly silly boy and doesn't realise that he has the most amazing beautiful girl who loves him dearly and will do anything for him. But he will when it's too late sadly." Melinda says putting her arm around me for comfort.

It's time to call so I head into the hallway to call him, well aware that Barb and my brother will be eavesdropping from his room.

I make the phone call as quick as I can, I literally just ask him to come over tomorrow to talk things through and avoid getting into any deep discussion over the phone mainly so the others cant hear what's been said and also because I need to see his face when we talk to gauge his reactions properly.

I hang up after he agrees to come over and then I have a full 24hrs to sort my head and heart out and decide how I'm going to tackle this crappy situation.

* * *

After lunch on Sunday, I'm just in my room preparing everything to go back to school in the morning when I hear my dad shout up the stairs that Dutch is here.

When I walk down i have to stifle my laughter as i take in the scene that greets me, Dutch standing there looking like a naughty child while my dad is just glaring at him like he wants to squish him like an insect.

"Hey Dutch, do you want a drink or anything before we go up to my room?"

"Yeah right young lady you are both staying down here where I can keep an eye on you and him." He says him with added venom as he stares at Dutchs face.

"Dad please! We need some privacy to talk and I cant do that with you Melinda and Henry watching us."

"Hmmm ok, but I want the door wide open and I mean wide open Marissa, I'll be up to check on you guys soon." Then he stepped in front of Dutch as we tried to walk up the stairs "and I'm telling you if I hear so much as a raised voice or hear my daughter crying you will be booted out of my house so fast buddy, I wont have her upset again remember in New York I used to work for the Mafia I know how to hide a body."

"Daaaad jesus," I see the look of horror on his handsome face as my dad threatens him I pull him up the stairs away from the craziness.

"Fucking hell your dad is a scary dude, is that true about the mafia?" He says shaking his head as we get into my room.

I laugh hard "god knows, he is just trying to scare you as he is so overprotective, I've been in a bad way the past few days and I suppose it just upset him to see me that way " 

I sit on the window seat with my feet tucked up under me and signal for him to sit somewhere "anyway enough about my dad you are here to talk about us." 

He sits down facing me, I notice then how tired he looks like he hasnt slept properly in days and he clearly had a heavy drinking session last night.

"I've missed you so much Babe, I fucked up bad, really bad and I promise you I'll change and do whatever you want me to do to make it right."

"I dont know what you can do Dutch, I fell in love with you because you were the bad boy with a cute side, but I cant deal with the possessivness, the drug taking, the fighting, the angry outbursts. If we go out for the night I want to have fun not keep thinking what is he going to do tonight. It's too much."

"Yeah and I said I was sorry and ill change for you."

"I don't want you to change for me, I want you to change coz you want to. You're a great guy and I love you, and I love the you I get when we are alone but you have this whole other side that scares me and it really does."

"So what are you saying exactly?"

"I'm saying that we dont work like this, and I cant be with you while you are like this, we are a nightmare together, literally the couple no one wants to be around." I say sighing deeply.

"Bullshit that's your brother talking, you dont feel that way at all, you love me and I love you and we belong together."

"Maybe we do? maybe we dont? But I cant be with you while you are going through all this I feel like your carer not your girlfriend." I pause and then look at him sadly. "we both need space I realised after these few days even though I missed you dearly I've felt relieved that I haven't had to pander to your every whim and worry about what you are going to say or do or how you will react to things and that's not good. We haven't been together long and this is just too much and too intense."

I see something flash in his eyes and then it all changes "Are you fucking kidding me right now?, I thought you invited me over to make up, you had no intention of working things out did you?" He stands up looking mighty pissed off. "You could have just said all this on the phone last night? But what? You get some sick kicks out of seeing the pain on my face." 

I've never been on this side of his anger and it's scary like the whole room has changed temperature.

"No that's not it at all, I wanted to see you, to talk like adults, i just think you need time to get your head straight and you dont need me around for that, you need to go to a clinic and get help and im just going to confuse things."

He starts laughing and shaking his head in a manic way "you really are something else, make out this is for me, for my own good. Well dont do me any favours." He starts to remove the watch I brought him.

"No please dont that's a gift and I want you to keep it, you are overreacting." I stand up and try to hug him but he pushes me off.

"I'm overreacting? Your dumping me because I got wild at a party. This is all them you know." He says pointing towards my brothers room. "You've allowed them all to get in your head and turn you against me. You would rather appease them, then be happy with me."

"Oh come on I think wild at a party is a mild understatement there, I love you and want to be with you, just not like this."

"Yeah you already said that, I get the message loud and clear. Well you can tell your family congratulations they won, they broke us up they have their little princess back all to themselves."

He goes to storm out the door and I run after him and try to pull him back to me.

"Please dont go, not yet. Talk to me."

"What's there to talk about? You've made up your mind. But I wont stop fighting for you and I'll prove to your family that they are wrong about me and us."

He then marches out of my house slamming the door behind him. I know slam my door loud and hope that tells my family that I wish to be left alone to process what just happened as I'm still unsure whether I've done the right thing or not?


	22. A  Total setup.

It's been 2 weeks since me and Dutch split up and I'll be honest I've been miserable second guessing myself every step of the way.

I've isolated myself only going to school and then coming back shutting myself in my room only coming out to eat. I miss him like crazy but I know the relationship wasnt right and needed to be fixed.

Dutch has avoided me like the plague he hasnt been to the house since, even when the other guys have come over even though I've avoided them too.

My brother wont talk to me about him but Barb and Jessie have said that he Is drinking and partying alot so, so much for making an effort and trying to win me back. But I guess we all deal with breakups in our own way, I'm no angel I'm smoking more to help me relax of a night as I cant sleep and I'm barely eating which hasnt gone unnoticed by my family who have commented on my weight loss.

Its Friday night after school and Melinda calls me to tell me that Jessie is on the phone.

"Hey misery pants, get yourself dressed me and Jimmy are coming to pick you up in 15 minutes."

"Oh Jessie no, I'm not in the mood and I especially dont want to third wheel with a happy couple."

"Oh come on we will tone it down, you just need to get out, we are only going to the cinema, I mean what else are you going to do eat ice cream and cry looking at pictures of Dutch."

"Well that was the plan." I say laughing "ok , ok I'll go get dressed thank you and I'll see you in a bit."

I told my dad and Melinda where I was going and they seemed happy that I was out and moving again. I get dressed and put on some makeup and perfume for the first time in weeks and actually feel human again.

* * *

They pick me up in Jimmy's car and we head over to the multiplex. "Hey Jimmy have you seen Dutch? How is he?"

Before he can answer Jessie butts in "Oh no the peroxide kid is totally off limits tonight, he is not to be mentioned at all. You got it?"

I smile sadly and sit back in my seat "yeah ok I get it."

We park up and then as we head into the foyer I see Bobby standing there on his own and I realise I've been totally set up by these two and by the look on Bobby's face he clearly wasnt in on the ambush.

"Bobby fancy seeing you here?" Jessie says in a light flirty voice.

"Yeah weird that Jessie, as you and Jimmy invited me here tonight." He says shaking his head.

I smile at him and greet him in a friendly way but I'm totally thrown now. Those two go and get the tickets leaving me and Bobby to go and get the popcorn and sweets.

"Marissa, I'm sorry I didnt know what those two had planned they just invited me to the movies." He says as we are standing in the queue.

"Its ok Bobby, I know what those two are like. How are you anyway?" 

"I'm good, how are you doing? Look Marissa I want to apologise I wanted to reach out to you over the past few weeks to see how you were but I didnt think it would be appropriate."

"Its fine and it would have been ok, but I just needed time to heal but I'm ok now.... well alot better thanks."

We buy popcorn, sweets and drinks as much as we can carry and probably more than we need but for the first time in weeks I actually feel like snacking.

We are watching Iron Eagle which is obviously the guys choice, but I dont mind I quite enjoy an action flick.

Throughout the movie Bobby shares his snacks with me and keeps checking that I'm ok, which gets smiles from Jessie and Jimmy who are clearly pleased with themselves. This is the double date they have always wanted.

After the film has finished we go outside and me and Jessie have a cigarette while we talk about the movie.

"Oh shoot, its nearly my curfew I have to rush off, Marissa we wont be able to drop you home and make it back in time, Bobby could you drop her home?" Me and Bobby look at each other, roll our eyes and laugh clearly another set up by these two.

"Yeah of course I can, I'll ensure she gets home safe. Come on then Marissa I'm parked over here?" He takes my hand as we say goodbye to them guys and head to his car.

"Honestly they are so embarrassing I'm sorry." I say to him as we get in the car.

"Its fine, it's nice to be on our own Jessie never shuts up does she? Poor jimmy" he says making us both laugh.

We talk about the movie and what we have been up to clearly avoiding the elephant in the room.

We pull up outside my house, he turns the engine off and we just sit there in silence.

"Um I would invite you in, but it's late and dont think my dad would be best pleased anyway."

"No that's fine I wouldnt expect to be invited in, i was just gonna say...and you can totally say no I would understand...but would you like to go out just the two of us sometime. Just as friends even just to talk." He looks so nervous and cant even look at me.

"Yeah I would like that...as friends. I'm free this weekend if you are?"

"Yeah? Really? Ok well I'll pick you up tomorrow then and we can go out somewhere for the night."

"Brilliant , sounds good to me. I'll look forward to it and thanks for bringing me home." I squeeze his hand and then head up to the house smiling to myself and realising this is the first time I've really smiled in weeks.

* * *

On Saturday morning I was up early as my brother is getting the keys to his apartment today. Which I am a bit sad about as I'm going to miss him like crazy and also worried about this as he is living on the same complex as Dutch right by their work.

Me and Barb are dressed in scruffy old Jean's and tshirts to help him clean the property before we start moving in his furniture. 

We are blasting out music as I'm cleaning the kitchen area with my back to the door, singing my heart out lost in the music and the fumes from the cleaning products that I dont hear Dutch and Johnny come through the door.

Johnny comes up behind me and pinches my sides to make me jump.

"Johnny you dick, you scared the shit out of me." I say slapping him. "Hey Dutch how are you?"

He looks so awkward exactly how I didnt want us to be with each other, he does look really good though and I notice that he is still wearing the watch I brought him, and my hand mindlessly goes to my necklace as I stare at him.

"Good thanks, how are you?"

"I'm ok......have you guys come up help? As we could use it that's for sure?"

Dutch is just staring at me sadly and doesn't answer, Johnny just stares at me and then answers to break the silence.

"Yeah we have come to help Jake paint. We didnt really have a choice though he kinda threatened us." I laugh and know that would be true as he did the same to me.

They go and find Jake as I finish off cleaning the kitchen. I have to keep busy so my mind doesn't wander to Dutch, which is hard when he is literally in the next room and I can hear his voice and laugh.

* * *

Me and Barb go for a drive at lunchtime to grab burgers for us and the guys as a way of saying thanks for helping us. They are all working hard to get my brothers apartment looking perfect for him.

"How you holding up Marissa? Are you ok being around Dutch?"

"Yeah I think so, it's hard being around him especially when he looks so hot." 

"Yeah I get that, but as long as you guys can be civil, I mean you will see alot of each other especially now him and Jake are neighbours."

"Yeah I'll always be nice to him, I mean I still love and care for the guy that's what makes it so difficult though I wish I could just turn my feelings off."

"Hmmm wouldn't that be great if we could, oh well come on let's go in and eat and you try to resist his charms and not be alone with him, I dont want you and Dutch christening this apartment before me and Jake can."

I give her a shocked look and a cheeky slap. I realise that I haven't told her about my date or non date with Bobby later i dont want her judging me. As I already feel like crap about it when I look at Dutch.

We sit on the floor eating our burgers and drinking beer. After we have finished the food I head out back to have a cigarette aware that I need to head home soon to get washed and changed before I go out tonight.

"Hey Babe do you mind if I join you?" Dutch says as he walks out to me.

"No that's fine." I turn to him and smile.

"I see your still wearing the necklace I brought you, I'm glad."

"Yeah and you are still wearing the watch it really does suit you."

He takes a smoke and goes to say something then stops and then thinks for a bit "Marissa that Van Halen concert is in 2 weeks and I was wondering if you still wanted to come with me?"

"I dont think that is a good idea, I probably wouldnt have been able to go anyway as I'm not 21."

"Hmm ok" but I can see the disappointment in his face. "Marissa I really miss you so much."

"Please let's not do this now, I have to go." I throw my cigarette and head inside.

I head inside and start grabbing all my things together.

"Barb can you take me back home now, as I've got to get ready for tonight." I ask her as she is sitting on my brothers lap on the floor.

"Why what's tonight? You got a date?" My brother jokingly asks but when he sees my awkwardness as I look across to Dutch who has just walked back into the room he suddenly realises he has said the wrong thing.

"A date? Really are you fucking kidding me?" Dutch raises his voice. "So much for waiting for me and needing alone time."

"Its not what you think, and I'm not doing this now. I'm leaving Barb please can we go." I beg her.

"Just tell me it's not fucking Bobby." The whole room goes silent looking between us my face gives it all away and I just walk to the door I dont want to fight now in front of my brother, Barb and Johnny and I can hear Dutch losing it inside as Barbara comes running out the apartment forcing me into the car and we drive away quickly avoiding yet another scene.


	23. Date Night

The drive back over to mine was silent and awkward, neither me and Barb knowing what to say to each other. I was still shaken up but poor Barb was going to have to go back and deal with the fallout.

As we pull up on the driveway Barb turns to me "What are you doing honey? Are you really going on a date with Bobby tonight? You must have known what trouble that would cause."

I sigh loudly "it's not a date, just two friends going out." I tell her how it came about with the setup by Jessie and Jimmy.

"Who are you kidding? It's clearly a date and Bobby will see it as one too. You cant keep going back and forth between the two of them as its all going to end in tears. You know how they both feel about you?"

"I know, I know it's a mess but I do like Bobby but I'm still so in love with Dutch but that's just fruitless now we can never be together we just dont work and my dad will never allow it anyway he hates him." I say shaking my head.

"Hmmm then I think you should let him know that there is no chance then, if there really isnt as he is under the impression that you will get back together at some point."

"Yeah and he is really trying hard to change isnt he? He is making no effort at all still drinking, fighting and his anger is totally out of control still."

"Yeah he is a total dick we know that but he is also hurting really bad over your breakup. I just dont think you going on a date with Bobby is a good idea but that's just my opinion what do I know?" 

I walk out the car feeling like total shit and head upstairs to get dressed still unsure whether to cancel or not. But I decide to still go I need and deserve a night out plus I want to talk to Bobby and I'll tell him the truth about everything and then we can both decide where to go from here.

* * *

I get ready for my non date I'm trying to be upbeat as I choose my outfit but I still cant stop my mind drifting to Dutch and how deep down I kind of wish it was him I was meeting but it's just not possible.

I decide to wear my green tartan dress tights, boots and put my hair up with a banana clip, I want to make it look like I've made an effort but not too much.

"Hey honey, theres a boy called Bobby downstairs saying he is here to take you out tonight. I didn't know you were dating again?" My dad says while looking sternly by my door.

"Oh Daddy it's just my friend stop being silly, I thought you would be happy that I was getting out of the house."

"Hmmm well at least it's not with that bleached blonde idiot."

I roll my eyes as he says that, I kiss him on the cheek as I pass by and head down to see Bobby standing there looking all kinds of cute with his floppy hair and blue leather jacket.

"Hey Marissa wow you look beautiful?" I thank him and we awkwardly hug in the doorway.

"So where are you two kids off to tonight?" Melinda asks.

"Um I'm not sure, where are we going Bobby? oh and sorry I have no manners Bobby this is my dad and Melinda." 

They all greet each other very politely and Bobby just seems cute and at ease meeting them, it's all very smiley and nice.

"Right well I thought we could go to golf n stuff it's an amusement park not far from here."

"Sounds good to me, right let's go then?" I say opening the door and leading him out the way.

"Bobby I know its Saturday night but my daughter still has a curfew I want her home no later than midnight, do you understand."

He agrees and I dont fail to notice that he has given me an extra hour, when I'm out with Dutch he always wanted me home by 11.

* * *

We get to Golf n stuff it's pretty cute, I've never been here before but I see quite a few people from my school around so I'm guessing it's the place where the local teenagers hang out.

We play on the arcade games, and then have a round of crazy golf, he really is a cutie and we seem to be having a good time.

We go and get a hot dog, a drink and sit down on the bench and I feel it's now the right time to tell him what went down at my brothers today.

"Shit, ok well I think I'll be seeing him at the dojo in the morning so I'll talk to him about it about us, I mean is there an us?"

"Yeah I feel like crap about it as I dont want to cause a fight between you two, and I dont know, i like you and i like being around you. But I'm scared as i think people are going to judge me and hate me."

"Fuck them, who cares what they think, I like you and you like me, and i would like to see more of you and just see where this goes...so what do you say?"

I answer him by leaning in and capturing his lips with mine, his lips are as soft as I imagined they would be. He is so tender and gentle in his approach everything about him is tender and sweet and I'm definitely feeling something here.

We carry on with the date but something has changed now, we cant keep our hands off each other now that the barrier has been broken down. He is holding my hand, stealing kisses and getting closer as we play another game of golf.

He takes me home and as we are a little early we just spend the next 30mins kissing and it's just the perfect end to our date.

He promises to call me after karate in the morning to let me know how things have gone and tells me not to worry about Dutch or the others. But I still cant shake my uneasy feeling as Dutch is not going to take this well at all.

* * *

Bobby calls me after karate like he promised and he asks if I want to go over to the mall with him. So I get dressed and go downstairs to wait for him.

As he pulls up I get in the car and I'm immediately angry as I see he has a welt forming under his eye and it will be a nasty black eye by morning, it doesn't take a genius to guess who did it.

"Oh my fucking god Bobby he is an animal are you ok?"

"Its alright, but that's why I didnt come up to your house I didnt want your Dad to see me like this."

"What happened Bobby? Tell me?"

"I told Dutch about us, and that we were dating now of course he lost it and we had a fight out on the mats but it's all sorted now."

"And you believe that? You think he will be ok with us?"

"Yeah we just avoid him and dont rub it in his face and I think it will be ok. I mean its Dutch we are talking about here, he will move on soon enough."

That little dig didnt go unnoticed by myself. So I guess we are dating now and it's all out in the open but I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it still. 


	24. Taking things to the next level

Me and Bobby have been dating for 2 weeks now and we have hardly been apart. He picks me up from school everyday and he either comes back to mine to chill or we hang out at his.

My Dad and Melinda seem to like having Bobby around, it's only really Henry that's bothered and has said quite openly a few times that he misses and prefers Dutch and I always think to myself "yeah me too kid, me too." I know I'm a horrible person.

My Dad doesn't even mind me hanging out in my room or going swimming with Bobby things that were frowned upon when Dutch was around. I'm guessing he doesn't see Bobby as much as a threat or bad influence as he perceived Dutch to be.

Today after school, Jimmy and Jessie head back to mine with us and we all decide to go for a swim in the pool.

Me and Jessie get out of the pool and step in the jacuzzi to keep warm.

"Wow look at our hot boyfriends!" Jessie says as we admire Jimmy and Bobby in their trunks as they jump in and out of the pool.

"Yeah they are hotties." I say in a noncommittal way.

"Ah Youre blushing have you two still not done anything?" She looks at my face. "Oh my god as if Marissa what are you waiting for?"

"Oh chill out Jessie it's only been two weeks, it's just not been the right moment."

"Hmmm if you say so, just remind me again how long you and the peroxide prick waited before you did the dirty."

"That was different, we rushed into things, and I dont want to do that with Bobby, with Dutch it was all hot, heavy lust and nothing else but this time its different there is more here so I dont want to ruin it."

"Ok, if you say so, If that's really all it is?" She says as she eyes me curiously.

My dad calls me and Jessie into the house, so we get out of the jacuzzi, wrap towels around us and head into the house.

"Right girls, me, Melinda and Henry are going to stay at her house for the weekend to help finish off the packing up of her property as we are handing over her keys on sunday morning so want to make sure it's all clean and finished before then."

Me and Jessie look at each other as I know that we are about to get a lecture.

"So that means you have the whole house to yourself for the weekend Marissa. Now I'm trusting you girls to be sensible. If you are staying over Jessie that's fine you are more than welcome to keep her company but the boys need to leave at a sensible time and cannot stay over under any circumstances....do you understand?"

"Yes Dad that's fine. I get it."

"Call us if you need anything, ive left money for pizza on the side and Marissa I'm really putting my faith and trust in you please dont screw up or let me down ok?"

I say goodbye and see them off, as soon as the door shuts Jessie screams.

"Oh my god, you are so going to have sex tonight?"

"Shhhh, they will hear you." I say slapping her on the arm.

"Oh come on, You are going to ask him to stay arent you?"

"Yeah I will ask him obviously, but I'm unsure if anything will happen we will just have to see."

"I'm so excited for you, come on let's go and see the boys."

I jump back into the pool and swim over to Bobby, I put my arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips.

"My dad is away for the night, would you like to stay over?" I say hopefully.

"Yeah I would love to, are you sure that's ok though? Are those two staying over?"

"Yeah of course it's ok, I want you to and Jessie said that her and Jimmy will stay for abit, order pizza with us and then we can have the place all to ourselves." I say smiling and giving him a kiss, which then deepens, I get lost in him until I feel a ball hit me on the back of my head.

"Ooi you two, save that shit for later." We all start splashing and dunking each other, and I start to feel nervous about later now.

* * *

After we have eaten pizza and watched the original Nighmare on Elm st, Jimmy and Jessie decide to call it a night and head back to his and leave us two to it. Whatever that means I feel really weird now.

"Right shall we Um turn in for the night?" I say not sure what I actually mean by this now and I sense he is nervous too. I'm so used to Dutch taking charge during these times Mr confident is so different from sweet nervous Bobby.

We head upstairs to my room and I go into my bathroom to freshen up and get changed into my night shirt feeling excited and nervous with what's about to happen.

My mood is dampened when i walk out to see Bobby lying on my bed looking pissed off.

"What's wrong?" I ask worried.

"Oh nothing i just think it's weird that my girlfriend still has a shrine to her ex in her bedroom?" He says while holding a shoebox. Shit I think to myself as I forgot to hide that, I had it out earlier just looking for some stupid reason and forgot that I had left it out on the table.

"Well to be fair you shouldn't be snooping through my things" I say grabbing the box back.

"Look I'll be honest and open here I was looking for a condom as I haven't got one" he says looking sheepish "But i didnt expect there to be a box full of photos and trinkets from your past relationship with my friend next to your bed. Why do you still have all this shit? Do you still love him?"

"I dont know why I kept that stuff, I guess I just couldnt bring myself to throw it out yet."

"Why? Just incase you get back together and you still didnt answer me do you love him?"

"No I dont think we will get back together and if I'm honest I dont know how I feel about him I cant just turn my feelings off like a tap."

"Yeah not the answer I wanted." He stands up and starts gathering his things together.

"Bobby please dont go, I'm sorry I'll get rid of it I promise." I start to kiss him and he relaxes against me allowing me to lead him back to the bed.

We are kissing passionately, grinding against each other making each other moan and then his hands start to wander up my night shirt and I freeze and I dont know why.

He feels me tense and moves off me. "I knew it fucking hell you do still love him? what are we doing here Marissa?"

"I'm sorry Bobby I just feel weird now we have argued. Come on forget it please let's try again."

" The moments past now let's just go to sleep ay?" He turns the lamp off and turns over in a huff.

I feel like shit now and I lie there unable to sleep jeez what am I doing here I have a gorgeous guy in my bed who wants me and I cant bring myself to take the next step and I dont know why.

* * *

I'm awoken by a tapping somewhere and I'm not sure what it is. I try to wake up out of my slumber and figure out what the noise is and where it's coming from.

I then realise it's coming from my window, I go over to my window seat freaking out as this feels exactly like the scene from The Nightmare on elm st movie and I'm fully prepared to see Freddy Kruger waiting downstairs for me.

I'm actually more shocked to see Dutch there throwing stones at my window he looks heavenly illuminated by the security lights. My crazy drunken Romeo. I open the window and put my head out so he can see me holding a finger to my mouth to silence him.

I whisper down to him "Dutch what the fuck? You'll wake up my neighbours."

"Babe come down please I need to speak to you."

"No, go home you're drunk." I go to shut the window and head back inside but my heart is pounding in a way that I cant ignore.

"Please just give me 5 minutes, I really need to speak to you?"

I turn round to see if Bobby is still asleep and then head down to the back door to let Dutch in.

"Shhhhh keep quiet or my neighbours will call the police." I say ushering him into the kitchen.

"You never worried about the neighbours when we used to fuck loudly out there."

I shake my head in disgust "Dutch what do you want? Its 3 in the morning and you're wasted."

"I was out drinking and I just had to see you, I had to tell you something, I know you are with Bobby apparently but I'm so in love with you, I cant stop thinking about you. I just miss you so much."he looks so down and I feel like crap as I just want to hold him but I cant, I know I cant.

"Dutch I am with Bobby, and you cant just show up here its inappropriate. How did you even get into my back garden?"

"I climbed over the fence" he says laughing "Babe please just hear me out I need to be with you, and I know you need and miss me too, you cant tell me that you love him, that he makes you laugh and turns you on like I do."

"Yeah well he doesn't make me cry and that's all I need to know."

"Babe I'm sorry, I was the shittiest boyfriend ever I get that." He says pulling me into a hug and he feels so warm and his hugs are so strong and protective my body always betrays me as I feel myself being pulled in and melting against him.

At that point my heart stops as I hear Bobby walking down the stairs and I pull away from Dutchs hold.

"Dutch are you kidding me right now? Why are you here?" Bobby says angrily.

"What....why are you here?" Dutch retorts back taking in the fact that Bobby is clearly shirtless and has obviously come from my bedroom.

"I'm her boyfriend you douche..I have more right to be here than you do."

"So did I interrupt you two having sex?" He looks disgusted as he says this to me.

"No" I answer far to loudly and quickly I realise "I mean it's none of your business, you cant be here and you need to leave."

He sits down on a chair and looks totally broken, he puts his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry guys. I'm sorry for hitting you Bobby and I'm sorry for acting like a prick I just dont know what I'm doing I'm just hurting so bad."

We stand there in silence and I just dont know what to do. Bobby pulls me aside, "Marissa I'm gonna take him home, he is a mess and we cant just kick him out when he is like this plus our night is ruined anyway isnt it?" He says sadly.

"You are a good guy Bobby" I say kissing him. He walks upstairs to grab his stuff.

I kneel down next to Dutch rubbing his hair "I'm sorry too, I could have handled this better we all could have, Bobby is going to take you home now ok?"

Bobby walks back into the kitchen "Come on man, I'll take you home, Marissa I'll call you in the morning ok."

He kisses me as he walks Dutch out, I really really am a horrible person and I just feel totally torn in two by these two very different very beautiful boys.


	25. Housewarming party

I wake up in the morning and go downstairs to grab some breakfast and have a swim. I hear the phone ringing as I head back inside and i pray that its Bobby as i really need to sort things out with him.

Sadly it's just my brother checking up on me.

"Hey little bit, hows things?" he says sounding cheery.

"Hey dude, good thanks, hows the new place?"

"Good, I was actually calling because I'm having a little housewarming at mine tonight and thought you would want to come over."

"Yeah I would love to, if you think it's a good idea."

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" I then proceed to tell him about the previous nights dramas.

"Ah shit, well that's kinda my fault I was out with him last night and told him dad was away so you would be on your own, well I thought you was on your own. I told him he needed to speak to you and tell you how he feels before you and Bobby get serious."

"Yeah thanks for that."

"Sorry to be fair I was just sick of him talking about you, well if you and Bobby come tonight I'll speak to Dutch and just tell him to be on his best behaviour. Do you need picking up?"

"Thanks for that and no I'll tell Bobby and I'll come with him." I say goodbye and then call my dad to tell him where I'll be tonight in case he rings.

I'm then just sitting in like an idiot trying to make myself busy while waiting and hoping that Bobby will call like he promised he would.

* * *

Finally Bobby turns up at my house at about 2pm.

"Sorry I meant to call, but I stayed over at Dutchs last night to ensure that he was ok and didnt get much sleep so had to go home and rest up for a bit."

"No problem I just worried that you were mad at me."

"I was upset with you about that shoe box obviously, and then with him for just turning up last night it was really out of order, but I hated seeing him so hurt and down. I think he will be ok, he says he will stay away from you and leave us alone so lets see?"

"What did you say to each other?"

"It doesn't matter just know that its sorted now and we can finally be a couple without his shadow hanging over us." He looks really pleased with himself as he says this.

"Ok Well it's my brothers housewarming tonight do you think we shouldn't go then? I dont want to cause anymore shit."

"It will be fine, you two can avoid each other for a few hours I'm sure and if he acts up we will just leave and come back here." He says giving me a cheeky smile.

"That sounds good to me and let's just say we will head back here after a bit anyway so we can actually spend a full night together." I kiss him and Melt into his sweet kisses and soft warm hugs.

* * *

I start to get ready to go to my brothers at about 5 while Bobby Is sitting on my bed watching TV and watching me prance around half naked getting ready.

I decide to go full Stevie Nick's tonight I wear my long black fringed dress, I team it with my black lace up boots, bangles and necklaces I even wear my black top hat to finish off the look.

I debate whether to wear the beautiful purple and black wrap that Dutch brought me, and I think sod it I will Bobby doesn't know who brought it and Dutch probably wont even notice what I'm wearing so I put it around me and head out to show Bobby my finished look.

"Wow Marissa, you look like a rockstar you are truly beautiful." He says standing up and spinning me around.

We head over to my brothers house and I just have a horrible feeling in my stomach that something is going to go down tonight.

* * *

We head into the apartment and i see Jessie, Jimmy, Barb, Johnny and a few others I dont recognise already downing drinks and being loud.

We greet everyone and then I have nosey around my brothers apartment with Barb to see the finishing touches that she has done. 

"It looks amazing Barb you have done so well here, so are you like....living here with him?"

"Well not officially, he hasnt actually asked me but I'm staying here more than I am at my own house and I have my own set of drawers in his room and my own shelf in the bathroom so what does that say?"

"I'd say that's pretty official he is just an idiot and wouldnt know how to ask you properly anyway." Our gossipy conversation ends when I hear Dutch and Tommy's loud laughter coming from the front of the house.

"Are you ok?" She asks as she can see I've frozen on the spot "Jake told me what happened last night at yours"

"Yeah my head is just a mess at the moment but I'm hoping it will all be ok tonight."

But I realise that's not going to happen when I walk in and see that Dutch and Tommy have brought them bimbos Kimmy and Tammy as their dates and it totally catches me off guard seeing Tammy's arms linked with his and her hand in the back pocket of his Jean's touching his ass.

It takes all my strength not to go and push her off him but he isnt mine he can bring a date if he wants to its totally fine and I'm totally, totally fine with it.

I make it my mission to avoid them at all costs and just walk out of whatever room them idiots walk into and just cling to Bobby as much as I possibly can.

We have been there for a couple of hours when I tell Bobby that I'm going out for a cigarette I need to not be looking at that girl draping herself all over Dutch it makes me sick.

I have a smoke and just get lost in my thoughts briefly chanting my new mantra "it's totally fine, I'm fine', I'm about to head back inside when I hear the guys coming out for a smoke.

"Hey Marissa" Tommy says and I think he is going to be nice, boy was I wrong, I say hi and try to smile at Dutch but I realise his whole manner has changed from last night he is no longer that sad little wounded boy he was last night now he is looking at me with pure hatred in his eyes.

"You really are working your way through the group arent you doll? I cant wait for it to be my turn" he says laughing as does Dutch they are mocking me laughing like hyenas.

I go to walk past and he blocks the doorway "So where am I in the line? Is Johnny next, Jimmy or me just so I know when to be prepared."

"Fuck you Tommy" I say trying not to cry and trying to get past.

"Yeah I'm sure you will at some point." Dutch says with venom in his voice, I turn to look at him in shock and I dont recognise him at all he really does hate me.

"Look I'm sorry, but me and your friend Bobby cant just keep apologising you need to grow the fuck up."

"Friend, some friend." He says scoffing.

"Yeah well at least he had the decency to call you and tell you about us, he didnt just leave a door unlocked." I say as a parting shot.

I finally get past and can hear them both still laughing at their mean jokes. I go into the kitchen to down a few drinks to stop myself from crying, but I feel wobbly like I'm going to burst when Bobby asks if I'm ok so I head to the toilet.

I give myself a good talking to in the mirror, dont let the bastards get you down Marissa go out and have fun and let him ruin his own night.

As I walk out of the bathroom I bump into Tammy and Kimmy... great.

"Oh hi Marissa, can I just say thanks for dumping Dutch you really did me a favour I've been wanting to get in his pants for ages." Tammy says cackling like a witch.

"Yeah I think you did Dutch a favour to be fair as now he has got a fun girl to take out not a sad little kill joy." Kimmy says now joining in with the mocking.

I dont reply I wont bring myself down to their level and I wont embarrass myself in front of my brother and his friends.

I walk back to the kitchen fighting the tears trying to find Bobby.

"Hey Johnny, do you know where Bobby is? I dont feel good and I want to go home." I feel my lip wobbling and my eyes filling up with tears, theres a few people by Johnny that are staring at me now and I feel really stupid.

"Hey come with me" he puts his arm around me and leads me out the door "Jimmy if you see Bobby tell him to come and find us outside ok?" He says as we walk past Jimmy on our way out the front door.

He leads me out and walks me round the back of the apartments and I realise we are sitting at the side of Dutchs house when I let it all out and just start crying. Johnny sits there for a bit just with his arm around me in a comforting way.

"That's why I brought you out here, didnt think you wanted to lose it in a room full of people, are you ok? Is it about Dutch?"

"Thanks Johnny, yeah him and Tommy are being mean, but I totally deserve it so I get it and I'll take it, it just hurts to see him being this way to me."

"You've hurt him really bad, he is a mess and he loves you so much. He isnt great with his feelings and he has never been in love before so he is struggling. But I'm not excusing his shitty behaviour towards you though."

"I didn't mean to hurt him and I dont know what I'm doing at all." I break down really sobbing again? "I love him, I love him so much Johnny it hurts, it really hurts to even think about him as I know we cant be together."

"Its not going to be easy but can I ask you something personal now and dont hit me ok? Are you sleeping with Bobby?"

I stop sobbing shocked by Johnny's bluntness "No, we haven't done anything at all." I say shaking my head.

"Hmmm I didn't think so but why is that?" He asks eyeing me curiously.

"Wow you are nosey! um just wrong timing I guess and I dont want to rush into things like I did with Dutch, plus i dont want to get a reputation."

"Is that really it? Are you sure? as I think theres more to it than that."

"Like what?" I saying turning to face him.

"Well ok hear me out, is it coz you know deep down if you sleep with Bobby than that's it for you and Dutch as you know he will never take you back if you have sex with his friend, and you dont want it to be so final between the two of you, you want to know that there is still a chance."

He pauses and looks to see if I'm angry or not before he continues "Let's face it you two are still so in love and if that idiot sorts his life out you will take him back in a heartbeat and you know it."

I take a minute to process it all "yeah I think your right, we have been close to doing things and I just cant push myself to make that final step, Dutchs face pops in my head and I freeze. It's not fair though as he can sleep around and i just have to accept that."

Johnny laughs "he ain't sleeping around, he hasnt been near anyone since you guys spilt up, Tommy told him to bring them two girls here tonight to wind you up and upset you and it clearly worked." 

"Its a mess isnt it? What can I do Johnny?"

"If you want my advice I think you should break up with Bobby, give yourself some alone time to heal and let Dutch sort his head out before you two make a go of it again as he isnt going to get better while he is being driven demented by the sight of you and Bobby together."

"Your right, my god your right, thank you Johnny you are a good friend." I say cuddling him. "I'm going to go find Bobby and tell him I'm going to go home on my own I need some space now to think things over."

Little did i know that Bobby had been standing around the corner and had heard everything that had been said between me and Johnny.


	26. What now?

I go to walk back in the house and see Bobby hanging out by the door talking to Jimmy looking upset.

"Hey Bobby I dont feel very well, I'm just gonna head home ok?"

Bobby gives Jimmy a funny look "Yeah sure come on I'll take you home I haven't drank that much I'll be good to drive."

"No you stay, I'll call a cab honestly I just wanna go home and rest up." I head inside to tell my brother that I'm heading home and stop when I see him talking with Dutch and Tommy.

"Jacob I'm heading home, I dont feel great." I say not making eye contact with them two I'm not looking for another fight.

"What dont be silly, the night is young, are you sure?" He says sadly.

"Yeah Come on Jake its probably Bobby's lucky night." Tommy laughs.

I stick my finger up at him "Screw you Tommy, you piece of shit."

"Hey come on guys cut it out, we are all friends here." my brother says putting his arm around me and Tommy.

I shrug away from him "Jacob can I call a cab please." 

"Yeah sure, so arent you heading home with Bobby then?" He asks

I answer not making eye contact with Dutch but I can see he is interested in our exchange. 

"No I just said I feel poorly and I want to head home to rest." I give him a hug and go to use the phone in his room to call a cab, then I go and stand outside by the curb and wait for my ride home.

"So youre really heading home without me?, so much for us spending the night together." Bobby says approaching me from behind.

"Bobby I'm sorry it's just that."

"You dont feel well, yeah you already said that, but we both know its bullshit. You changed as soon as you saw him turn up here with a date and dont lie to me, I overheard you and Johnny talking outside."

I turn around shocked realising what that means "Bobby I'm sorry, I dont know what you heard but im just so confused right now."

"It didnt sound like you were very confused to me, you still love Dutch and that's why you wont take our relationship to the next level."

My cab pulls up right then "Bobby I'm sorry I cant do this right now, I'll come to yours after karate practice tomorrow ok." I go to kiss him but he turns away so I just get into the cab and start to cry silently.

* * *

I get home and hate how big, empty and dark this place feels when I'm on my own I switch on all the lights and make sure the place is fully locked up.

I get changed into an old shirt and throw my hair up after having a wash and removing all my makeup. I head back downstairs and pour myself a large glass of whiskey and roll a joint hoping the mixture of the two will help send me off into sleep.

I light the fire in the den area, and sit there with a blanket wrapped around myself, I light the joint and think to myself that ill worry about getting the smell out of the room in the morning. I smoke and swirl the drink around in the glass trying to think about anything other than Dutch or Bobby.

I get lost in the flames, watching them dance and move, then I hear a knocking at my front door, someone banging like crazy as if they are going to burst through the door.

I look though the peephole and curse as I see Dutch standing on my porch. 

"Oh what now? Have you come to take more shots at me." I say as I open the door.

Dutch just stares at me for a moment and then pounces on me, he is kissing me hungrily and to my shame I'm kissing him back. I shut the front door behind us and lead him into the den area.

We dont miss a beat kissing as we move to the sofa in the den area. I pull at his shirt unbuttoning it to reveal his sexy chest and abs that drive me wild. He then removes my shirt and pulls my hair down so it cascades down just hovering above my naked breasts.

"God you are so beautiful." He says in an almost whisper as he stares at me and then takes my nipple in his mouth making me gasp out loud.

I start grinding against him, loving the friction im feeling through the thin material of my lacey black panties, he maneuvers himself so he can remove his Jean's and pull down his boxers.

I move down to pump him with my hands and take his length in my mouth, he continues to harden and I realise how much i have missed the taste and feel of him.

I stand up and remove my underwear, he sucks at his fingers and feels my core shocked by how wet and ready I am for him already as if he didnt know how much he turns me on. 

As I hover over him I have to ask something "Dutch I hate to kill the mood here, but I have to ask, have you been with anybody else, I'm not mad I just want to know if we need further protection."

"Babe as if I could be with anybody else, no I haven't, I couldnt and I know you havent been with Bobby, Johnny told me all about your chat that's why I'm here."

"Fucking Johnny and his big ass mouth."

He laughs and kisses me "No let's thank Johnny for getting involved." He scoops me up in his big arms and puts me on the rug in front of my still roaring fire.

He rubs himself up and down my entrance driving me wild "Please Dutch just fuck me, I need you in me now."

He smirks as he enters me and sees how much pleasure he brings me. This isnt fucking, he is taking it slow, painfully slow enjoying and savouring every stroke and movement. 

We are kissing, sucking and biting at each other as we both climax we tell each other how much we love each other.

* * *

Afterwards I run to the toilet to grab some tissue to clean us up as i walk back into the room naked and cold he looks sad.

"So I'm guessing this is when you feel guilt and regret about what we have done and kick me out"

"No this is when I grab a blanket and snuggle in closer to you, and feel like I never ever want to let you go." I grab the blanket off the sofa and put it over us, we dont bother putting any clothes on I just want to feel his body against mine.

"What happens now though? Are you going to tell Bobby about us? Are you going to stay with Bobby?" He says kissing my head.

"I cant stay with him, it's not fair as I just cant stay away from you. I'm meeting him after karate so I'll tell him the truth if that's alright?"

"Yeah it's best to be honest and I'll take the flack here I instigated this. But I love you so much Marissa, i want to be with you, i need to be with you I'm nothing without you in my life."

I kiss him on his lips and then pepper kisses across his chest. "Yeah I'm the same I cant get you off my mind no matter how much I try. But my dad will never accept us, and Johnny's right we shouldnt rush back into things you still need to get help and get better."

"I will get better with you by my side I know I will. On Monday I'll speak to the counsellor at college to get help for my drinking and anger, but I havent touched drugs since we split I promise you. I'll prove to everyone that I'm the guy you deserve."

I kiss him softly "I know you will, and I will help you i promise but let me talk to Bobby and talk to my dad and then we can move forward."

"Babe I wont sneak around again, if we are together I want us out and about together."

"I'm not asking you too, I'm just saying I need time to explain to the people in our lives. Look you dont want to hear this but my dad liked Bobby he thought he was a good influence on me, and he was. I chose to be with Bobby as he was the calm to my storm he gave me innee peace and I could relax around him. Loving you is chaotic, being loved by you is chaotic. We are wild fire together even though that's exciting and passionate it's too much we need to stop with the craziness."

He looks wounded but I think he finally gets it. "Yeah I understand that and I promise I'll get help plus if I'm secure with you, my insecurities dont run wild and I can control my anger. I wont lose you again I'll do all I can to the man of your dreams."

"You already are silly" I say kissing him, rolling on top of him seeing If he is ready for round 2 which he obviously is.

After that I feel totally numb and satisfied in every way as we wrap up in the blanket entangled in each other forgetting the world and the dramas that will inevitablly face us tomorrow as we drift off together.


	27. Busted!

We must have just got totally lost in each other and lost track of time as I'm woken up by the front door opening and Henry shouting something about pancakes and I nearly died as i look around and take in the scene. Me and Dutch are naked lying under a tiny blanket, there is whisky glasses on the table and a full ashtray there is no way I'm getting out of this one.

"MARISSA" I hear Melinda shout as she walks into the room.

"Yay Dutch you're back." Henry cheers his innocent eyes not really understanding the sight in front of him. Dutch says hi, but looks panicked as we try to cover ourselves with the blanket.

"Melinda wheres my dad?" I'm in full on panic mode.

"He has gone to drop some things from my house that I dont want over to your brother for his apartment and then is grabbing us all breakfast. So you two are damn lucky right now that he never came in first."

I stare at Dutch and make a scared face I dont know how to get out of this. Henry comes to walk in the room and talk to Dutch about a new computer game he has got.

"For god sake Henry come out of there, Marissa, Dutch get dressed, clean this mess up and come and see me in the kitchen." She looks pissed and I've never seen her like this but I'm just glad it wasnt my dad.

As we locate our clothes Dutch turns to me "I'm so sorry if I've got you in trouble Babe, I'll take the full blame here."

"Its ok we will talk to Melinda and see if we can get her to hide this from my dad." We quickly clean up the Den and then head into the kitchen to face our punishment.

"Do you know how lucky you two are? If your dad had of come in this would have been a very different morning for us all. What were you thinking? How could you be so irresponsible?" Melinda genuinely looks disappointed in me.

"I'm sorry Melinda, this is all my fault Marissa came home on her own from Jake's last night and I followed her and well one thing led to another." Dutch says really not helping matters.

"Yeah spare me the details, i can fill in the blanks from what I saw In there. I'm not happy to be put in this situation at all and I hate lying and keeping things from your father."

"So you wont tell him?" I say hopefully.

"No I can't, how could I? he would lose the plot totally. So what's going on then? Talk to me Marissa when we left on friday you were with Bobby? Are you still with Bobby? Surely you cant be?" 

"Yes I mean no, i'm going to talk to Bobby this morning and tell him the truth I have to." I say looking at Dutch "but I dont know what this means for us."

"We love each other Melinda and I know Marissas dad hates me but I want to be with her and I'm getting help for my drinking and anger I want to prove people wrong."

"But Dutch with all due respect its things like this that upset and worry us. The Marissa we know wouldnt get caught naked, cheat on her boyfriend and disrespect our wishes." She rubs her eyes in a frustrated manner. "Just please tell me that you two are being safe?"

"Yes of course we are" I say mortified "and it's not all his fault I did get caught up in the moment, but I do love him and I want to be with him. I'm sorry that I'm asking you to lie and cover for us but I will talk to Dad and tell him that we are back together i wont sneak around, if we going to work this time we need to be honest and open."

"Hmmm yeah I agree with that, you need to tell Bobby first as he is a sweet boy and deserves to know the truth and then I'll help you cushion the blow with your dad."

"Oh thank you." I say hugging her.

"Right well Dutch you better go before he gets back and you need to ensure there is no evidence left of your late night activities anywhere?" 

"Melinda you are the coolest." I thank her again and then I see Dutch to the door.

"Wow that was close wasnt it?" I say as I stand in the doorway.

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble, but I wont apologise for last night, it was really the best night ever. I love you so much." 

I smile and lean in to kiss him "I love you too, I'm going to go and talk to Bobby soon and then my dad I'll then call you later to tell you how it all went if I'm still alive that is." I say laughing but only half joking.

I watch him walk off to get the bus back to his and my heart aches seeing him leave but now I panic about what I'll have to do next.

* * *

After I have showered and dressed it's time to go and meet Bobby and I really dont want to I know how unpleasant this is going to be.

I say a quick hi to my dad when he gets back and I make a mental promise that I will talk to him as soon as I get back from Bobby's.

I walk over to Bobby's which takes me about 30 mins but it gives me time to think of what I need to say to him.

When I get there, I see his car isnt in the driveway so he isnt back yet, so I just wait on his porch getting more and more nervous as I'm wondering if Dutch told him the truth at karate today.

He finally turns up and just looks very sad as he gets out of the car. I also notice that he clearly had a shower and change at the dojo and looks all wet and cute which is making this more difficult for me.

"Hey Marissa, isnt my mom in?" He says walking up to the porch.

"Um I dont know? I only just got here." I lie.

"Well do you want to come in?" 

"Um shall we go for a walk or something?" I really dont want an audience for this and I like his mom although I suspect shes not overly keen on me.

"Hmmm I'm tired so dont fancy a walk, I'll just go grab us a drink and then we can sit out here if you want?" I decline his offer of a drink and go to sit on his porch swing and wait for him to return.

"Look Marissa, I'm guessing you have come here to break up with me. So let's just get it over with." He looks sad as he sits down next to me.

"Bobby I'm sorry ok, im sorry for everything I've just got to come clean with you."

He sighs heavily "come clean about what? That you still love Dutch yeah I heard that loud and clear last night."

I cant look at him, I know I'm a total coward "Not just that, last night after the party Dutch came over to mine to talk and well one thing led to another." I see that he gets what I mean and he scoffs and shakes his head. "I'm so sorry Bobby."

"What for? That once again you used me to get to Dutch. Or that once again you and Dutch did exactly what you wanted to without a thought or care about anybody else in your lives. I've seriously never met anybody more selfish than you two in my life."

"I'm sorry Bobby, I feel awful."

"No you dont, and stop saying sorry as it means nothing. I just think it's crazy that I cant touch you without you freezing and pushing me away but he only has to turn up at your house and your legs open wide."

"Wow that's fucking harsh."

"Yeah it is its harsh, that you two thought it was ok to go behind my back and not think how I would feel when I found out." He pauses running his hands through his hair." You know I've dealt with this all my life girls falling for his bad boy charm, getting drawn in by all his craziness thinking it's hot and sexy. But I thought you were smarter than that. When you dumped him over his shitty behaviour I thought thank god she has finally seen the light but Nah you still dont get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"That he will never change he is a man child with major issues you will always be picking up after him, cleaning up all his mess, i hope you enjoy prison visits as that's where his future lies. I'm so pissed at him, i wondered why he wasnt at karate today, he is a coward that couldnt face me."

"Wow I thought he was your friend?"

"Yeah I thought he was too, but I'm sick of his shit and yours. I wont be used by you any longer and I wont be a pawn in your little game to make him jealous whenever you split up. I'm done with both of you." He stands up and looks just hurt and devastated.

"Bobby im"

"Dont you dare say your sorry again, you can go now and I dont want to see you ever again. You and that psycho deserve each other, I hope you have a really happy life together." He says laughing in a cruel way as he walks back into his house and slams the door behind him.

I really feel awful, I never wanted to hurt him like this, I just dont know what to do with myself. So i decide to hop on a bus and head over to Dutchs as i dont feel like going home just yet and facing yet another judgemental bashing of my life choices.


	28. Time to deal with it all.

I arrive at his house and I'm gutted when there is no answer, so I decide to knock at my brothers house instead.

Barbara opens the door and when she sees that it's me she smiles and pulls me in for a tight hug.

"I'm guessing you are here to look for Dutch you naughty girl." She jokes "I'm only kidding of course the guys are out back sorting out Jake's garden with the stuff your dad brought over."

As she leads me through the house she asks "Have you spoke to Bobby?" 

"Yeah I've just come from there, it wasnt pretty, its over and he hates me like literally hates me, but I cant blame him."

"Yeah Dutch told us what happened last night, much to your brothers delight." She says laughing.

"Its a mess isnt it? Do you think everyone is going to hate me?" I'm so worried about this.

"Ah honey I cant talk for the others but we wont hold anything against you, I know how much you love Dutch I do think the two of you could have done this all differently as poor Bobby got caught in the crossfire and he didnt deserve that at all, but just let him vent and be angry for awhile and then he will come round I'm sure."

"Yeah I'm not convinced you didnt see how hurt he was." I then paste a smile on as we walk outside Johnny, Dutch and Tommy are helping my brother in the garden Johnny and Dutch are shirtless which is just a lovely sight to behold.

Dutch gets excited when he sees me and comes bounding over like a big puppy to kiss me on my cheek. "Hey is everything ok? Are we cool?" He says hopefully.

I can see we have a bit of an audience "Yeah we are, Bobby hates me and he is pissed at you which just makes me feel like shit."

My brother scoffs "Well what did you two think was going to happen? that he would be happy and give you his blessing, you two are lucky if I was Bobby I would be beating the shit out of you right now Dutch."

"Yeah, I'm expecting that to come when we finally face each other at the dojo, he can get payback for what I did to him." 

"Um Dutch are you needed here? Can we go and speak in private please."

"Yeah sure, let's head over to mine the guys will be fine without my input." He goes to grab his things and Tommy walks over to me looking very sheepish.

"Marissa, I want to apologise for my behaviour last night, i saw how angry and hurt my boy was so thought I had to jump to his defence but I admit I took it too far, no hard feelings?" He holds his hand out as an olive branch.

I take it reluctantly "yeah I get it, you were only defending Dutch but honestly if you ever speak to me like that again I will kick your ass or at least get Jacob to do it." We both laugh at this and then i say my goodbyes as i follow Dutch back over to his apartment.

"Keep the noise down though guys or at least shut the windows we dont need to be hearing Dutchs sex noises this early in the day." Tommy laughs at his own jokes which earns his a slap from my brother and Barbara.

* * *

We go into his apartment and it's a mess, beer bottles and pizza boxes everywhere.

"Dutch what the hell, this place is a health hazard."

"Yeah I should have warned you. But I did say that I was a mess without you I just didnt see the point in doing anything." 

"You are so silly, I'm sorry for what i did and how i treated you."

"Its fine, it's in the past now, i can get better now I've got you back. I have got you back havent I?" He says pulling me down on top of him on the sofa so I'm straddling him.

"Yeah you have, but I do want to see some changes Dutch I dont want it to be like last time. I want to see that you are making an effort no fighting or bullshit." I say before pressing my lips lightly against his.

"I will I promise you, so are you going to come to the Van Halen concert with me next weekend? Johnny, Barb and your brother have all got tickets too it will be a great night."

"Ok, yeah I'll come you can prove how you can now behave on a night out." I now start kissing and sucking on his neck. "Babe I need to ask you another favour as well." 

"If you carry on doing that I'll do whatever you ask of me."

"Good" I say as I kiss down his chest he tastes sweaty and salty, I then move down to his Jean's unzipping then and putting my hand down his boxers feeling him harden and hearing him moan as I start to take him in my hand.

"Will you come home with me, to talk to my dad with me"

"Shit yeah, if you want, if you think that's safer and wise but please stop talking about your dad while your hand is on my dick, your kinda killing the mood."

I laugh, thank him and take him in my mouth, I'm insatiable for him I'm making up for lost time and just want to make it up to him, so even let him finish in my mouth and on my face which I know he loves so much his little act of dominance.

* * *

Afterwards we get cleaned up and then get in his car to head back to mine. "Babe do you really think this is a good idea. I just have this horrible feeling that your dad is going to attack me"

I laugh out loud "he is not going to attack you, and you cant back out now you already promised."

"I'm not backing out, I just don't want to get you in trouble and I just dont think this will end well."

We pull up on to my drive and we both take a deep breath, I can see how nervous and stressed he is kinda mimicking my own feelings.

"Dutch dont worry, and as we said we cant sneak around this time I want the truth out there."

He holds my hand and I lead him into mine, my Dad and Melinda are sitting outside having lunch, she pales when she sees the two of us walking in I'm guessing she hasnt had the chance to speak to my Dad about us yet.

When he turns round to see what Melinda is looking out he goes a gorgeous shade of purple "Marissa what is he doing here? In my house?"

"Daddy please calm down, I, we need to talk to you, please can we sit down?"

I dont wait for them to answer before motioning for Dutch to sit in the chair next to me, opposite to my dad and Melinda moves around the table.

"Oh I knew it! You're pregnant arent you? See Melinda I told you something like this would happen." He is going redder by the moment looking like he is about to launch himself across the table at Dutch.

"NO Daddy, oh my god no that's not it at all, Jesus how could you think that? We just came to tell you that we are back together and I wanted you guys to know as I dont want us to lie and sneak around."

"I don't agree with this. What happened to Bobby? I liked Bobby he was a good decent kid with a promising future and he never once made you cry. Unlike Dutch here." He says eyeing him with pure venom "you just seen to live to upset my daughter, she was always coming home crying and miserable I just dont get it."

"Mr Vendetti with all due respect, I love your daughter and I've learnt my lesson, I wont lose her again so will do all I can to make her happy."

"Hmmm yeah until you have a drink or a line of coke I've seen and dealt with thugs like you all my life and I just dont think you are good enough for my daughter."

"Dad...please." I say at the same time that Melinda shouts out his name.

My dad puts up his hand to stop us talking "but if you want to prove me wrong I'm all for it, especially since if you mess you I can deal with you myself." 

"That's fine as I know I wont screw up this time, I'm going to see a counsellor at my college on Monday to get help with my issues, your daughter makes me want to be a better person and I will get better to be the man she needs me to be." He says smiling at me and squeezing my hand.

My dad still doesn't look convinced, I give Melinda a look begging her to have some input to help us.

"Look I think its took alot of guts for the two of them to come in here and ask for our blessing knowing how you feel about him. But they clearly care about each other and want to make it work, come on Frank cant you remember what it was like to be young and in love."

"Yes I do, and I also know my stubborn daughter very well and if I dont give her my blessing or try to stop her from seeing you that she will only sneak around or heaven forbid move out to live with you or Jake and then she will only get herself in trouble."

I know what he means and I cringe as he continues his lecture.

"Right so if you are under my roof rules will be followed, curfews will be stuck to, doors will be left open and there will be no sleepovers at your house or you here, also if I see that her grades are slipping then I will get involved, Marissa wants to go to Julliard and I dont want you to stand in the way of that."

"I promise I wont, whatever happens we will make it work even long distance." He smiles but I know both of us havent thought that far ahead.

"Right one last thing before I let you two go, and this is the biggie. I dont want to hear that you've upset or hurt her, if you lay a hand on her or bring trouble to this door, it's over. Also I dont want to talk anymore about this, well more than I need to but I want you two to be safe you have futures to think of and a baby can seriously ruin your chances of having the future you both deserve."

Dutch looks mortified by this "Dad please, you don't need to lecture us on that topic we are being sensible, we arent silly little kids."

"Ugh as I said I dont want to hear about it and I wont mention it again." He visibly shudders which makes me laugh.

"Right we are gonna head back to Jake's for abit as they are having a pizza and movie night is that ok?"

"Hmm yeah ok, but school in the morning so home by 10 ok? And I mean in on your own by 10 not sitting out in his car for ages after on the driveway ok?"

I agree and we head out to the car.

"I didnt know Jake was having a movie and pizza night?" Dutch says as we pull off the drive.

"He isnt, but I didnt think saying to my dad that I want to go back to yours to ride you until you cum and scream out my name would go down very well with him."

He let's out a dirty laugh "oh you are a bad girl" but I notice that he drives a bit faster in order to get to his as quick as possible.


	29. I wont apologise for being in Love

At school the next day, I cant find Jessie anywhere we usually have a catch up before classes but I cant seem to find her anywhere.

We dont have any classes together in the morning, I hope she is ok and in school, when I grab my lunch tray I see her sitting at a table outside with a couple of our other friends.

"Hey guys" I say as I sit down, and I soon realise that the table is very frosty. They dont acknowledge me at all and carry on their conversation.

"Sooo what's up? What we talking about?" Still nothing they are literally acting like I dont exist. Well I dont suffer fools easily so I just grab my tray and go and sit on my own, I'm not going to be somewhere where I'm clearly unwanted.

I cant think what their issue is with me, when I saw Jessie last at my brothers she was fine with me.

I finish my lunch and take my tray away and head to my locker before the next class starts.

Jessie comes by to grab her books, now on her own but still acts as if I'm invisible.

"Jessie, what the hell? Why are you ignoring me? Did I do something to you?" I ask really confused and slightly frustrated.

She slams her locker "oh come on you are not that stupid? You know what you did? Bobby came over to Jimmy's yesterday after you dumped him for that twat Dutch."

"Look no offence but that's got nothing to do with you or Jimmy that's between us three so I dont see why you are getting involved?"

"I'm involved as I set you and Bobby up, we told Bobby you were over that prick and you wanted to be with him that's why we set you two up. Now he is heartbroken, you cheated on him and dumped him for that loser. I cant believe you would give up Bobby, sweet kind Bobby for that idiot you will regret it when Dutch does what he always does and you'll be begging to get back with Bobby and then it will be too late as I'm going to set him up with a nice decent girl who will actually appreciate him."

"Ok look, I feel terrible for Bobby I do, but I cant help how I feel, i love Dutch even with all his faults and craziness and I wont apologise for following my heart."

"Hmmm yeah your heart! dont pretend that it isnt anything more than lust based as when you guys arent having sex what's actually left between you? he is thick, dull and boring and that's why he has to drink and do drugs to make himself even remotely interesting."

I slam my locker door and get right in her face "Now you've gone too far dont insult my boyfriend, say what you want about me but I will fucking scratch your eyes out if you say anything bad about him again." Then I go to storm off.

"You deserve each other, you are both crazy." She shouts after me in shock.

* * *

I ignore her for the rest of the day even though it upsets me to fall out with Jessie she is my only friend here but I won't have her insulting Dutch and our relationship especially as in truth she is touching on all my insecurities.

After school Dutch is waiting for me in the car park as I walk past a group of girls towards him I hear them whispering but loud enough for me to hear that I have a different guy picking me up each week and I dont let it get to me, it's clearly Jessie and the girls spreading these gossipy rumours to get to me.

"Hey beautiful are you ok? You look sad?" He says greeting me with a kiss.

"I've just had a shit day and I've fallen out with Jessie."

"Hmmm is that why Jimmy is frog marching her over here then."

"What?" I say looking behind me to see Dutch was right, Jessie is walking over looking pissed as Jimmy is clearly telling her off about something.

"Hey guys, look you two are best friends and shouldnt fall out over silly things." Jimmy says trying to play peacekeeper. He looks at Jessie willing her to speak up.

"Marissa, I'm sorry for how I spoke to you, I shouldnt blame you, it's not your fault this prick has got you wrapped around his little finger and you are totally under his spell."

"Wow Jessie nice apology." I say shaking my head as Dutch laughs.

"Look Dutch I dont like you, I think Marissa should be with Bobby. I think you two have acted really selfishly and dont care that you have hurt him. But I dont want to fall out with you Marissa I just cant stand to be around him" She says pointing rudely in Dutchs face.

"Jessie I get it you hate him, and I agree we should have handled it differently, I never wanted to hurt Bobby. But I am with Dutch and I'm not letting him go this time, not ever so you will just have to deal with that ok, as I want us all to be friends and hang out."

"I'm sorry Marissa, I cant do that, I cant be false I'll be your friend and hang out with you but I cant stand to be around him."

"That's fine with me!" Dutch says "Come on Marissa let's head home, see you later Jimmy." He says steering me into the car.

"Hold up Dutch" I say moving myself past him, ok Jessie I accept your apology and that you two will never ever be besties but I dont want to lose you as a friend either." I pull her in for a hug "I'm sorry for how I spoke to you earlier as well I was a right bitch."

"Its ok I would have been just as angry if you would have said shit about Jimmy. Anyway I'll catch up with you tomorrow then ok."

We say goodbye and then we head back to mine.

* * *

No one is home so we make the most of our alone time by having quickie in my bedroom bathroom before anyone else gets back.

Afterwards we readjust ourselves, put on a movie, and lie down on the my bed with the door wide open of course as we hear Melinda and Henry get home.

"Dutch can I ask you something, and please be honest and open with me." 

"Yeah of course? Ask me anything?"

"Do you think our relationship is just based on sex?"

He laughs out loud "what? Where is this coming from?"

"Jessie said our relationship is just lust and when we arent having sex there is nothing there we have nothing else between us"

"Jessie, what a joke! What does she know about us? Plus she cant talk all her and Jimmy do is have sex and if they arent she just bullies him, and talks down to him. He is a total doormat so she cant judge us, there is definitely more to us than sex, I'm not gonna lie I love being intimate with you and you really turn me on obviously but theres more to us than that. Why don't you think there is?"

"I think at the beginning it was a sex and lust thing, but now I know there is more as I want to do things and go places with you, I love being in your company, no one makes me laugh like you do."

"See" he says kissing me "dont let her get to you, we are a perfect couple and shes just jealous of how hot we are." He says pulling a stupid face to make me laugh 

"Yeah you are so hot babe." I say giggling with him.

"On that note I need to ask you something actually? Me and the guys were thinking about going to Laguna Beach for spring Break, your brother and Barb are going to go, so do you think your dad will let you come with me?"

"Not a chance...anyway wouldnt Bobby be going it would be weird?"

"Come on at least ask your dad, I would love you to be there, looking hot in a little bikini think about it, we could go swimming, snorkelling, watch sunsets on the beach and spend 7 whole nights together come on it will be amazing."

"That does sound amazing." And the thought of him away on spring break without me does kind of make me feel sick in my stomach "I'll ask my dad but I might need my brother to help persuade him as come on let's face it, he wont even let us be in here with a door closed so there is no way he will let me go on holiday with you for 7 nights."

"I'll ask Jake to talk to him then as I need you there, i have to have you there, it will only be me and Jake with girls, and Bobby will just have to deal with it or not come."

"Nice babe, but yeah I get it, I'll ask him sweetly and I'll let you know what he says and now there is something I want to ask you two would you be my date to my dad and Melinda's wedding and yes I've already asked them and they said it will be ok if you come."

He shakes his head "yeah I'm sure your dad is loving the idea of me being at his wedding, but of course I'll be your date, I'll be proud to be your date."

"See there is more to our relationship than sex." I say kissing him.

"Um I'll pretend I didnt hear that." Melinda says as she walks into my room with my clean washing which makes us all laugh awkwardly.


	30. Pre concert Dramas

Its friday night and I'm trying to get ready for the concert but my dad is being awkward about my curfew and what my plans are for after the concert.

"Oh Dad come on please relax the curfew tonight, you know the concert wont finish till late and then I've got to get home from there, please Jacob and Barbara will be there with me."

"No Marissa, rules are rules I want you home by 11 on your own."

"Dad please Jacob even said that I can stay at his, it's going to be late by the time we get back from the concert and it's just easier and safer if we all stay together and head back to his."

"Do you think I was born yesterday Marissa? I know Dutch lives by Jacob? If you keep going on I will drive you to and from the concert myself. You are lucky I'm allowing you to go in the first place especially as you are underage."

My dad got the tickets for us, and as he knows the bouncer there he has arranged for him to look the other way for us to get in as long as we are on our best behaviour, but man he is being a stickler about me being anywhere late with Dutch.

I storm upstairs to finish getting ready, I have my Van Halen shirt on, but tied up in a knot showing some midriff and a denim mini skirt which is a little on the short side I'll admit and my black ankle boots, I leave my hair down and go a little heavier on the makeup than I usually do but I am trying to look 21.

I hear my brother come into the house, shouting up the stairs that I better be ready.

"Oh no, no, no go upstairs and change Marissa you are not leaving the house in that." My dad says as I walk down the stairs.

"Ughhh Jacob please tell him I have to dress up to get in the club." I say begging him.

"Yeah to be fair dad, all the girls will be dressed like that" i give him a look and he continues like we planned "also I was wondering if Marissa can stay at mine tonight, I think it will be safer."

"Hmmm did Dutch and Marissa put you up to this? I already said NO Jake."

"Come on, I'll keep an eye on her all night, I just think it's for the best you can trust me I'll never let any harm come to her I promise you."

"Ughhh ok then, but this is on you! She is to stay at yours not go over and stay at that idiots house and Marissa you are to do as Jake says and not leave his side all night. The bouncer is doing me a huge favour letting you kids in so dont let me down as I will hear about it."

I squeal and squeeze him tight "Thank you Daddy, I love you." I then run upstairs to grab my bag that I already had packed as I knew he would eventually give in. 

We head over to Jacob's, to meet Dutch who has only just finished work, Tommy, Barbara and Johnny will be there too. 

"So you know that I'm really staying over at Dutchs right?" I say as we arrive at his.

"I guessed you would be, but you owe me big time little bit, also I dont want to be hearing or seeing you two drunk and slobbering all over each other so you are probably doing me a favour by staying at his. Also I've warned him to be on his best behaviour, no drugs, no fighting so I'm telling you as well let's just have a good night with no dramas."

"I promise, and I owe you big time, you've just got to work on dad so he will allow me to go to spring break with you guys."

"Yeah I think that one is going to be a tough one, but I will try as Barbara really wants another girl there too."

As we get out of the car, I reach into the back seat to grab my over night bag, my brother walks up to his front door and shouts back.

"Right go and grab Dutch and the guys, I'll make sure princess Barb is ready, then meet at mine I'll be calling a cab at 8 ok so you all best be ready to go."

I say ok and then head over to Dutchs to grab the guys and dump by stuff.

* * *

"Oh wow you look amazing!" Dutch says as he greets me with a kiss at the door. He sees the bag in my hand, "Oh yes! so you managed to persuade your dad to allow you to stay over."

"Yes, stay over at Jacob's that is, so let's hope he dont pop over early in the morning to check in on us." I say hi to the guys and dump my bags in Dutchs room, he has clearly cleaned up ready for my stay.

"Jesus Dutch, how on earth did you manage to bag a girl that hot, life just isnt fair." I hear Tommy mocking him when they assume that I'm out of earshot.

All I can now hear now, is them all whispering and giggling about things and go silent as I enter the room.

"What are you guys whispering about?" I say challenging them.

"Nothing Babe they are just being immature asses." He says laughing and slapping Johnny.

"Come on you guys we better go before Jacob loses it."

We walk round to Jacob's and I have to chuckle to myself as I check out the 3 gorgeous guys with me, they do all look like sexy rock stars in there dark denim Jean's and band tshirts.

My brother looks pissed off as we enter the apartment. "What's wrong with you?"

"Barbara is being a bitch, and she wont come out of the bathroom AND IVE ALREADY TOLD HER IM CALLING A CAB IN 10 AND IF SHE ISNT OUT WE ARE LEAVING WITHOUR HER." He shouts in the direction of the bathroom and then grabs a beer from from the fridge.

"Yeah great way to handle things there bro, let me deal with it." I go and knock gently on the door "Barb its Marissa can I come in please.?"

After a beat she opens the door and let's me in before locking the door behind me again, still keeping the others out.

I notice she is ready and would look pretty if it wasnt for the fact that she has clearly been crying ALOT and all her makeup has been smudged.

"Barb what's wrong, what's my brother done?"

She shakes her head as if it hurts to speak and nods towards the bathroom sink, that's where I see 3 pregnancy tests all lined up on the side, I see the plus signs on everyone and it doesn't take a genius to work out what that means.

"Oh bloody hell Barb, how? I thought you guys were super careful."

"I'm not on the pill as everyone I've tried makes me Ill, so we use condoms but sometimes your brother is a bit rough or we get too drunk and we find after that it may have come off or slipped down."

She sees the grossed out look on my face "yeah sorry I know too much info but dont act all innocent, you are with Dutch and I know he isnt into boring missonary sex" she pauses and puts he head in her hands "god I'm so stupid I've been so busy lecturing you and Jessie about being safe and just look at me, what the hell am I going to do?"

"Its an accident Barb, it could happen to anyone. What are you going to do, you both have yet to finish college and you are both so young."

"I know, you think I dont realise that, my parents are going to kill me and your brother has all these plans and I dont want to ruin them for him."

"This wont ruin them but what about you? And your plans? Fuck everyone else what do you want to do." I say trying to comfort her.

"I dont know what i want, I want kids but not at my age and me and Jake have discussed marriage and kids but like so far down the line."

"I know Jacob he will respect your wishes and will stand by whatever decision you make. But you have to tell him so you can make the decision together."

"Yeah I know I just cant tell him yet, and definitely not tonight with everyone here. So please just keep this between us for now and I promise I'll tell him tomorrow."

"What are you going to do about drinking tonight?"

"They will all be so drunk soon, they wont even notice that I'm not drinking."

"Well just so you know that I'm here for you, and whatever decision you make I'll support you guys too.," I pull her to me and we both have a little cry and cuddle while the guys are screaming from the next room that we have to leave.

"Right let's fix your makeup and head out there before Jacob has a fit." I smile as I help her sort her hair and face.

We finally head out of the bathroom and are met by a sarcastic round of applause by the guys.

"Come on the cab is here now, its Van Halen time." Dutch says bouncing around all excited I love it when he gets like this like a happy puppy.

I see Barbara and my brother having a quiet word and see she is brushing off his concerns and just telling him that it's all ok.

I do worry about them two, I wonder what's going to happen now surely they cant be parents but I hope my brother handles this well and doesn't turn into a jerk no matter what decision Barbara makes.


	31. Van Halen Time

We arrive at 'Whiskey a go go' and the place is heaving, the queue is massive to get in and we can hear the music just thumping through the streets everytime the doors open. I feel abit over whelmed I've always wanted to come here but suddenly feel out of my depth.

Jacob leads us to the front of the queue to see the head bouncer, he hands over our tickets and tells the bouncer who we are.

"Right you are Mr Vendettis kids, I'm doing this for your old man as he has helped me out of a few jams, so listen up brat pack best behaviour or I'll physically remove you all myself, he told me to especially keep an eye on the bleached blonde boyfriend of his daughter, so I'm guessing that's you." He says pointing at Dutch and I have to stifle a laugh "Please dont give me a reason to lose it tonight I really just want to get high and enjoy the music so let me have an easy one tonight guys."

We make our promises and we all head inside, its loud, smoky and smells of weed, booze and sweat its glorious I feel like I'm living dangerously here.

We head to an empty spot and the guys go to the bar and get us all drinks.

"Are you ok Barb?" I say when we are finally alone shouting above the noise.

"Yeah, fine I think tonight will be a good distraction, before I have to have some serious conversations and make some difficult decisions."

We stop talking as we see them heading back over to us "just look at him Marissa, I love him so much and I dont want to ruin this, whatever this is, he isnt great at talking or conveying feelings but I know he loves me."

"Yeah he does, I've never seen him so happy as he is with you, he will do whatever makes you happy I'm sure of it."

"What are you two gossiping about?" He asks kissing Barb tenderly.

"Oh just saying how much I love you and how handsome you are." She says kissing him back and taking the drink from him. "Jesus Jake what's in this drink, it stinks."

"Whiskey duh! We are in a whiskey bar." 

I see she looks awkward as she holds the drink, I make a mental note to take it off her when the guys arent looking, shes right they will be so drunk soon they wont even notice what we are doing.

I notice Dutch is getting drunk quick as he is getting very loud and very handsy. He cant stop grabbing me and kissing me, hey I'm not complaining I just cant help but notice the cringing looks my poor brother is shooting our way.

Finally the band come on and we all try and push our way to the front, Van Halen were brilliant and we manage to stay at the front for most of the show.

* * *

After the band have finished we go find a cab to take us back to Encino, the guys are pretty wasted by this point and havent even noticed how sober me and Barb are, I didnt want to get too drunk so I could support her plus i thought I might be needed on babysitting duty later.

We head into Dutchs apartment as he is the one with the weed and the crate of beer. I position myself on Dutchs lap and he wraps his big arms around me I've literally never been comfier. Johnny lines up a round of shots, which is not a good idea as I dont know how Barb can get out of this one.

"Right everyone grab your shot and let's get the after party started" Johnny shouts.

I try to catch Barbs eye as my brother passes the shot to her. 

"Count me out, I'm not feeling it tonight." She says shaking her head.

"What's wrong with you tonight? You are being really boring" my brother says stupidly.

"Boring because I'm not drinking, sorry im not as fun and cool as you are just coz I'm sober." She snaps back at him slamming the glass down on the table.

Theres an awkward silence as we all look at each other not knowing if we should speak.

"Right soooo is everyone else still in." Tommy says breaking the silence.

Everyone apart from Barb grabs the shot and downs it, I notice my stupid brother turns to Barb and downs the shot right in her face. She then stands up and storms out of the apartment.

"Fucking hell, I'm in trouble now." He says laughing pouring himself another shot and downing it as all the guys laugh, I slap Dutch to stop him from laughing.

"You're a dick Jacob, you need to go after her."

"Why? just let her stress it out man she will be fine in the morning, shes probably just PMS ing." Tommy says.

"And that's why he is single!" I say as he sticks his finger up at me.

"Seriously Jacob dont be an idiot and trust me on this one, go and check on her." 

He growls as he stands up "for fuck sake, ok I'll catch you guys in the morning, be safe sis, Dutch I'm trusting you dont be a prick, I'm only next door I'll still come and kick your ass if I hear any arguing" he says half smiling as he ruffles my hair as he walks out.

"Do you know what that's about?" Johnny asks me.

I down another shot and then start to roll a few joints for the guys. "Yeah but I've been sworn to secrecy"

"Shit I hope they dont split up, I think they are a great couple, shes really good for him." He adds.

"Ah Johnny you're a big softie arent ya." I say teasing him.

"Good job I am as you two assholes wouldnt be back together if it wasnt for me." He says throwing a beer cap at us.

"Yeah we owe you big time." Dutch says kissing me as Tommy makes retching noises.

I put the rolled joints on the side for the guys and stand up.

"Right I'm done in so I'm going to leave you guys to it, Dutch dont get too wasted I'm gonna go to bed and smoke a joint so please join me at some point, night guys." Then I bend over and kiss him and whisper "I'm going to get naked, get in your bed, smoke my joint and then play with myself until you get there."

"I heard that you dirty bitch" Tommy says laughing "and I could see right up your skirt."

"Tommy for fuck sake" Dutch says shaking his head in Tommy's direction as Johnny laughs awkwardly.

"What I just still cant believe YOU can get a girl like that, lifes not fair....hey dont look at me like that, you ain't got to worry about me stealing your girl I'm not Bobby."

Dutch curses as he launches himself at him and as they start play fighting and knocking into things I take that as my cue to leave.

* * *

I do what I said I would, well except go completely naked I keep my panties on, but it feels nice to be somewhat naked in his bed while smoking I feel chilled and happy, and the thought of being able to wake up in his bed and next to him thrills me, I love having him all to myself.

I do worry about what is going on next door, I wonder if she has told him the truth and what his reaction will be, I pray that he hasnt screwed this one up. He isnt good with feelings and saying what is on his mind, I know he loves her but he doesn't say it he just expects her to know, the same as he wants her to live with him, but he wont ask her he just expects her to take hints and move herself in. Honestly he needs a massive kick up the ass and sadly this may do it as I know it would kill him if he ever lost her.

I finish my joint and when I'm just about to give up on Dutch joining me the door bangs open. "Your ass better be naked under there." He says with a devilish grin.

I drop the cover to show him my breasts and he curses as he quickly removes his shirt and Jean's making me giggle.

He crawls up the bed, laying kisses on my face, neck and chest. "I thought you were never going to join me" I say teasingly.

"Are you kidding, like I just said to them two I have the hottest girl in California naked in my bed as if I'm going to stay in there listening to Tommy and Johnny having a belching contest. Now you said something about playing with yourself so show me." He says pulling the covers back to expose me, he removes my underwear and I start to work on myself rubbing my clit and then slipping a finger inside myself I can see by his face that I'm clearly doing something right.

"Now you Dutch" I say breathlessly "show me how you pleasure yourself"

He removes his boxers and I can see I was right he was already hard, he starts to pump his hand up and down his hard length as we are sitting opposite each other I have a perfect view of him in all his naked glory.

"Oh shit, you look amazing like that, please let me touch you."

"No, I'm in control tonight handsome, lie on your back, I want to try something, if you trust me that is?"

"Yeah of course I trust you." He says as he lies down on his back, he looks amazing just sprawled out in front of me, i could probably just orgasm staring at him.

I pull out my night mask from my bag and put it on him, and then use my scarves to tie his hands to his bed post.

"Oh my god Babe this is so hot, I'm definitely liking where this is going."

I giggle as I start kissing and licking all up his body, I can see goosebumps appear on his body and he shivers deliciously below me.

I take him in my mouth, making him hiss "fucking hell this feels amazing, your mouth feels amazing, but I just want to touch you." 

"Be patient!"

"You know that word is not in my vocabulary"

"Be patient or I'll call Tommy and Johnny in to look at you."

He chuckles "ok ok I'll be patient." He says wiggling around.

I then shuffle up the bed and position myself above his hard cock, I sit down slowly and start rocking myself on him.

He is moaning and breathing heavy as I move slowly, teasing him, purposely moving to far up so I can slide down him slowly. 

"Babe, please I need you, I want to feel you." He says moaning at me.

"I said be Patient."

"Sorry I cant do that." He pulls forward, coming free of his restraints and removing his eye mask, he grabs me tight around my waist and starts driving into me harder and harder making me moan out really loud forgetting we had guests in the other room.

"Fucking hell Dutch, you ruined my fantasy, but I cant be mad at you as this feels so good." 

We finally climax together and stay there wrapped in each other, still connected.

"I love you so much Marissa and im sorry I ruined your sex fantasy I just needed to touch and feel you tonight, I promise next time you can do whatever you want to me."

"Ok I'll hold you to that" I say smiling and now planning my next dirty move.


	32. Baby News shocks us all.

I wake up early and turn over to see my handsome boyfriend is still fast asleep next to me, I really adore waking up next to him, he even looks like a rockstar as he softly snores. I lean over and kiss him on his chest and forehead then go to leave the bed. As I go to get up I feel his big arms grip me and pull me back down to him.

"And where do you think you are going gorgeous?" His voice sounds all husky from sleep.

"Morning, I was just going to go get a coffee and have a cigarette and then head over to my brothers to see if Barb is ok." I say snuggling back into him, he feels all warm ,I could literally stay here wrapped up with him all day.

"Yeah that didnt look good last night, what's happening with them two? is Barb going to break up with him?" He is tracing circles on my bare back making me tingle and shiver.

"No, well I hope not as her and Jacob are so good together, he is an idiot but I've never seen him so serious with a girl. But as for what's going on, I cant say Barb has sworn me to secrecy."

"Ah I thought we had no secrets!" He says teasing and tickling me.

"No stop that." I say giggling "Come on dont play that card, it's not my secret to tell and I have a feeling we will all find out soon enough. Look I'm gonna grab a drink and a smoke do you want anything."

"Yeah I'll come out with you, dont want you alone with them goons out there."

We both get dressed, I put on a pair of Jean's I've packed and one of Dutchs old tshirts as he has asked me to cover up if I'm going outside, but thankfully he is just wearing his grey joggers honestly the least clothes he wears the better in my opinion.

"Morning guys" I say as we walk out of Dutchs bedroom.

"Morning dirt bags, I bet you two are shattered from what we heard" Tommy says laughing "I can honestly say that I never ever want to hear Dutchs sex noises again for as long as I live." 

"Shut up you dick, you are just jealous because your not getting any." Dutch says as he makes a pot of coffee.

I grab a cup off him and kiss Dutch on the lips "right I'm going to check on Barb, I'll be back in a bit then I suggest you leave Tommy if you dont want to hear anymore noises." I say giving them a cheeky wink as I walk out.

"I love her Dutch shes great." I hear Tommy say as I walk out, making me smile.

* * *

I knock on my brothers door and he answers looking like shit like he hasnt slept all night which he clearly hasnt.

"Marissa now isnt a great time." He looks so tired.

"I was just coming to check on Barb, but now I'm worried about you, are you ok?"

"No I'm fucking not, Barb has left me, I fucked up big time Sis big time shes left me." He looks like he is about to cry, as he walks back into his apartment i follow him in closing the door behind me.

"Oh Jacob, what did you do? Did she tell you what's up with her."

"Yeah she is pregnant but I'm guessing you knew that already." He grabs a spliff and a bottle of beer and heads out to his garden so I follow him.

"Well that shit isnt going to help is it? Shouldnt you be going after her or something?" I'm annoyed with him now.

"Nah she told me to stay away from her"

"And you believe her you dumbass, what did you say to make her leave?"

He lights his joint, takes a deep toke and breathes out a smoke ring before he continues "She told me she was pregnant and I didnt know what to do, I was shell shocked I just stood there like a prick not knowing what to say, then after she prompted me by saying 'for fuck sake speak Jake' I said I would do whatever she wanted to do and would support any decision she would make."

"Ok so what's wrong with that? Why did she leave then?" I'm confused now theres clearly more to this story.

"Well then she said 'ok I want to get rid of the baby, I dont want to keep it' and i thought she was being serious so i supported her like I thought she wanted so i said thank god for that I'm not ready to be a dad, and your not ready for motherhood we are too young and dumb and it wouldnt be fair on the baby and I'll pay for her to get the abortion. She then said that was a test and I failed now she knows how I really feel and she just lost it at me."

I slap my forehead I cant believe what I'm hearing "Oh Jacob you are a dick, how could you not know that that was a test of course she wants to keep the baby, she hasnt drank or smoked since she found out"

"How was I suppose to know? why did she speak in code why not just be honest with me."

"Because she wanted an honest reaction from you, you idiot." I cant believe he is this stupid.

"But that wasnt honest I was just saying what I thought she wanted to hear, I do want the baby, and I want her dammit"

"And Did you tell her any of this?"

"No I didnt, i just didnt know how to, should would have thought that I was lying now" he growls and then swigs on his beer "you know how i shit i am with saying how i feel so i just let her rant at me then she grabbed her stuff and left."

"Oh Jacob you are not that stupid, you have to tell her how you really feel. She told me that you have never even told her that you love her, is that true?"

He looks up with just pure sadness in his eyes, he is totally broken "No I havent, but she knows, well i thought she knew. I do love her, and I want us to have this baby."

"You cant expect girls just to know Jacob, we have to be told and shown."

"Oh I'm sorry that I'm not a perfect boyfriend like Dutch I struggle ok, and I'm scared of how i feel about her and now I've lost her i realise just how much i love and need her in my life."

"Oh come on Jacob we both know Dutch isnt perfect, but he at least tells me how we feels and will communicate with me, you cant just bottle these things up, and you havent lost her YET. But you do need to sober up and go after her before it is too late." I give him a hug and then leave him to sort his shit out.

* * *

I walk back into Dutchs house and feel exhausted from that chat and feel so bad for Barbara and Jacob I dont know how to help. I feel I should reach out to Barb but Jacob needs to do this first she should hear all this from him not me, it would mean more to her that way.

"So what's going on? Are Barb and Jake ok?" Johnny asks as I sit down next to Dutch on the sofa.

"No it's not good, well it's out of the bag now so I might as well tell you guys so that you can help me sort this mess out, Barb is pregnant and Jacob fucked up when she told him so she left." I explain the conversation that I've just had with Jacob next door.

The guys are absolutely shocked. " shit so they both want to keep the baby? But they are so young and it's a huge commitment, I dont think either of them realise how big this is." Dutch says panicking and babbling.

"Easy there big guy, it's not us we are talking about here." I say making the guys laugh at his awkwardness.

"Seriously though we have to help them through this and why cant they have a baby I think they would be great parents, my dad and her parents are going to freak when they find out though that's for sure."

We are all left in a weird silence, not knowing how to process all this shit that's going on. I then hear my brothers car speeding off from his parking space and I just hope he is on his way to do the right thing.


	33. Barbara and Jacob

I follow Dutch into his bedroom as he has work today so needs to get sorted for that.

"Right get your stuff together and I'll drop you home before I go to work." 

"I was thinking that I should just wait here until my brother gets back, is that ok with you?" I say flopping down on his bed.

"Yeah right, leave you alone here with Tommy and Johnny, that is never going to happen?" He scoffs.

"Wait, what? What do you mean by that? You dont trust me around your friends really?" I'm shocked by his admission.

"Its not just you, I dont trust them either but no way I'm leaving my hot girlfriend alone in a house with my friends all day with booze and weed that's just asking for trouble and I wont be able to concentrate at work because of it."

"Nice Dutch, what a way to put trust in me, that makes me feel so great." I start stuffing my things back into my bag I'm pissed now.

"Look you cant blame me for being paranoid everytime we fight you run off to Bobby who was my friend remember."

"Yeah I get the message loud and clear, just take me home I cant deal with your paranoid crap right now I'm more concerned about what's going on with my brother."

I gather the rest of my things in silence and then head to the front door to wait for him, as we are leaving I turn to Johnny to ask a favour of him.

"Johnny when my brother gets back will you tell him to contact me, I was going to wait here but apparently without Dutch here watching my every move I cant be trusted not to jump on yours and Tommy's dicks ok?"

Tommy bursts into laughter "yeah sure I will" johnny says as I leave, Dutch looks pissed off as he shouts to the guys not to trash his house as to ensure they lock up when they leave.

"Was there any need for that seriously?" He asks me as I get into the car slamming the door behind me.

"What you didnt want them to know how paranoid you are, or that you think your girlfriend is a slut." I say lighting a cigarette and winding down the window.

"Did I say you was a slut? you know I dont think that" he leans across and rubs my knee "I'm sorry ok I dont want to fight and hate that I'm so paranoid but I cant help it, I promise I'm trying but I still think about you and Bobby and it sends me insane."

"Nothing happened between me and Bobby you know this, even when we were together all I kept thinking of was you and being with you so you have no reason not to trust me, I'm yours no one elses" I say smiling but I'm still a bit pissed at him.

He drops me off at mine "Right beautiful I'll come back to yours after work and if you havent heard from Jake we will go find him I promise." He leans across and kisses me , it's hard to be mad at him when he kisses me like that.

* * *

I head inside and try to call my brother and Barbara neither of them answer and I hope they are together working things out. I start to do some of my homework wasting time until Dutch comes back.

I hear my brothers car roaring up the road and I run down to meet him at the front door.

"Jacob, are you ok? Have you spoke to Barb?" I say hugging him, he looks like absolute crap.

"No her parents said she wouldnt see me, is Dad in I need to talk to him about all this I need his advice." My dad may be one scary dude, but he is a great listener and is brilliant at giving advice.

"Yeah him and Melinda are outside, are you going to tell him the truth?"

"Yeah I have to, he will know what to do, I won't lose her Marissa she is everything to me." He goes to talk to our dad in private and I'm hoping that he can come up with a miracle now.

* * *

Dutch gets back to the house, just as Jacob and my dad come out of his office.

"Hey Jake is everything ok?" Dutch says greeting him with a man hug.

"Yeah I'm guessing that Marissa told you everything? I'm ok, well I will be when I can see and sort things with Barbara." 

"Right Melinda, you me and Jacob are heading over to Barbara's parents to talk to them, we need them to know they have all our support." My dad says looking absolutely shattered.

"Marissa you and Dutch are to stay here and watch Henry until we get back, no messing around or funny business I cant deal with anymore pregnancy bombshells." He says shaking his head.

"Dad jesus, we will be fine plus Henry loves Dutch." We see them out and wish Jacob all the best.

* * *

"Babe are you really going to sit by the window all night?" Dutch says as he comes to sit by me.

"I need them to come back soon, I have to know what's happening. I cant believe Jacob's going to be a dad and I'm going to be an auntie."

"Calm down there, that's if Barb decides to keep the baby I cant imagine her parents taking it well they are very old fashioned. " 

"She will keep the baby I know it, she really loves him and her unborn child now if Jacob can just grow up they will be very happy."

Finally we hear a car pull up but only my dad and Melinda get out, i'm worried now.

"Dad what happened? Wheres Jacob?"

Melinda explains what happened to us "Barbara's parents didnt take it well, and called Jacob all sorts of names which sent your dad over the edge as he was trying to defend him, I mean it's not just him at fault here. But they then stupidly gave Barbara an ultimatum and she told them to stick it basically and she chose Jacob and the baby. So i helped Barbara pack up her things and we have just dropped them back over at Jacob's to give them some alone time." 

I notice my dad is unsually silent "are you ok dad?"

"Yeah I'm just taking it all in that I'm going to be a grandad and I just wish your mom was here as she would know what to do in this situation." He didnt mean that as a slight against Melinda it's just my mom could always make bad things better and she always knew how to help and handle Jacob.

Me and Dutch then go outside to sit by the pool in order for him to have a cigarette and also for us to both talk in private.

"Are you ok Marissa?" He says putting his arm around me and pulling me closer to him.

"Yeah I think so, it's just alot to take in and I feel awful for Barbara I cant believe her parents could turn on her like that. I mean I know my dad is a beast but if that was me in that situation I know he would never turn his back on me."

"Yeah but if it was you I know my days on this earth would be numbered." He says shaking his head which makes me giggle. " Do you want to go and see them?"

"Nah let's leave them to sort things out between them tonight, they need some alone time, but shall we go over tomorrow?" I say leaning deeper into him he really is my comfort blanket.

He kisses me on the top of my head "Yeah that's fine, I will pick you up tomorrow and take you over, I'm guessing your not in the mood for socialising tonight the guys are going to go to the pool hall later and I said I'd meet them there."

"Nah I dont, I'm just gonna put on my pjs eat ice cream and watch some trashy tv movies."

"Ok babe, well I'm gonna head off then to get ready to meet Johnny. Also I just want to say sorry about how I acted earlier I do trust you, I'm just a paranoid guy and i am working on that."

"That's fine you dont have to explain yourself I get it, I have to rebuild your trust in me but you have no cause for paranoia I'm yours." I turn and kiss him, he takes my face in his hands and kisses me deeper until we are interrupted by my Dad looming behind us.

"That's enough you two, its Saturday night havent you got somewhere to be Dutch" my dad says quite curt.

"Dad dont be rude." I cant believe him sometimes.

"No it's ok I do, I'm heading off to meet the guys, bye mr Vendetti and Marissa I'll see you tomorrow."

I walk him out and give my dad a filthy look, but he just shrugs his shoulders at me.

"Have a good night Dutch, be safe, dont get too drunk, oh and no fighting." I say laughing but not really joking.

He waves and I watch him get into his car and drive off, right now I'm going back inside to give my dad a serious talking to.


	34. Huge Responsibilities

The next morning I get dressed and head down for breakfast, its early so there is no way Dutch will be up yet so I've got time to kill before he comes over or calls.

"Morning Everyone" I say greeting the three of them as I grab a cup of coffee and go to sit down at the table.

"Morning Sweetie, you look nice, have you got any plans today?" Melinda says as puts a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Yeah I'm gonna go see Jacob and Barbara today to see how they are getting on, im just going to wait until Dutch comes to pick me up."

I see my dad roll his eyes as I say Dutchs name.

"Dad seriously you've got to stop with that, I dont get why you hate him so much, plus you were really rude to him last night it was embarrassing for me." I say shaking my head and taking a sip of my coffee.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, but I just dont like that boy, I don't believe he is good for you at all. He is immature, and a bad influence."

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes " Dad seriously"

"Oh I never told you, do you know who we saw at the country club yesterday? Bobby, he was there with his mom and grandparents, he is such a lovely boy and from such a great family, I dont get why things never worked out between you two."

"Dad you know why? I wanted to be with Dutch, I like Bobby and he is a great guy but I wasnt in love with him I'm in love with Dutch."

"I'm in love with Dutch too." Henry pipes up making us all laugh well a part from my dad who just looks at us all in disgust he just doesn't get our obsession with the guy.

"All joking aside, he is a good guy dad, he has his issues but he is working through them and he comes from a really good family too, if you met them you would see that and you should give him a chance as he isnt going anywhere."

"That's a brilliant idea Marissa let's invite him and his parents over for lunch next weekend." Melinda says all cheery making me and my dad nearly choke on our food.

"No, no I didnt mean that, that's a horrible idea and too much pressure." I say kicking myself.

"No I think it's a wonderful idea actually, cant wait to meet his parents and maybe get them to help me set some ground rules for you two." My dad says sternly.

Before I can protest the phone rings saving the day. 

"Marissa its Dutch for you." Melinda says "remember to ask him about lunch."

I take the phone pissed at her now "Hey Babe please tell me you're coming to get me soon?"

"Yeah I am, it's just I'm really hungover and feel like shit so didnt want to come in to yours, So I'll get dressed and head over in like 10 minutes so please look out for me I cant deal with your dad right now."

"That's fine! I'm dressed so I'll wait out there for you." As I go to hang up he stops me.

"Also so your not alarmed I kind of have some bruises, not my fault though I got in a fight last night protecting Tommy, so that's another reason I dont want to see your dad."

"For fuck sake.." I whisper "ok I'll talk to you about that in a bit then. See you soon."

I hang up, go and grab my things and then wait outside for him, yeah he is maturing and growing up who am I kidding really? 

* * *

"Hey beautiful" he says leaning across to kiss me as I get in the car.

"Fucking hell Dutch, you smell like a brewery and you look like hell." He stinks of booze and I pray that we dont get pulled over plus im so glad he had the sense not to come to the house my dad would have flipped. I can see marks on his knuckles and he has a cut above his lip and a yellowish mark on his cheek.

"Thanks Babe I love you too." He chuckles.

"Seriously Dutch what the hell happened? I thought you were just going to the pool hall with Tommy and Johnny." I say as we head over to his house.

"I know and we did, but some guys starting ragging on Tommy so I stepped in. Then we all headed back to mine for drinks, Oh and your brother came over once Barabra was asleep to talk to us all, so you can blame him for my hangover as he was pouring us all whisky shots."

"Ugh whatever? How is my brother anyway?"

"Not great I think he feels awful for Barbara and about this whole thing." 

We pull up outside his apartment "Well I'm gonna pop over and see them later, I dont see any sign of life over there yet so you can entertain me for a bit." I say smiling at him and following him into the house.

He walks in, throws his keys on the side, and pours himself a huge glass of water. "Do you want anything?"

"Nah I'm good for the moment."

"Right well do you mind if we go and lie down as I still feel like crap and want to rest up."

"That's fine come on, let's go snuggle. But one rule you have to take your shirt off." 

He laughs "yeah deal as long as you take off yours too." 

I answer this by removing my tshirt and go lay on the bed just in my Jean's and pat the bed next to me until he does the same.

He is just useless today, he keeps drifting in and out of sleep and I'm getting high of the fumes coming from him and it's just annoying me now. So after about an hour or so of this I've had enough.

"Dutch I'm going to go to my brothers for a bit and leave you here to wallow in filth." I say standing up to put my top back on.

"Youre pissed at me ain't ya?" He says not even bothering to open his eyes.

"No I'm not but I'm not gonna lie here all day, so I'm gonna go see them and when I get back I expect you to be showered and up, and then I'll reward you with chinese food and a blow job."

"You are amazing and Yeah I will I promise." He says turning over as I go to walk out the door i hear him shout "Babe take a key, theres a spare one in the top kitchen drawer. You might as well keep that on you."

I go and get the key, really he is just so casually giving me a key to his place i feel more should be said about this, but when I go back into the bedroom he is already snoring, oh well that's a conversation for later then.

* * *

I knock on my brothers door and my heart sinks as when he opens it and I see Bobby, Jimmy and Jessie sitting on their sofa they have clearly come over to see how Barb and Jacob are.

"Hey guys how is everyone?" I say trying to sound cheery but I can see Bobby is trying all he can not to look up at me.

I go over and hug Barb and Jessie and it's just so awkward.

"Hey Little bit, do you want a drink or anything?"

"Nah I'm good thanks" I go and take a seat on floor as far away from Bobby as I can.

"How did you get here by the way? Did Dad drop you over?" My brother says hugging me and then heading into his kitchen area.

"Nah Dutch picked me up, but he is sleeping off a hangover at the moment so thought I'd pop over and see you guys for a bit." It doesn't go unnoticed by me that as I say that Bobby and Jessie roll their eyes.

My brother very cleverly reading the room says "Right well I'm going to head out for a cigarette guys come and join me and let the girls have a gossip." Bobby and Jimmy follow him out leaving me Barb and Jessie alone.

"Sooo Barb how is everything? How are you feeling?" I ask as I move to sit next to her.

"I feel ok in myself, in still upset that my parents have reacted so badly but your family and Jake have been amazing to me."

"That's good to hear, I'm sure your parents will come round eventually." I say to try and reassure her.

"I doubt it they said some pretty vile things to me and Jake. When they did your dad and Melinda went crazy at them believe me I wouldnt want to face either of them to in court they were amazing though"

Me and Jessie both laugh at this "Yeah well we are all here for you arent we Jess?"

"Hell yeah you dont need them, we are your family now and we will all do whatever you want and be the support you need." Jessie my cue to her.

"Yeah this baby is going to have so many aunts and uncles that will help raise him or her they will be so incredibly spoilt." I say cuddling her.

"Thanks guys I think I was just so scared of doing this on my own but I know now I've literally got all the support I'll ever need, I love you all so much" she says as she starts to cry.

"And we all love you so much, so how far along are you?" I ask curiously.

"Not sure yet we have an appointment next week so we will find out then, I'm terrified but at least I'll have my Jake by my side throughout it."

This makes her smile as he comes back into the room looking all pleased with himself and I really hope to god that he lives up to his promises and steps up to this huge responsibility.


	35. Awkward Reunions

I go into my brothers kitchen and start to make everyone a drink until I notice Bobby is still hovering outside alone, I feel awful about how I left things with him and as I havent seen him for awhile I thought things could be ok between us, so I take the chance and head out to talk to him.

"Hey Bobby, hows things?" I ask sweetly.

"Hey Marissa, good thanks, hows things with you?" He turns to face me and wow he looks so cute in the sunlight.

"Good everything is good, um I've been meaning to ask you, are you going on the spring break trip?" 

"Yeah of course I am? Why? are you going to come?" I cant read his reaction to this at all.

"Yeah I am, is that going to be an issue for you?" He doesn't answer so I continue " Well I'm still working on my dad actually but I'm hoping now with Barbs situation he might allow me to go as company for her." I'm babbling and I can see that I'm losing him.

"No it's fine Marissa, it will be nice to have you there as you may be able to control Dutch as he usually goes a bit wild on spring break." I know that's a hidden jibe really.

"Yeah it will be nice to hang out again especially away at the beach, I hate the way things ended between us and I miss talking to you like this, I've missed you." I say hopefully as it's true I do miss his friendship.

"Look Marissa I'll be honest here, I'll be polite and civil to you as I'm friends with your brother but you cant have it both ways I'm afraid."

"What do you mean by that?" I say actually puzzled.

"Well you cant have Dutch as your boyfriend and sex buddy and then me on the side as your friend that you can talk to and confide in, just because he struggles to speak in full sentences and is always drunk and fighting." He scoffs sarcastically.

"Now that's unfair and really mean, I just wanted us to be friends especially if we are going to be around each other alot and potentially go on holiday together."

"Yeah sorry i guess I'm just not ok with you two being back together no matter how much i pretend to be." He walks past me looking sad and once again I feel like absolute crap.

I follow him back inside and I know they were all listening to us as they are all making fake conversation as I walk in.

"Right well I'm going to see if Dutch is still alive, and I'll speak to you guys later." I give Barbara a hug as I leave I just cant be around Bobby anymore his hurt little puppy dog face just kills me.

"Well if he is still asleep and doesn't answer just pop back round and we will call him for you." My brother says as he walks me to the door.

"No it's ok, I have a key, Dutch gave me my own key." I say pulling it out of my back pocket to show him.

"What?? That's huge?" Barbara shouts from the sofa and my brother looks shocked.

"No it's not, it's not a big deal it just makes sense." I say not looking at the Bobby or Jessie as I know they will think this is the worst ever.

"Hmmm you might not think its huge but it's a big deal for a guy to give you a key to his place, giving you access to his private space whenever you want." 

"Jacob stop it, your scaring me it's not a big deal so chill. Take care guys and I'll speak to you later." I head back over to Dutchs now really worried about what the key means but like seriously it's just a key isnt it?

* * *

I use the key which just feels weird and head in to find Dutc in the bathroom after just getting out of the shower.

He has just a towel round his waist, still glistening wet from the shower, he is shaving his stubble in the sink and just looks yummy.

"Hey there sexy, how you feeling?" 

"Better now I've had a freshen up, I see you used the key."

I stand behind him and cuddle him by resting my head on his back wrapping my arms around his tight waist.

"Yeah, Babe were you sure that you meant to give me the key, dont you think it's a big step?"

"No of course not, I just think it makes sense I want you to feel comfortable here and feel you can come over and chill whether I'm here or not."

I kiss him on the back "I love you so much you know that?"

"Yeah I do, now wasnt there a promise made to me before you headed out earlier."

I laugh "yeah I'll go and get the chinese menu." I say as I walk out into the kitchen.

"Babe what about the other thing?....Babe I know you hear me?....Babe?....Babe?"

I'm standing in the kitchen laughing I'll make him wait a bit longer before fulfilling my other promise, I love hearing him beg.

* * *

We finish off the food, I clear the plates away as I cant stand a mess then we finally settle down on the sofa to watch a movie as long as I'm home before my curfew I should be fine.

I lie down with my head in his lap and he is rubbing my hair tenderly.

"You know what babe I love days like this with you just being comfortable in each others company."

"I know I love it to, I cant wait till we can spend a whole week together for spring break."

"Do you really think your dad is going to allow it?"

"I'm breaking him I think? Plus now I think my dad will allow it as Jessie is going and he loves Barb so hoping she can help me convince him."

"Let's hope so it just wouldn't be right without you there, I need to see you in a bikini on a beach."

"Hmmm yeah I think I should be there as apparently youre a wild one at spring break." I say teasingly.

"Who told you that?" He looks at me as he furrows his brow.

"Bobby, he said I'm glad your coming as you can control Dutch as he is wild on spring break."

He laughs his deep chuckle "He is such a stirrer, yeah when I was single I got hammered and met girls like everyone else on spring break, anyway you never said you saw Bobby today? And you spoke about spring break with him? Making plans was you?"

"Oh chill out, I just wanted to make sure he was ok with me going with you guys."

"Why would it matter to him, fuck if it bothers him or not?"

"Nice Babe, really mature!" I say rolling my eyes.

"Look we are arguing about Bobby again I'm sorry ok."

"I wasnt arguing it's you that gets funny when he is mentioned which is why I didnt tell you he was at my brothers."

We sit in silence for what seems like an age, "Marissa, I'm sorry ok I hate fighting with you." He leans down to kiss me on my lips. 

The phone rings causing us to break apart, Dutch answers and deals with the conversation.

"That was Jake, your dad has just called to speak to you, I'm guessing to check that you were there or at least had been there today."

"Oh shit did he cover for me?" I say as I feel my heart pumping 

"Yeah he said that he told your dad that I was dropping you home now, so we better move so I dont get castrated by your dad."

"Come on then, this is why I need to spend that week away with you, we need time together without interruptions and when we dont have to run off anywhere."

"I know well this is why I need to stay on your dads good side so that he will allow you to come with us."

We quickly grab my things and lock up and then head home before my dad gets suspicious of the time, I now know I've got 2 weeks to break my dad before they go on holiday I will literally do anything to go away with my friends and Dutch I've got some serious ass kissing to do. 


	36. Pre Holiday discussions.

Its saturday night and Dutch and I are lying on my bed, we have just had a family dinner and have come upstairs to get some privacy with the door wide open of course.

I'm pissed as Dutch is heading away on Spring Break in the morning with my Brother and friends and I've been told by my dad that there is no way in hell that I will be going, I'm devastated, I was not only looking forward to a week alone with Dutch but i also wanted time away from here on the beach with my friends.

I'm hugging and kissing Dutch, trying not to get upset I'll be honest it's not that I dont trust him but he will be away for a whole week and I know there will be temptation all around him.

"Babe dont get so upset, it's only a week I'll call you while I'm away I promise." He says kissing me softly "and you've got nothing to worry about don't let Bobby get in your head I'm yours and have no need to look elsewhere."

I nuzzle myself into the crook of his arm needing to feel close to him "I know and I do trust you I'm just gutted as I really thought he would let me go, and the thought of not touching or seeing you for a whole week is killing me."

"Look you know what fuck it, I wont go I'll stay here with you."

"Dont be stupid, I wouldnt spite you like that, you've been looking forward to this for ages and have worked hard to get here you deserve the break." I start kissing him passionately "I appreciate the gesture though." I say breathlessly now.

I unbutton the top of his jeans so that I can fit my hand down the front of his boxers and glad to see he is already hard for me, I start working him with my hand and kissing his neck to drive him wild.

"Babe the door is open." He says worried.

"So my brother and Barb are downstairs with them, they will distract them for awhile." He then slips his hand down the front of my shorts slipping a thick finger inside me making me moan, but I catch myself and kiss him stifling my moans, god I'm going to miss him.

"Marissa, Dutch" I hear Henry shout us as he is running up the stairs.

We quickly push apart and fumble to readjust ourselves before Henry walks into the room. "Hey Dude what's up?" Dutch asks him, he looks all flushed and is using my pillow to cover up his very obvious erection.

"You two are wanted downstairs, they have sent me up to get you.

"Ughhhh" i groan "ok we are coming" I stand up and check myself over in the mirror. "Dutch are you coming?"

"Hold on I'm going to need a minute." He says pointing to the pillow which makes me giggle.

"Ok Henry tell them we will be down shortly," I say stifling a laugh as I watch poor Dutch clearly trying to turn himself off.

* * *

As we walk into the den the four of them are all sitting there just in silence and its hard to get a read of the room.

"You wanted us? Is everything ok?" I say trying to catch my brother or Barbs eye but they are giving away nothing.

"Yeah sit down, we want to talk to you both." My dad says but rolls his eyes when Dutch sits on the beanbag and I sit on his lap. "Marissa seriously we have enough chairs in this place you dont have to be on him all the time." 

I shake my head and go to protest but Melinda just tells my dad to continue.

"Anyway we were having a discussion and I've decided to allow you to go on spring break with these guys."

I jump up screaming "ahhh thank you, thank you Dad youre the best." I run to hug him.

"Oh dont thank me, thank these guys I still think it's a bad, bad idea and I still want to set some ground rules."

"Of course, anything I'll do anything if it means I get to go." I say flopping back down on the beanbag half on Dutch who is clearly very happy as he hugs me from behind and pulls me to him.

"Good now listen up and I mean it, now when you are away you will listen to your brother and do as he says, you will not put him in any awkward situations, remember he has Barbara to look out for as well." He takes a deep breath and then continues "Now Dutch I'm trusting you to take care of my daughter, I know you are all staying in your friend Tommy's beach house down there and I'm not a total idiot I know if I tell you two to stay in separate rooms that's never going to happen but I want you both to be safe and sensible, yes you can roll your eyes at me Marissa but I'm putting all my faith and trust in you two ok?"

"Yes Dad I promise you wont regret this, I cant thank you enough for this." 

"Thank you Mr Vendetti I promise I'll guard her with my life." Dutch says smiling.

"Just one more thing, you can have this blow out for spring break but when you get back I want you to knuckle down and concentrate on passing your exams and getting into Julliard. None of this seeing each other every night ok? You need space to concentrate. "

We both agree to this, honestly at this point I would agree to anything just to get away with these guys.

"Wait?" I turn to Dutch "How am I going to get there, theres no room for me if you are travelling with Bobby and Tommy in Johnny's car and Jacob is taking Jimmy, Barb and Jessie I've got no one to travel with." 

"Dont sweat it Babe, I'll take you I'll tell Johnny he will be fine with it. Then me and you can travel down on our own little road trip." He says with a naughty gleam in his eye.

"Yay sounds amazing, now i hate to be vile but I'm going to kick you out now as i have so much packing to do." I'm literally bouncing with excitement.

"Ok well dont pack too much I havent got much trunk space in my car and then I'll pick you up about 11 in the morning." He says standing up and hugging me.

"Ill be ready and I wont over pack silly I'll only be taking bikinis and little dresses it wont take up much space." 

Dutchs eyes light up at this and then he catches my dads evil glare and adjusts his face.

"Ugh I'm already regretting this." My dad says.

"No you cant change your mind now daddy it's done. Thank you Melinda, Jacob and Barb I owe you guys big time." I say as I walk Dutch out.

"Bye guys, jake Barb I'll see you tomorrow, thanks again Mr Vendetti I promise you wont regret letting her come." But I can tell by my dads face that he isnt convinced at all.

At the door I give him a huge kiss "I'm so excited I cant believe it, we are so going to go skinny dipping and have sex on the beach, I'm just going to ride you all week long." I whisper to him.

"Stop it, I'm getting hard just thinking about it, I love you so much I cant wait for tomorrow now." He says kissing me back. "I'll be here by 11 make sure you're ready to go, love you." He shouts as he walks down to his car. I wave him off and bounce back into the house.

"Barbara, Melinda can I ask you both a huge favour please?" I ask as I walk into the Den again.

"You need help packing dont you?" Barb says "come on Melinda looks like we have our work cut out for us." She kisses Jacob and the three of us head upstairs.

"Thank you guys for helping change my dads mind this means the world to me." I say throwing a suitcase on to the bed.

"Yeah I wouldnt want to be there without you, i need you there this is going to be so great." Barbara says and I can see she is just as excited as i am.

"Right i dont want to be a kill joy here but Marissa we managed to change your dads mind, but you cant let us or him down. Dont get into trouble, be safe and dont stand for any of Dutchs crap. Barb if Dutch starts acting like a dick you have my permission to get involved maybe even give Jake permission to slap him about a bit" 

We all laugh at this "no I wont let you guys down I promise.this is going to be the best week of my life I just know it."

I cant believe I'm actually getting to go away and now I know I wont be able to sleep tonight thinking of all the things I'm going to do this coming week.


	37. Spring Break part one

I literally couldn't sleep so I'm up early singing in the shower, sorting out my personal grooming so I'm beach ready.

All my packing is done and im dressed in a long white crochet dress, sandals and a straw hat, I'm ready far too early so now I'm just waiting around for Dutch to turn up.

I've already rang Jessie to see what she is packing and her enthusiasm is through the roof as well, I still cant believe I finally cracked my dad, I want to get out of here before he has the chance to change his mind.

I'm hanging by the front door just looking out of the window when my dad and Melinda come to wave me off. 

"You look lovely honey, are you excited?" Melinda says while fluffing out my hair that's stuck in the back of my dress.

"Yeah I'm really excited, Dutch needs to hurry up now I cant wait to be by the beach." I say continuously curtain twitching.

"I want you to be safe, sensible and take care of yourself while your down there so I want you to have this." My dad says handing me a little package.

"Its from the both of us and dont worry it's not condoms or pepper spray like your dad wanted to give you." Melinda says and I physically cringe at this.

"Jeez you two are too much" but I'm shocked when I open it and see it's a wad of cash and some keys "oh my god you guys thank you so much, but what's the keys for?" 

"Its the keys to the harbour down in dana point which isnt far from where your staying, and also keys to a boat Melinda has moored down there, now before you get excited the keys are for you to give to Jake but you are all free to use the boat and harbour access well everyone expect him." My dad says pointing out the window as Dutch pulls on to the drive.

I laugh at my dads comment "Thank you guys this is amazing, you guys are just wonderful and thanks again for all of this I love you both so much."

My dad helps me carry my suitcase down to Dutchs car, as he is waiting by the open trunk looking mouth watering in a tight white tshirt, long grey shorts and dark sunglasses on which contrast with his freshly bleached hair which he must have done this morning as it looks almost white.

"Morning Mr Vendetti, morning Babe, you look like an angel as always" he says kissing me softly on the lips and then he takes my bag from me, then closes the trunk.

"Thank you, right well we better be off then if we want to get there before lunchtime." I hug my dad and Melinda and I can see my dad still eyeing Dutch, but he looks more worried than anything.

"Dad stop looking so worried, I'll be fine and I'll call you guys all the time." I hug him tight.

He whispers in my ear "Are you sure you dont want the pepper spray?" I laugh and give him a playful slap, I get in the car, wind the window down and shout goodbye as we drive off.

I havent felt this free for so long I could scream with delight. Especially as I look and see this godlike man by my side whisking me off on holiday, he places his big hand on my knee and I feel so excited about what this week ahead could hold.

* * *

The ride down is a pleasant one, its takes us just under 2 hours to get there as we have a slow steady ride, enjoying the view and the company.

"So what are the sleeping arrangements at the beach house?" I say as I turn down the radio so we can talk.

"Well I know because of Barbs condition Tommy is setting her and Jake up in the apartment above the garage so that they can have some space especially if she feels sick or tired, then it's me and you in a room and Jessie and Jimmy. There is two other rooms so the 3 guys are hashing it out who will share and who will get the spare."

"Sounds good to me as long as we have our own room I'm happy, do you think it's going to be awkward with Bobby in such close proximity to us?" I say worried I know he hates bringing up Bobby but I just want the week to be perfect with no arguments.

"I've spoke to Bobby and we are all cool, although I have tasked Barbara with picking our room for us as they were all getting there early this morning. I told her not by Bobby and not by Jessie I cant stand her noise." 

I laugh at this "you are so mean but yeah I get it, I cant wait to see our room and test out our bed" I give him a cheeky smile as I say this.

"Damn right, I mean I'm looking forward to hanging out with everyone and letting loose but I cant wait to spend some quality time with you."

"I know I've been dreaming about this for weeks, I want to go night swimming and watch the sunrise with you and it will just be nice to wake up next to you without one of us having to run off."

He reaches over and squeezes my knee "yeah this is going to be perfect I promise I'm going to do all I can to give you the best week of your life."

* * *

When we arrive at the house I'm floored its beautiful but I'd expect nothing less from Tommy's family.

As I get out of the car, Dutch runs round to me and scoops me up into his big arms and walks me through the door bridal style.

"Honey we're home" he shouts in his loud booming voice making me giggle.

The others are already in the lounge area and by the amount of empty beer cans on the table I can tell the boys are already on it.

Dutch puts me down and then goes to grab our bags from his car as I go and hug Jessie.

"Wheres my brother and Barb?" I say looking around noticing there absence.

"Well they have decided to go and christen their little apartment next door while we were waiting for you to get here, that's why we are blasting music and drinking beer to drown them out." Jessie says laughing.

I go and grab me and Dutch a beer from the kitchen fridge, and hand it to him as he walks back in with all our stuff and when I say stuff I have 2 suitcases and he has a duffel bag how is that even possible for a weeks holiday I seriously dont get men.

"Here you go Babe, looks like we have some serious catching up to do." I pass him the beer and kiss him on his lips softly.

"Hell yeah." He punches a hole in the side of the can and shotguns it, I just roll my eyes as he finishes it off and goes to grab another, yep its going to be one of those days. I'll allow it though he needs to have a blow out as long as it doesn't get out of hand.

"Babe before you go crazy, let's find our room and get sorted." 

He shrugs shoulders, grabs the bags and we follow Jessie to our room. They have given us a huge room on the back of the house so we can see the ocean and we have a cute little balcony.

"Oh my god this is perfect" I say running out of the balcony.

"Yeah I cant wait to fuck you out there." Dutch shouts from behind me.

"Ugh youre so romantic Dutch, I can see why you cant resist his charms Marissa." Jessie says rolling her eyes.

I give her a look "Now play nice you two I dont want any fall outs this week."

I start to unpack and make our room for a week homely whereas Dutch just chucks his bag in the corner and then heads back down to carry on drinking.

"Do you think he will behave this week? You know what he is like once he has got a drink in him." Jessie says looking concerned as she helps me hang up my dresses in the closet.

"Yeah he has promised to be on his best behaviour and I believe him. Dont give me that look, he deserves a blow out just as long as he doesn't fight or be a dick to Bobby or you then I'm cool with it."

She doesn't look convinced "right well Tommy said tonight we are going to have a bbq and party on the beach tonight to start the holiday off with a bang, apparently the two houses either side have college kids in them too so they will be cool with us being loud and partying. Johnny and Tommy already have their eye on some girls next door."

"Oh that's good then I cant wait i think I've got the perfect outfit for a beach party, I actually want to go down to the beach for a bit especially if they are just going to get wasted."

"Yeah let's go grab Barb, get our bikinis on and head down to the beach and have our own little party."

"Yay it sounds like a plan, so which one is going to drive Dutch crazy, my white bikini or this red one."

"Red for sure. I'm so glad you're here I cant wait to do all the fun things I've got planned, right let's get changed and go and grab Barbara."

* * *

I get changed into my red bikini, put a black sarong around my waist and stick my hair up in a red scrunchie, I grab my beach items and go and knock on Jessie's room. She comes out in a blue bikini and looks stunning, we then head downstairs where we are met by total silence, I see I picked correctly as Dutch is just staring open mouthed.

"Where are you two going?" Dutch says walking towards me. "Stop staring." He says as he punches Tommy on his arm.

"Ow I cant help it the girls look hot." Tommy says smirking at us.

"Thank you Tommy and we are going to grab Barb and head down to the beach." I say as I go to walk into the kitchen to grab some beer for my beach bag.

"You cant go out there looking like that without me." 

"Whhhattt you cannot be serious." His jealously still annoys me.

"I am serious theres other college guys down there." I can see by his face that he is deadly serious, so I look to Jessie for help.

Jessie shakes her head "for fuck sake Dutch get a grip, yeah your girlfriend is majorly hot and people are going to stare but weirdly she only has eyes for you so you have nothing to worry about buttercup." She teasingly says.

"Stop stressing and enjoy yourself" I say kissing him and then walk out to find Barbara. "Do you think I should change?" I whisper to her as we go to knock on the apartment door.

"Hell no and dont you even think of it, he is a jealous asshole, you look amazing and he just has to deal with it."

I feel bad and really self conscious now though and hope this hasnt set the tone for the week.


End file.
